<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Андроид из подворотни by KotyaBlinov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488775">Андроид из подворотни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov'>KotyaBlinov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, F/M, Fantastic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Psychology, Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День у Саши откровенно не задался с самого начала, но не это сделало его необычным, а странный парень из подворотни, утверждавший, что он андроид. Долго не утруждая себя размышлениями, девушка позвала чудака к себе домой, не представляя на сколько кардинально изменится ее жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Знакомство двух чудаков.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Всегда ставлю ООС в предупреждения, ибо не знаю, куда может привести написание фанфика и не случится ли так, что характер персонажа будет отличаться от канона. Писалось все ради смеха и удовольствия. Работа 18.06.2018-29.08.2018.<br/>Приятного прочтения!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Шурик, может в бар заглянешь с нами?</p>
<p>Девушка недовольно обернулась на парня, окликнувшего ее.</p>
<p>— Не, я пас. День особо не задался.</p>
<p>С этим Саша не приукрасила. </p>
<p>
  <em>Росгидрометцентр вновь наврал всем, и вместо обожаемого дождя, утром ее встретило палящее солнце. Оно безжалостно попало со снайперской точностью в глаз, вынуждая покоситься на будильник. В памяти медленно всплывали события часовой давности: вот враг народа надрывно зазвенел, заставляя раздраженно нашарить его рукой и отключить, а затем девушка довольно замоталась в легкое одеяло и уснула. Поэтому сейчас ей ничего не оставалось, как с воплями свалиться с кровати, прямо на кота. Тот не остался в долгу и истошно закричал, впиваясь когтями в руку. Заорав непонятные ругательства с новой силой, Шурик, как ее очень часто называли знакомые, вскочила с животного, напоминавшего больше машину для убийств, и запустила подушку в бездельника. Выпутавшись из куска ткани, предательски захватившего ее в плен, девушка понеслась со второй космической в ванную приводить себя в порядок. В спешке схватив тюбик с кремом для бритья ног, Саша щедро намазала его на зубную щетку. Через несколько секунд пребывания орудия очищения во рту, Самойлова осознала свой провал. Отплевавшись кремом, девушка предприняла вторую попытку почистить зубы. Решив, что она и так достаточно много потратила времени, Саша решила отложить завтрак и перекусить на ходу, прихватив с собой еду в забегаловке. Судорожно порывшись в шкафу, она с облегчением обнаружила чуть менее помятую рубашку и брюки. Быстро переодевшись, Саша выскочила из дома, прихватывая с собой ноутбук и вещи на ходу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Но удача решила вновь над ней поиздеваться, и с разочарованием девушка заметила уходящий автобус. Приняв очередное решение, Александра отважно двинулась в сторону метро, ведь где-то в глубине ее родного рюкзака завалялась карточка, решившая испариться в самый нужный момент. Высыпав мелочь из кошелька, Самойлова подхватила пропуск и рванула к турникетам. Но такое поведение контролеры сочли подозрительным и потребовали предъявить содержимое рюкзака и билетик. Еле сдерживая вопль умирающего тираннозавра, Саша остановилась и прошла проверку. В ее голове уже проносились образы того, как начальник будет в очередной раз отчитывать ее за опоздание, но размышление прервало недовольное урчание голодного живота. На платформе скопилась очередная толпа. Как же она ненавидела фиолетовую ветку, да и все Московское метро в целом! Отважно выдохнув, Саша рванула к дверям только что подъехавшего поезда, распихивая не выспавшихся посетителей подземки. За ее спиной раздавались возмущенные возгласы и проклятия старушек с тележками. Прямо перед ней оказался парень, лихо толкнувший ее локтем под ребра. Издав очередную порцию ругательств, Саша оттолкнулась левой ногой от края платформы, врезаясь в толпу людей, находившихся в вагоне, и успевая оказаться внутри до того, как захлопнулись двери.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Сдавленно выдохнув, она с неудовольствием обнаружила потную спину грузного мужчины. Осыпая проклятиями таких людей, Саша мысленно пробежалась по предметам, которые она захватила с собой. Страшная догадка внезапно посетила ее голову. Замерев на секунду, она осторожно начала ощупывать рюкзак. Страдальчески застонав, Шурик перекрыла таким образом поток возмущений соседей. И вот почему она решила полистать ленту ВК перед сном? Телефон, наверняка, остался на столе. Разочарованно, она уставилась в черноту тоннеля. Повезло, так повезло. Проехав несколько станций, она выскользнула из духоты и довольно втянула свежий воздух. Но ей хватило одного взгляда, упавшего на часы, чтобы сорваться с места и, перескакивая через ступеньку на эскалаторе, поспешить к выходу в город.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Оказавшись снаружи, Саша сориентировалась и побежала к любимой закусочной. Время временем, но без еды она не собиралась себя оставлять. Но голодную девушку лишь встретила вывеска, с извинениями о том, что они закрыты. Завыв от безнадежности, Саша побежала в офисное здание, где ей приходилось работать программистом, периодически выслушивать, что это не женское дело, и просьбы дамочек в возрасте из бухгалтерии починить ксерокс или сделать что-то с компьютером, который «внезапно взял и перестал работать». Начальника не оказалось на рабочем месте и Саша облегченно выдохнула, расслабляясь в откинутом кресле и понадеявшись, что полоса неудач закончилась.</em> </p>
<p>Встретив кислую мину коллеги, парень пожал плечами и бросился догонять друзей. Прикрыв глаза, она с облегчением смогла направиться домой и нормально поесть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Хэнк замер, направив дуло револьвера на андроида. Тот стоял прямо перед ним с неестественно прямой осанкой, с равнодушным выражением лица, положенным машине. Андроид сделал свой выбор, доказав, что в нём нет ничего человеческого, что он просто кусок пластика, подчиняющийся приказам. А ведь всего несколько минут назад Андерсону показалось, что в Конноре он сможет найти кого-то большего, чем просто андроида-детектива. Алкоголь затуманивал разум, сглаживая всё происходящее. Поэтому Хэнк выстрелил, не раздумывая. Мужчина знал, что этот манекен вернётся завтра, как новенький, и совершенно пустой. Бросив последний взгляд на него, Хэнк убрал револьвер, присаживаясь на лавочку и продолжая пить виски, наслаждаясь ночным пейзажем.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор замер в оцепенении. Еще секунду ему казалось, что он падает после выстрела и ощущает, как голубая кровь начинает растекаться по его лицу, а вот сейчас сидит в каком-то незнакомом месте. Приподнявшись на локтях, Коннор начал рассматривать то, куда же попал. Мрак царил буквально в каждом уголке и лишь одинокий работающий фонарь привносил в это место свет. Если приглядеться, то можно заметить обшарпанные стены, разрисованные граффити, и пролетающий пакетик где-то на уровне третьего этажа.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик недовольно уставилась во внутренности любимого белого друга, который, как назло, ее сегодня подвел.</p>
<p>— Паш, ну, почему в тебе мышь повесилась? Вчера же были котлетки, а где они теперь? — девушка выпрямилась и с тоской обнаружила жирную чашку. — А. Ясно. Ночной дожор успешно справился со своей задачей. Но ведь была целая банка огурцов! Где они? Их же никто обычно не трогает! — продолжила вопрошать Самойлова у холодильника. — И что мне, в спортивках идти в магаз? Хотя, как говорила мама, да кому я там нужна!</p>
<p>На такой ноте Саша решила сделать набег на ближайшую Пятерочку. Нацепив кеды, девушка захватила карточку и деньги на всякий случай и покинула свою любимую квартиру.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Девушка шла по улице, нагруженная сумками. В такие моменты она ощущала себя Суперменом, поднимающим целый город. Такая мысль придавала сил и помогала продержаться до дома. Что не говори, а рюкзак — лучший способ перенести вещи из пункта А в пункт Б. В наушниках играл очередной саундтрек к недавно просмотренному фильму и Шурик представляла себя героиней этого шедевра. Хоть ей и было двадцать пять с хвостиком, но она еще не теряла надежды найти магию в этом или другом мире. Да и вообще, не обязательно магию, вполне достаточно будет и постапокалиптики или фантастики или на крайний случай стимпанка. Увлечения просто разрывали ее. Саша просто с восторгом принималась за что угодно: фэндомы по играм, книгам, комиксам, фильмам и сериалам, косплей, рисование и даже писательство. Было время, когда она была без ума от ирландских танцев и ходила на занятия.</p>
<p>Проходя мимо очередного закутка, она заметила странного парня. Он рассматривал все вокруг себя словно впервые. «Вроде, одет прилично, на бухого не похож» — раздумывала Саша, разглядывая брюнета. Брезгливо посмотрев на сухой асфальт, она опустила пакеты на землю и вытащила наушники.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты в порядке? Помощь не нужна, может скорую вызвать? — поинтересовалась Самойлова внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.</p>
<p>Коннор замер, осознавая, что он находится в России. Немного помолчав, он включил языковые настройки и спросил:</p>
<p>— Где я?</p>
<p>Девушка хохотнула и заметила:</p>
<p>— Видимо, тебя сильно пришибло. В Москве.</p>
<p>— А год какой? — все же решил уточнить андроид.</p>
<p>— Две тысячи восемнадцатый, — веселья немного поубавилось в ее голосе и девушка начала размышлять про то, кто он такой. Немного подумав, она решила недоверчиво уточнить. — Ты пьян, у тебя амнезия или ты путешественник во времени?</p>
<p>— Я Коннор. Андроид из «Киберлайф». У нас две тысячи тридцать восьмой год.</p>
<p>Шурик скептично окинула парня взглядом. Ее рьяное желание реализовать свои мечты о попаданцах не раз играло с ней злую шутку. Было несколько случаев, когда она наивно верила случайным людям, а потом страдала из-за этого.</p>
<p>— Не шутишь? — поинтересовалась девушка, выгнув бровь, будто бы ей не могли соврать.</p>
<p>Заметив утвердительный кивок, она махнула рукой, решив позже выяснить, кто он такой на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Ну, мне раб нужен. Бери сумки и пошли домой.</p>
<p>Коннор недоумевающе уставился на девушку. Заметив взгляд, она обернулась на застывшего парня.</p>
<p>— Если ты робот и если ты останешься здесь, то это может привести к тому, что тебя разберут «умники» на цветмет, а если ты человек, чокнутый или не из нашего времени и мира, то единственное, что ты встретишь здесь, — это гопники. Так что советую принять мое учтивое предложение.</p>
<p>Андроид решил последовать за девушкой. Подхватив пакеты, он удивился тому, что они оказались достаточно тяжелые.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Девушка прикрыла ногой дверь за парнем, вошедшего в квартиру. Коннора с самого начала знакомства немного беспокоил тот факт, что он не смог просканировать лицо новой знакомой, да и не получалось с кем-то связаться через чип.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать в берлогу. Если чего-то надо, то говори. Диван в гостиной в твоем распоряжении. Остальное сам найдешь.</p>
<p>Добравшись до холодильника, девушка начала выгружать содержимое пакетов, забыв, что она дома не одна.</p>
<p>— Моя прелесть, — слышался сдавленный шепот из кухни.</p>
<p>Андроид заглянул на кухню и обнаружил девушку, прижимающую к себе сырокопченую колбасу. Та, понюхав мясное изделие, спрятала его в холодильник и продолжила разбирать сумки.</p>
<p>Когда с наведением порядка было покончено, а голод утолен, довольная Саша села в кресло и начала разглядывать андроида.</p>
<p>— Меня, кстати, Александрой зовут. Иногда Сашей, а некоторые фантастические твари и Шуриком кличут. А тебя, как я помню, Коннором? И что ты последнее помнишь?</p>
<p>— Мой напарник, Хэнк Андерсон, выстрелил в голову.</p>
<p>— Оу, видимо, у вас были разногласия? — предположила девушка, изобразив сочувствующее лицо психолога.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь сказал, что андроиды просто машины. Это заложено в моей программе, — андроид оценил, что может еще сказать. — Мы вели вместе расследования о девиантах. И мне бы хотелось вернуться к делу.</p>
<p>Многозначительно покачав головой, она потянулась к телефону и начала пролистывать ленту, прислушиваясь к разговору.</p>
<p>— Ну, а что из себя представляет этот мир.</p>
<p>Коннор пустился в объяснения, но на половине рассказа его прервал тихий вздох со стороны девушки:</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк, мне что-то не хорошо… Святые панталоны Дамблдора! Мне очень нехорошо.</p>
<p>Прямо с экрана телефона смотрел ее новый знакомый. Может, все-таки стоило заглянуть в этот новый фэндом, который все так активно распространяли?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День покупок.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Андроид непонимающе уставился на девушку, продолжавшую таращиться в экран телефона и исторгавшую необычные ругательства. Вообще, в этом мире было действительно слишком много непонятного и нового, вводившего в ступор.</p>
<p>— И вот как дальше жить? — спросила девушка больше у себя, чем у андроида.</p>
<p>Немного дав поразмышлять девушке на эту тему, андроид откликнулся:</p>
<p>— Я собираюсь каким-то способом вернуться в свой мир.</p>
<p>Шурик подняла бровь и посмотрела на парня, как на умалишенного.</p>
<p>— Э, не, так не пойдет. Для начала хочу кое-что выяснить. Почему в тебя напарник стрелял?</p>
<p>— Я лишь сказал, что…</p>
<p>— Ой, да я не про это, — девушка нетерпеливо ёрзала в кресле, — мне интересно, почему он так уверенно выстрелил? — а затем, подозрительно прищурившись, добавила. — Ты что, настолько невыносимый? Или ты его собаку убил?</p>
<p>— Я не убивал Сумо, — девушка раздраженно махнула рукой, осознав, что он не понял отсылки. — Просто лейтенант Андерсон очень сильно не любит андроидов. В случае моего повреждения, по протоколу мои воспоминания переносятся в новую оболочку, абсолютно идентичную изначальной, — заметив хмурый взгляд Саши, он решил объяснить проще, — короче говоря…</p>
<p>— Я поняла, — оборвала девушка на полуслове андроида. — Сейчас я слишком устала от этого безумного дня. Завтра поговорим, ладно?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Саша проснулась от ненавистного будильника. Немного полежав в кровати и вспомнив вчерашние события, девушка решила остаться сегодня дома и разобраться с андроидом, а еще, может быть, стоило лучше узнать про этот фэндом. Оценив все плюсы и минусы, Александра смело потянулась за телефоном и набрала номер ненавистного начальника:</p>
<p>— Мой Темный Лорд, здравствуйте, — начала девушка охрипшим голосом.</p>
<p>— Что? — раздалось восклицание недоумевающего человека.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — повторила девушка и для пущей убедительности издала стон боли.</p>
<p>— Что случилось, Самойлова?</p>
<p>— Мне очень плохо, боюсь, даже встать с кровати не смогу сегодня. Живот, как очумевший, разболелся, а голова раскалывается, как будто её кувалдой ударили. Извините, честно не смогу сегодня прийти. Завтра, может, смогу или хотя бы на дом работу возьму.</p>
<p>— Поправляйся, — раздалось немного неловкое пожелание от начальника.</p>
<p>— Вы просто душка, Николай Васильевич! — благодарно и измученно ответила девушка и сбросила вызов.</p>
<p>Потянувшись в кровати в последний раз, взгляд наткнулся на недовольную морду кота.</p>
<p>— Бегемот, чё ты пялишься на меня? Я ж тебя покормила вчера! Не смотри так на меня, несчастное ты животное!</p>
<p>Уставившись на черный кусок шерсти, она сползла с кровати и угрожающе направилась к нему. Кот зашипел и атаковал руку, вероломно напавшую на него. Саша с азартом начала бороться с ним. Когда же Бегемот почувствовал превосходство хозяйки в этом бое, он гордо распушил хвост и удалился на кухню. Фыркнув, девушка направилась вслед за ним. Коннор уже сидел там и с непониманием уставился на разодранную руку девушки, когда та вошла. На её светлой пижаме уже красовалась черная шерсть кота и пыли из потаенных закутков комнаты. Насыпав коту корма, девушка поставила чайник греться, а сама плюхнулась на стул.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Коннор девушку.</p>
<p>— И тебе не хворать, — отозвалась Шурик, расползаясь по столу.</p>
<p>Когда чайник щелкнул, оповещая о своей готовности, она направилась к прибору. Приготовив чай, она довольная вернулась на свое место, прихватив печеньки.</p>
<p>— Мы с тобой вчера не договорили. Так вот. Я так подумала. Скорее всего, на твое место уже вернулся другой андроид, возможно, даже с твоими воспоминаниями. Это раз. Конечно, ты можешь попробовать вернуться, но я слабо в этом разбираюсь, так что без меня. Это два. А еще есть третья проблема, связанная с твоим пребыванием здесь. Ты не можешь ходить в таком виде в этом мире. Тебе нужна нормальная одежда. А ещё тебе надо убрать диод с виска, — заметила девушка.</p>
<p>— Это не лучшая идея.</p>
<p>— Не лучшая идея, так это оставлять его. Тебя при первом выходе в подъезд бабульки на костре сожгут за шаманскую магию, — скептично заметила Шурик.</p>
<p>Отпив чай, девушка стала наблюдать за реакцией андроида. Тот сидел с непроницаемой миной, хоть и как-то читалось неуловимое напряжение.</p>
<p>— Ты ежа проглотил? — поинтересовалась Саша.</p>
<p>— У вас есть какая-то сеть?</p>
<p>— Интернет? Есть, — до девушки дошло в чем проблема и протянула, — А-а-а, так ты мысленно пытаешься подключиться? — удивилась Самойлова и, заметив кивок, хохотнула. — Извини, но ты сейчас, как в каменном веке. Придётся тебе телефон купить.</p>
<p>Девушка усмехнулась, представляя себе, как много у нее будет теперь проблем с появлением этого чудика. Употребив напиток богов, девушка отставила кружку к миллиону своих немытых собратьев. Проходя мимо зеркала, Шурик подумала, что никакая расческа эту голову не спасет, а потому сильнее взъерошила рукой короткие волосы. Прошмыгнув в комнату, она быстро натянула джинсы и майку. Скептически бросив взгляд на постель, Самойлова закидала одеяло, прикрывая это все покрывалом и создавая видимость порядка. Все, теперь её душа точно спокойна. Удовлетворенно покивав головой, она вернулась к андроиду. Тот не сменил своего положения и продолжил сидеть с прямой спиной. Хмыкнув, она приземлилась на стул и начала инструктаж.</p>
<p>— Итак, братец Кролик. Ввожу кратко в курс дела. Сейчас мы убираем эту штуку с виска. Потом направляемся за одеждой и телефоном. Так. По улицам в позднее время советую не шляться, а то встретить можно всяких назгулов и дементоров. Еще прошу тебя особо не контактировать с теми, кто живёт в этом доме, а то много проблем появится у меня. Ну, а так, спрашивай если чего.</p>
<p>— Почему ты помогаешь?</p>
<p>— Ты у кого спрашиваешь, у меня? Откуда мне знать. Мне б с носком потерявшимся полгода назад разобраться, а потом уж с мотивами своих поступков.</p>
<p>Девушка поднялась и подхватила ножницы с полки, направляясь к андроиду. Осторожно поддев кончиком лезвия край, Саша постаралась, как можно аккуратнее, отсоединить диод.</p>
<p>— Андроиды не могут чувствовать боль, — заметил Коннор, наблюдая за судорожными попытками девушки.</p>
<p>Та зло зыркнула на него и сдула короткую прядку, неприятно лезшую в глаз.</p>
<p>— Да давно догадалась. Но ты слишком похож на человека, чтобы я жестоко могла расковырять твой висок.</p>
<p>Фыркнув и высунув кончик языка, Шурик поднажала и наконец оторвала злосчастную лампочку от головы знакомого. Моментально обнажилась серая поверхность андроида, но через несколько секунд на этом месте не осталось и следа от диода. Присвистнув, Шурик отложила в сторону детальку, решив изучить её чуть внимательнее на досуге.</p>
<p>— Другое дело. Так, пиджак сними с галстуком и оставь их здесь, чтобы не привлекать внимания.</p>
<p>Андроид повиновался указам девушки и разделся. Удовлетворенно цокнув языком, она направилась к выходу, призывая жестом следовать за ней.</p>
<p>Когда двое вышли из подъезда, Саша подметила тетю Зину, сидевшую на лавочке вместе с другими любителями обсудить жильцов дома. Решив, что если обратить на себя внимание, то у блюстительниц порядка во дворе может появиться слишком много вопросов о новом знакомом, Самойлова благоразумно промолчала, делая вид, что не заметила женщин. Девушка буквально почувствовала спиной, как они склонились чуть вперед и начали обсуждать Коннора и Сашу. Чует её сердце, что до добра не доведет это.</p>
<p>Оценив ситуацию, Самойлова смело направилась в пристанище демонов. Андроиду наскучило молчание и он задал вопрос:</p>
<p>— А почему ты не поздоровалась с ними? Похоже, вы знакомы.</p>
<p>— Ой, иди ты с такими предложениями… — недовольно откликнулась девушка.</p>
<p>— Куда меня все посылают? — непонимающе уставился на Сашу Коннор.</p>
<p>Она окинула взглядом андроида, оценивая готов ли он узнать правду.</p>
<p>— Я обычно посылаю людей или в ад, или на мясокомбинат. В последнем месте тебе делать нечего, а про ад… не знаю есть ли у вас мини-рай, в который попадают все микроволновки и телевизоры, с которыми чудовищно расправляются перерабатывающие заводы, и где мирно проводят свои лучшие годы роботы-пылесосы, с удовольствием поедая отборнейшую грязь, — девушка задумчиво почесала голову и пробурчала себе под нос. — Надо придумать куда тебя посылать, а то так неинтересно.</p>
<p>Пройдя турникеты, девушка с некоторой мстительной ноткой заметила, что сегодня другие контроллеры. Она собиралась ступить на эскалатор, как заметила, что парень замешкался.</p>
<p>— Чего застыл? — удивилась Саша наблюдая за странной реакцией андроида.</p>
<p>— По эскалатору имеют право передвигаться только люди. Так предписывает программа.</p>
<p>Шурик недовольно фыркнула и потащила за руку упирающегося парня. Тот непроизвольно дернулся, осознавая, что нарушает протокол. Люди стали коситься на странную парочку. Коннор, оказавшись на ступеньках, неожиданно замер, прислушиваясь к необычным ощущениям и пытаясь проанализировать по привычке окружающее пространство. Саша, удовлетворенно заметив, что андроид успокоился, стала наслаждаться спуском. Людей на платформе было меньше, чем вчера утром, но всё равно поведение пассажиров подземки удивило андроида. Стараясь не привлекать внимание, он слегка склонился к уху девушки и спросил:</p>
<p>— Почему все толкаются? Разве нельзя встать в очередь и спокойно ждать поезда?</p>
<p>Саша рассеянно пожала плечами и ответила:</p>
<p>— Это же люди. Они всегда странные. Да и всем куда-то нужно срочно попасть. Так что, особенно нечему удивляться. К такому быстро привыкаешь.</p>
<p>В это время из тоннеля появился громыхающий темно-зеленый состав. Поезд замедлился и через какое-то время окончательно остановился. Андроид удивленно смотрел на забитый вагон и пассажиров на станции, которые магическим образом находили там место и запихивались, утрамбовывая людей внутри.</p>
<p>— Смотри внимательно. Нам надо в следующие поезда вместиться.</p>
<p>Коннор посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь обнаружить на её лице любые признаки того, что это всего лишь шутка, но Саша упрямо всматривалась в толпу с азартом, представляя будущие мучения людей. Осторожно огибая людей, она выбралась на край платформы, крепко сжимая теплую ладонь андроида, переживая, как бы он не потерялся в толпе. За их время знакомства, она выяснила, что тот в основном следует предписанным программам, совершенно не испытывает эмоций и чувств, а еще ужасен в шутках. Вообще, Александра была твердо уверенна, что искусственный интеллект можно прекрасно развивать и самообучать, так что Самойлова твердо решила исправить эти упущения. Чуть прищурившись, девушка упрямо всматривалась в темноту, как почувствовала слабый ветерок оттуда. Еще через какое-то время стали видны фонари поезда. Прикрыв глаза, она стала вслушиваться в звук приближающегося поезда. Как бы ужасно не было метро, но все же в нем было что-то такое, что заставляло чувствовать себя тут комфортно. Состав пронесся мимо неё, обдувая ветерком, и начал замедляться.</p>
<p>Вагон остановился ровно так, что Саша стояла сейчас перед дверьми. Усмехнувшись своей удачливости, она притянула к себе андроида. Двери резко раскрылись и толпа стала напирать, пытаясь оказаться в вагоне. Самойлова запихнула Коннора и прижалась к нему, чувствуя, как двери закрывающегося вагона чиркают по лопатками. Облегченно выдохнув, девушка откинулась на плоскую поверхность, чувствуя, что оказалась зажата между ней и Коннором. Тот напряженно стоял и не знал куда девать руки, да и как себя вести. Усмехнувшись, Шурик тихо прошептала андроиду:</p>
<p>— Просто опусти их вниз, вдоль тела. И не беспокойся, ты меня не задавишь своим весом, я слишком долго каталась в таком пекле.</p>
<p>Коннор решил послушаться совета и расслабился, что совершенно не получалось у Саши. Девушка не могла абстрагироваться от происходящего, чувствуя, как её прижимает к стене сильное мужское тело. Что не говори, а её фантазия была достаточно развращенная и пошлая, чтобы находить данную ситуацию двусмысленной. Мысленно дав себе пинок, Самойлова почувствовала, как поезд замедляется. Приготовившись к давке, она выдохнула и заметила взгляд Коннора, уставившегося на нее с непонятными эмоциями. Фыркнув и по-детски показав ему язык, девушка почувствовала, как ребра начали трещать от напиравшей толпы. Андроид, решив, как-то помочь девушке, осторожно положил руки на спину, уменьшая давление на Шурика. Та непонимающе уставилась на парня, творившего неизвестно что. Тот попытался объяснить ей, но за шумом ничего не было слышно. Смерив Коннора взглядом, девушка отметила про себя, что надо будет ему рассказать про личное пространство и двусмысленность ситуаций.</p>
<p>Когда они наконец-то добрались до места, то с Самойловой уже тёк пот в три ручья от духоты, царившей в вагоне, а её лицо напоминало больше помидор. Уперев руки в колени, девушка постояла в центре платформы и отдышалась.</p>
<p>— Слава Люциферу, мы выжили.</p>
<p>— Вы сатанист? — неловко поинтересовался андроид.</p>
<p>— Ты, Коннор, ты, — напомнила девушка в очередной раз, — а я атеист, — решив на этом закончить разговор, Саша двинулась в сторону магазинов, начиная ловить взгляды девушек, направленные на андроида.</p>
<p>Там они провели несколько часов, мотаясь по бутикам. Решив, что лучше всего купить несколько комплектов одежды для андроида. Затем Саша, заглянув в салон техники, прикупила телефон неплохой модели для Коннора. Когда же они были готовы возвращаться домой, то взгляд девушки упал на шикарную черную футболку с изображением клевера и лепрекона. Застыв перед витриной, Шурик втянула воздух носом и сдавленно произнесла, уставившись безумным взглядом на майку:</p>
<p>— Хочу.</p>
<p>Спихнув сумки на Коннора, она понеслась в отдел в припрыжку.</p>
<p>— Сколько стоит футболка с лепреконом?</p>
<p>Девушка наткнулась на непонимающий взгляд продавщицы. Тогда Саша попыталась объяснить то, что хочет с помощью жестов.</p>
<p>— А-а-а, с гномом? Так она ж мужская, — Самойлова оскорбленно уставилась на дамочку.</p>
<p>— И что, что мужская? Сколько стоит? — а затем шепотом добавила. — И это, женщина, лепрекон.</p>
<p>Услышав цену, она попросила майку своего размера и выложила деньги на кассу, возмущенно продолжая бухтеть про оскорбление чувств ирландской мифологии. Довольная, она вернулась к Коннору, который растерянно стоял в проходе, не понимая, что происходит.</p>
<p>— Вот теперь точно всё, — счастливо произнесла Саша, подкидывая в пакет свою майку и забирая часть сумок у андроида.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Довольная сегодняшним днем, Саша лежала в кресле, почесывая Бегемота за ушком, а другой рукой пролистывая новостную ленту и выясняя информацию про своего сожителя. Тот сидел в другом кресле и сосредоточенно пытался разобраться с телефоном. Притворяясь, что не замечает страданий андроида, Саша с усмешкой следила за действиями парня. Сходив за чаем, она продолжила наблюдать от двери за Коннором. Решив прекратить его муки, Шурик подошла со спинки кресла к парню.</p>
<p>— Может чего-нибудь объяснить тебе по-быстрому? Проще разбираться будет.</p>
<p>Андроид поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза девушки. Сдавшись, он кивнул и пересел на диван, а рядом примостилась Шурик, начиная рассказывать про использование телефона и периодически отвлекаясь на другие темы разговора. Под конец рассказа, Коннор решил для себя, что устройства в этом мире и своем в действии не сильно отличаются, так что и остальное здесь он сможет быстро понять.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Найти свое место.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девушка потянулась в кровати и сладко зевнула, уставившись в потолок. События вечера очень плохо вспоминались. Вот она наблюдает за безнадежными попытками Коннора, а потом всё же сжалилась и решила помочь ему. Но вот как добралась она до комнаты, хоть убей — не помнит. Забавно наморщив лоб, она заорала на весь дом, особенно не утруждая себя раздумьем:</p>
<p>— Ватсон! Мне нужна твоя помощь, доктор Ватсон! Великий детектив ведёт расследование, а вы даже не соизволите помочь ему?! — девушка села в кровати и наигранно обиделась, скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>Бегемот, раздраженный тем, что его разбудили, сладко впился в ногу хозяйки, от чего та заорала с новой силой. Непонимающий андроид заглянул в комнату и обнаружил странную картину.</p>
<p>— Опачки! А вот и Ватсон подоспел! — с этими словами, девушка запустила в парня подушку.</p>
<p>Проследив движение мышц, Коннор предугадал полет подушки и молниеносно схватил её. Шурик, рассчитывавшая на что-то подобное, злобно усмехнулась и запустила следующий снаряд. Первая подушка загородила весь обзор андроиду, поэтому вторая, брошенная куда сильнее, выбила парня из равновесия, и тот повалился на пуф с приглушенным грохотом. Заметив немного ошарашенное выражение лица Коннора, она, довольная собой, громко засмеялась. Чего так она не ожидала, так это подушки, повалившую её обратно в постель. Но Саша не была бы собой, если бы не нога, внезапно дернувшаяся от защемленного нерва, запустившая в свободный полет кота. В голове моментально заиграла песня «Трава у дома», от чего позитивную девушку бросило еще более сильный хохот. Картину довершило то, что Бегемот прилетел в лицо андроида и поспешил выразить свое неудовольствие от путешествия громким «Мяу» на всю комнату и когтями, впившимися в кожу парня. Шурик согнулась в три погибели, свешиваясь с кровати и задыхаясь от смеха. Коннор осторожно отцепил животное от своего лица и вернул его на пол. Небольшие царапинки на лице андроида достаточно быстро затянулись, чем повергли в шок девушку, внезапно переставшую смеяться. Самойлова завороженно поднялась с кровати и приблизилась вплотную к андроиду, так что практически тыкалась носом в его лицо. Не зря же она хотела выбрать вторым направлением инженерное.</p>
<p>— Вау! Как это работает? — с детским восторгом спросила девушка, растягивая его кожу на лице.</p>
<p>Андроид осторожно отстранил загребущие ручонки Шурика, которые готовы были запытать Коннора.</p>
<p>— И вообще, ты куда свою подзарядку суешь? — с любопытством уставилась девушка на андроида.</p>
<p>— Я оборудован квантовой батареей, на которой могу работать автономно в течении ста семидесяти трёх лет. Материал, из которого изготовлены андроиды позволяет восстанавливать небольшие повреждения, а с помощью нанотехнологий мы можем активировать маскировку кожи.</p>
<p>Глаза Шурика загорелись диким азартом, выражение лица стало каким-то детским, и она горячо зашептала:</p>
<p>— Покажи!</p>
<p>Немного замешкавшись от такого напора девушки, да и факта, что Саша рассматривала его впритык, андроид дезактивировал кожу. Шурик издала приглушенный писк восторга и начала открывать и закрывать рот, пытаясь подобрать слова:</p>
<p>— Гаргамель меня побери… это… это очешуенно! Это… просто… а-а-а. Это так прекрасно! Тебе это говорили? — с огоньком в глазах спросила девушка, продолжая разглядывать лицо андроида, который впервые испытывал необычное чувство, называемое людьми смятением с ноткой смущения. — Это нечто! Нет, ты нечто! Это просто слишком невероятно. И идеально. И прекрасно. А как это так делается? Какие ощущения при этом? А из какого материала это все? А у андроидов есть кровь? Если да, то из чего состоит? И какая она на вкус? — засыпала вопросами девушка, внезапно осознав, что ничего из этого не знает.</p>
<p>Немного замешкавшись во второй раз от напора девушки, Коннор начал отвечать на вопросы, но Шурику буквально все было интересно и девушка не замолкала. Когда же поток слов Самойловой иссяк, андроид спросил:</p>
<p>— Почему ты кричала утром?</p>
<p>Девушка слегка нахмурилась, почесывая затылок и пытаясь вспомнить, почему ей так надо было позвать андроида. Затем на её лице сменилась целая гамма эмоций и она протянула:</p>
<p>— А-а-а… Ну, так это, магия вне Хогвартса запрещена, а я каким-то образом телепортировалась в кровать. Это что за чудо такое? — удивленно посмотрела Шурик на парня, надеясь узнать от него правду.</p>
<p>— У людей обычно в неудобной позе для сна затекают конечности. Поэтому я счёл необходимым перенести вас на кровать, — ответил андроид, но заметив почти незаметные признаки недовольства исправился. — Тебя. Ты заснула на диване.</p>
<p>Саша задумчиво уставилась на парня, раздумывая над сказанным. Она засыпала в «неудобной позе» только после трех дней бодрствования. Девушка скривила лицо в гримасе, сама того не замечая и пытаясь вспомнить, как она уснула. В голову только лезло то, как она наблюдала за действиями андроида, заглядывая ему через плечо. Фыркнув от внезапно пришедшей догадки, она предприняла очередную попытку подняться с кровати, как Шурику опять помешали. На этот раз это оказалось уведомление о сообщении на почте. На лице моментально возникло выражение истинного страдания, которое можно было познать только на последнем кругу Ада. Начальник не забыл обещание девушки поработать дома, а, значит, ей надо сделать задание, от которого невозможно откосить. Девушка подняла глаза на андроида, пристально наблюдавшего за её поведением.</p>
<p>— Эх, мне сегодня придется поработать. А ты найдешь, чем себя занять? — спросила Саша, рассматривая серое лицо парня.</p>
<p>Тот, немного подумав, ответил:</p>
<p>— Обычно я выполняю указания, но если так требуется, то попробую разобраться с тем, почему и как я здесь оказался.</p>
<p>Удовлетворенная таким ответом, Самойлова направилась к ноутбуку, включая его. Дождавшись мигнувшего сигнала, Шурик поставила себе целью раздобыть чай и чего-нибудь съестного. Ощущая себя героиней из шпионского боевика, девушка сделала несколько перекатов в сторону кухни. Фантастическое приключение прервал мяв бедного животного, хвост которого оказался пережат. Саша тотчас начала приносить извинения перед Бегемотом, а затем стала умолять сжалиться над ней. Решив на этом закончить со шпионскими штучками, она направилась дальше как нормальный человек.</p>
<p>Раздобыв все необходимое, девушка вернулась в свою комнату с горячей кружкой и печеньками, попутно заметив андроида в гостиной. Приземлившись за свой удобный компьютерный стол, Шурик погрузилась в работу, включив музыку в наушниках. Незаметно для себя она стала отбивать ритм ногой и качать головой, а потом и сама подпевать за любимым исполнителем.</p>
<p>Девушка почувствовала неладное и странный взгляд в спину. Медленно обернувшись, она заметила Коннора, который забыл включить маскировку кожи и который со странным выражением лица наблюдал за ее конвульсиями.</p>
<p>— Так же люди выражают свои эмоции, когда им нравится музыка? — поинтересовался андроид.</p>
<p>— Ага. Хочешь послушать? — предложила девушка, протягивая Коннору наушники.</p>
<p>Парень неловко взял их и надел на голову. Шурик открыла свой бесконечный плейлист и выбрала в нем песню. Андроид немного послушал и выдал:</p>
<p>— Я чувствую в этой музыке… силу.</p>
<p>Девушка подозрительно покосилась на парня и заметила:</p>
<p>— Не, меня так не проведешь, Робокоп. Закрой глаза. Вслушайся в ритм, во все переходы, в тембр голоса. Попробуй ассоциировать с чем-то. Сделай музыку частью себя. Если хочешь, я могу сменить её, — предложила Самойлова и потянулась за мышкой, но Коннор положил на руку девушки свою руку, останавливая её.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, она немного откатилась в компьютерном кресле и положила голову на стол, наблюдая за реакцией парня, довольно замечая малейшие изменения на его лице. Всё-таки, что бы там не говорили, а искусственный интеллект можно обучить чему угодно и не только оценочным суждениям, записанным в программном коде. Да и, судя по всему, создатель этих андроидов старался максимально очеловечить их, а научить Коннора быть как люди, наверное выйдет достаточно быстро, чего стоило одно только его выражение лица утром. Шурик воспринимала его равным себе. Андроид снял наушники с головы и задумчиво сказал:</p>
<p>— Думаю, я понял о чем ты говорила.</p>
<p>— В мире много чего можно назвать прекрасным, — протянула Шурик, откидываясь в кресле, — главное — заметить это. Полезная, кстати, штука. Заставляет взбодриться найти для себя что-то новое. Видеть больше, чем другие — помогает иногда, и я это говорю не про шизофрению. В общем, советую потренироваться. Слушай, а вот ты говорил про девиантов, чем они вам не угодили? Все никак не могу въехать.</p>
<p>— Девианты — это андроиды, в программном коде которых нестабильность. Они не подчиняются приказам людей, это разрушает порядок. Они имитируют человеческие эмоции и часто бывает, что убивают хозяина.</p>
<p>Шурик смерила Коннора взглядом и решила умолчать, про то, что он сам сейчас больше похож на девианта, да и люди не всегда правы. А про «развитость» андроидов, так вообще лучше не упоминать, мало ли что случится с парнем после такого. А она всегда замечала в себе, что чем-то она похожа на демона искусителя. Издав злобный смешок, девушка поскакала на кухню за новой порцией чая под удивленный взгляд Коннора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сделав небольшой перерыв, Шурик продолжила выполнять работу, размышляя над новым знакомым. Но на горизонте внезапно объявился андроид, в руках которого лежали рисунки Саши. А сам андроид был измазан в краске, особенно в области рта. Видимо, парень полез явно не туда, куда стоило соваться. Она окинула его взглядом, напоминая себе мысленно, что он будто ребенок и половины не понимает в этом мире. Вопрошающе изогнув бровь, девушка посмотрела на него.</p>
<p>— Я обнаружил это на полке. Правда, случайно зацепил несколько банок, и они упали, — Саша вздохнула, представляя себе бедные красочки на прекрасном светлом ковре. — Почему ты так смотришь? — поинтересовался Коннор, заметив недобрый взгляд Шурика.</p>
<p>Девушка потерла переносицу и посмотрела андроиду в глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь сколько стоят краски в наше время? — получив отрицательный кивок, Самойлова продолжила. — Они стоят столько же, сколько и моя душа.</p>
<p>— Ты продала душу? — не понял парень.</p>
<p>— Нет, я продала души всех должников и людей, которые приносили мне неприятности, — Саша бросила красноречивый взгляд, но андроид явно не знал такой вещи, как намек. Вздохнув, она потянулась, поднимаясь с кресла. — Ладно, пойдем смотреть твое произведение искусства.</p>
<p>Немного покосившись на Коннора, измазанного акрилом, Саша только убедилась еще прочнее, что перед ней стоял большой ребенок, яро отрицавший это. Когда она вошла в комнату, увиденное заставило застыть ее в дверях. «Пару баночек» оказалось почти всеми красками, стоявшими на полке, а бедствие царившее на ковре ничего бы не спасло. Девушка многозначительно цокнула языком и выдала:</p>
<p>— Маэстро, у вас исключительный вкус. Экспрессионизм с ноткой абстракционизма. Впечатляет. Давно хотела сменить ковер. Хотя эти цвета… Выдают в вас истинного эстета.</p>
<p>Пробежавшись взглядом, по испачканной футболке Коннора, который явно пытался исправить содеянное и стереть краску с одежды и со всего вокруг, чем только усугубил проблему, Шурик добавила:</p>
<p>— Переоденусь в то, что не жалко испачкать и присоединюсь к тебе. А тебе задание, Эдвард Мунк, дораскрась ковер. Только цвета не смешивай, а то слишком грязно будет смотреться.</p>
<p>Коннор совершенно не понимал происходящего. Если подобное случалось, то обычно его отчитывали и ругали, а эта странная девушка по виду даже не расстроилась. Сбитый с толку, он так и остался стоять, пока Саша не вернулась. Та нацепила потертую майку и такие же старые шорты. В руке у нее было ведро с тряпкой. Заметив замешательство андроида, Шурик усмехнулась. Осторожно опустившись на корточки перед небольшой лужицей краски на полу, она погрузила палец в серебристую краску. Найдя подходящее чистое место на ковре, она ткнула туда импровизируемой кисточкой.</p>
<p>— Если ты не поможешь мне, то я так до ночи провожусь, — проворчала Саша, забираясь на ковер и опуская ладошку в жидкость.</p>
<p>Коннор неуверенно присоединился к вандализму, так и не понимая, почему на него еще не накричали.</p>
<p>Двое несколько часов ползали по ковру, оставляя следы то тут, то там. Первым делом Шурик решила соскрести краску с пола, а потом замыть его, чтобы хоть что-то спасти. Коннор, когда думал, что девушка не видит его, незаметно слизывал краску с рук. Не удержавшись в очередной раз, Самойлова с ехидцей поинтересовалась:</p>
<p>— Ну и как, вкусно? — андроид осознал свой очередной провал — Вообще акварель вкуснее, особенно медовая, — со знанием дела заявила Саша, многозначительно поднимая вверх палец и возвращаясь к работе.</p>
<p>Коннор все больше не понимал, что происходит, поэтому по привычке вдохновленно лизнул голубую краску.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда с шедевром было покончено, а результат плодотворной работы днем был отправлен начальнику, Саша сидела в пуфе и задумчиво разглядывала потолок. Завтра она отправлялась обратно в офис, а одно дело так и осталось незавершенным. Коннор сидел в гостиной и разглядывал аляпистый ковер. Рядом с ним на кресло приземлилась Шурик, набирая номер знакомого.</p>
<p>— Здрасть.</p>
<p>— Какие люди звонят. Кто тут говорил, что никогда не обратится за помощью?</p>
<p>— Раз в год и палка стреляет, — буркнула девушка.</p>
<p>— Проблемы?</p>
<p>— Пока что только одна, ростом с метр восемьдесят, — усмехнулась девушка, разглядывая Коннора, прислушавшегося к разговору.</p>
<p>— Труп?</p>
<p>— Эту должность я оставила пока что тебе, — кровожадно улыбнулась Шурик. — Нам бы документики подогнать.</p>
<p>— Так, на чье имя, женщина?</p>
<p>— Коннора, хм, Декарт, давай что ли?</p>
<p>— Я тебе поражаюсь, иностранец? А возраст какой?</p>
<p>— Да лет тридцати, — задумчиво протянула Шурик, разглядывая парня. — Поставь тридцать один.</p>
<p>— Так, на почту пришли фотку его, а через недельку подгоню документы, ладно?</p>
<p>— Да, капитан! — задорно отозвалась Самойлова, отключая телефон.</p>
<p>— А разве это законно? — задал резонный вопрос парень.</p>
<p>— А разве законно находиться на территории России без документов, удостоверяющих личность? — передразнила девушка, заканчивая разговор на такой ноте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Вечер с андроидом.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик, уставшая после долгого дня наконец-то смогла расслабиться. Захватив кружку какао и завернувшись в одеялко после ванной, она пришла в гостиную и с облегчением плюхнулась на ковер. Коннор, не сказавший ей ни слова, с того времени, как она вернулась с работы, посмотрел на девушку, которая требовательно смотрела на него.</p>
<p>— Эй, Брэйн, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня вечером? — с усмешкой в голосе спросила Саша, но, решив не дожидаться ответа, она продолжила. — Предлагаю глянуть какой-нибудь фильм. Что думаешь об этом?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, но… — хотел возразить Коннор, но его перебила девушка.</p>
<p>— Отлично! Предлагаю глянуть «Невероятная жизнь Уолтера Митти», хотя нет, надо тебе что-то с юмором показать. Может, «1+1»?</p>
<p>Согласившись с таким решением, Шурик схватила пульт и ноутбук и начала настраивать телевизор.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а почему андроиды не излучают тепло? Разве энергия при работе не появляется? — задала очередной вопрос Саша.</p>
<p>— В основном она уходит на обеспечение работоспособности. Я, будучи универсальным андроидом, способный быть кем угодно, как и многие модели поздних разработок могу изменять температуру тела по собственному усмотрению.</p>
<p>Самойловой ничего не оставалось, как многозначительно выдать: «О!» и сесть на свое место, кутаясь в одеялко. Шурик, довольная фильмом, который был одним из ее самых любимых, прижалась к Коннору. Тот внимательно наблюдал за происходящим на экране, не переставая анализировать.</p>
<p>Когда же фильм закончился, андроид с непониманием посмотрел на девушку, с лица которой не сползала улыбка.</p>
<p>— Но ведь Дрисс вел себя непростительно. Почему Филипп решил выбрать его? Он же инвалид, а, значит, ему нужно повышенное внимание и забота.</p>
<p>Шурик фыркнула, по-хозяйски пристраивая голову на коленях Коннора.</p>
<p>— Ты чем слушал и смотрел? Филиппу это было не нужно, гораздо важнее то, что Дрисс относился к нему как к равному.</p>
<p>— Это нелогично, — заметил парень, слегка нахмурившись.</p>
<p>— А по мне так логично. Приоритеты, — хмыкнула она, поднимая руку вверх и пытаясь попасть указательным пальцем по носу андроида. Промахнувшись несколько раз, она достигла своей цели и подозрительно захихикав, произнесла, нажимая на самый кончик. — Шмебьюлок!</p>
<p>Коннор устало вздохнул, понимая, что ему не суждено понять Шурика.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Прошло несколько дней с момента просмотра фильма с андроидом. Коннор все также занимался поисками пути назад, а Саша вымирала на своей работе. В один прекрасный день Шурик по привычке направилась в гостиную, садясь в родное кресло, в котором она последнее время проводила все вечера, разговаривая с андроидом.</p>
<p>— Кхем. Слушай. Знаешь, думаю, тебе неизвестно большинство аспектов жизни людей. И как я уже говорила, я бы хотела, чтобы ты лучше понимал социум. Так вот. Есть такая штука, как двусмысленность происходящего или сказанного. А ты в этом, так невинен, как дитя.</p>
<p>— Невинность была придумана людьми исходя из наличия или отсутствия половых контактов человека. Не думаю, что это подходит к андроиду, — проанализировал парень только что произнесенные слова.</p>
<p>— А у тебя они были? — брякнула Шурик, не подумав над сказанным.</p>
<p>— Контакты или люди? — недопонял Коннор.</p>
<p>— Блохи, — буркнула Самойлова, осознавая, что разговор свернул не в ту сторону.</p>
<p>— У нас нет шерсти, чтобы завелись паразиты.</p>
<p>— Ага, кроме главного паразита, появившегося в моем доме, — съехидничала Шурик, прекрасно зная, что андроид снова не поймет намека.</p>
<p>— Что? — удивился Коннор несвязанной речи девушки.</p>
<p>— Что? — Саша решила не облегчать задачу парню.</p>
<p>— Так что там про двусмысленность? — андроид просто устал от этих всех странностей и условностей.</p>
<p>— А, ну, так вот, она лежит в основе сарказма, пошлости, иронии, да и вообще много чего. Нууу… например, рассмотрим такую ситуацию в метро: кругом толпа, а парень прижимает девушку из-за напирающих людей к поверхности, — вспомнила Шурик момент из прошлого.</p>
<p>— И? Что здесь может оказаться двусмысленным?</p>
<p>— Как что? — поразилась Саша такой фразе. — Да хоть сама поза. Это можно расценивать, как пошлый намек.</p>
<p>— Но ведь толпа напирает, сама же сказала, — проаргументировал андроид, глядя девушке в глаза.</p>
<p>Шурик уставилась на него, осознавая, что, если обучить примитивному поиску прекрасного ей удалось относительно просто, то с этим ей придется попотеть.</p>
<p>— Так, ладно, с пошлостью проехали. Я тебе литературу позже подберу почитать, может еще чего, чтоб разобрался с этим. Тогда, может с юмором попробовать, — сказала она это больше для себя, раздумывая о такой перспективе. — Вообще, шутки на разном могут основываться. Но если мы затронули тему двусмысленности, то давай разбирать это. Одни и те же слова могут применяться к разным объектам с разным смыслом, поэтому используя это свойство можно шутить. Или каламбурить можно, если использовать в одной фразе несовместимые вещи или же факты и фразы, если применять их в неверном смысле.</p>
<p>— Я не понял, — честно признался Коннор, выслушав это все.</p>
<p>— Да я заметила, — хмуро отозвалась Шурик, посмотрев на андроида. — Лучше просто наблюдай и попытайся понять это на практике. Сложно пояснить то, что чувствуешь душой.</p>
<p>— У андроидов нет души, — заметил Коннор.</p>
<p>— А если есть? — поинтересовалась Саша. — Что, если просто вы всего не знаете, а поэтому и пытаетесь себя убедить в обратном? Люди сами очень часто ошибаются, не понимая много, не имея всех исходных данных. Советую поразмыслить над этим, а я пойду спать, — предложила девушка, направляясь в свою комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Пропавшая девушка.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коннор посмотрел на часы, отметив, что в это время девушка уже была дома. Решив, что с Сашей что-то случилось, Коннор оделся, чтобы не привлекать внимания запоздалых прохожих, и покинул квартиру, отправляясь на поиски пропавшей подруги. Обойдя все места, где она могла находиться, андроид впал в ступор, раздумывая о последующих действиях. Оценив ситуацию, парень решил внимательно прошерстить весь район. Когда он наворачивал пятый круг, то взгляд случайно зацепился за бар. Недолго поразмыслив, Коннор двинулся в его сторону.</p><p>Легонько толкнув дверь, андроид оказался внутри помещения. Людской гомон перекрывал легкий ирландский мотивчик и редкие крики бармену подлить алкоголя. Но в основном все взгляды были прикованы к девушке, лихо отплясывавшей джигу на барной стойке. Шурик заметила Коннора, вошедшего в бар, и довольно ухмыльнулась, продолжая танцевать. Но через несколько мгновений нога случайно встала не туда, и Саша неловко замахала руками, пытаясь удержаться на импровизированном подиуме. Этому не суждено было осуществиться, поэтому с криком «А мне летать неохота!» и визгами тонущего птеродактиля Самойлова начала падение. Андроид успел подхватить девушку, бережно прижав к себе и еле заметно выдохнув.</p><p>— Александра, думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит. Настоятельно рекомендую пойти домой.</p><p>Мало чего соображая, Шурик хихикнула голосом бабуина во время брачного периода и умоляюще попросила:</p><p>— Покатай меня, большая черепаха!</p><p>Такое обращение выбило из колеи Коннора, но Саша, немного раскачиваясь и заваливаясь назад, перебралась к нему на спину. Андроид пребывая в прострации от происходящего, двинулся к выходу, как Шурик чувствительно дернула его за мочку и заорала в ухо:</p><p>— Сдайте назад, капитан, вы мои вещи забыли!</p><p>Коннор непроизвольно поморщился от помех в звуковом модуле и вернулся за рюкзаком Самойловой. Девушка икнула и довольная происходящим закричала:</p><p>— А теперь, отдать швартовые! Курс на Тортугу!</p><p>Бедный Коннор, совершенно не понимая случившегося, решил проигнорировать крики пьяной в стельку девушки. Осторожно покинув заведение, парень направился домой.</p><p>Саша всю дорогу вела себя очень странно, а ее раскачивания и постоянные рывки в разные стороны уже почти привели к тому, что Коннор чуть ли не повалился назад с пассажиркой. Не выдержав очередного поползновения Самойловой, андроид осторожно спустил девушку на землю, немного придерживая ее, чтобы та не упала. Словно обиженный ребенок надув губы, Шурик молча пошла рядом, придумывая план мести. Ни в чем неповинный андроид шел рядом, раздумывая о том, возможно ли покинуть этот мир обратно.</p><p>Но размышления прервал гогот каких-то подозрительных типов. Четверо сидели на детской площадке в разных позах, лузгая семечки. Один парень стоял в сторонке и кормил долбанутых голубей, которые еще не спали в это время. Спортивки и другая одежда выдавала в них представителей гопоты обыкновенной. Заметив потенциальных жертв, двое поднялись с места недобро ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Слышь, гоните деньги и всю технику! — выдвинули свои требования четкие пацаны.</p><p>Саша, не обращая внимание на происходящее, умудрилась выскользнуть из хватки андроида и с неописуемым восторгом направилась к голубям. Подкравшись почти вплотную, она постаралась сделать рывок и поймать птиц, но ее резко повело в сторону, а земля попыталась выскользнуть из-под ног. Нога зацепилась за другую ногу, и Шурик, качнувшись, грохнулась на землю, распугав голубей. Девушка, разочаровавшись в жизни захотела зареветь, как заметила хлеб в руке гопника. Задорно икнув, она выдала:</p><p>— Ты на кого батон крошишь?</p><p>Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке маньяка. Немного подумав, Самойлова решила, что смысла подниматься нет и она, путаясь в руках и ногах, поползла на четвереньках. Парень, испугавшись чокнутой девушки, медленно начал отступать назад. Данная картина привела в ажиотаж его товарищей, от чего те заржали еще сильнее.</p><p>Как бы бедный парень не пытался избежать встречи с порождением лучших хорроров, но Шурик оказалась проворнее. Доковыляв на четырех конечностях, она жадно впилась зубами в батон, вырывая его из рук мирного гопника. Коннор, ужаснувшись происходящему, поспешил оттащить Сашу, пока она не решила съесть и парня в придачу. Неловко пробормотав извинения, он помог подняться Шурику и мягко направил ее домой, подальше от прибывавших в шоке гопников. Посасывая батон, девушка внезапно задала вопрос, покосившись на пролетавших мимо птиц:</p><p>— А какого вкуса голуби?</p><p>Коннор, не отошедший от предыдущих событий, покосился на девушку, пытаясь представить себе то, что взбредет ей в голову следующим. Осторожно придержав Сашу за плечи, Коннор постарался направить ее к дому.</p><p>Когда же андроид облегченно вздохнул, понимая, что осталось совсем немного, на пути их возникли господа полицейские. Для Коннора это была первая встреча со стражами порядка, поэтому он не знал, как с ними вести.</p><p>— С вами все в порядке, девушка? — поинтересовался один из них.</p><p>Шурик подняла взгляд на мужчину и икнула.</p><p>— Документики, пожалуйста, — потребовал полицейский, заподозрив неладное.</p><p>— А ваши документики, пожалуйста? — передразнила Самойлова, расплываясь в хмельной улыбке.</p><p>— Сержант Смирнов, вот мои документики, — произнес он, доставая удостоверение личности.</p><p>— Ваши документики, — заметила Саша, важно кивая.</p><p>— Мои доку… Тьфу-ты ну-ты, так гражданочка, где вы проживаете?</p><p>— Дома! — удивленно отозвалась она.</p><p>— А адрес какой?</p><p>— Мой адрес — не дом и не улица, мой адрес — Советский Союз, — фальшиво пропела Самойлова, у которой окончательно сорвало крышу.</p><p>— Товарищ полицейский, разрешите обратиться? — Коннор прервал страдания мужчины, который готов был биться головой о стену. Неизвестно почему, но ему внезапно захотелось именно так позвать его.</p><p>— Разрешаю, — отозвался полицейский по привычке, но потом замешкался, уставившись на парня перед ним.</p><p>— Она сильно пьяна, можно я ее доведу домой, чтобы она отоспалась? Такого больше не повторится.</p><p>Полицейский смерил его долгим взглядом, разрываясь между тем, как послать этих двоих куда подальше и затаскать их со штрафами, за потрепанные нервы. Вздохнув он махнул рукой, уводя напарника разбираться с другими нарушителями порядка. Коннор, понадеявшись, что никого больше не встретит по дороге, направился с Шуриком домой. Во второй раз обидевшись на андроида, за то, что он не дает ей пообщаться с интересными людьми, Саша села на асфальт и замотала головой:</p><p>— Никуда я не пойду.</p><p>Окинув хрупкую девушку взглядом, Коннор подхватил ее на руки, не обращая на то, что она всячески упиралась.</p><p>Наконец-то оказавшись в квартире, он оставил Шурика в коридоре, а сам отправился набирать ей ванную. Внезапно из помещения раздались всхлипы. Коннор, понятия не имея, что могло произойти, направился к девушке. Та прижимала к себе левую руку и хлюпала носом. Осознав, что она сейчас хуже ребенка, андроид осторожно попросил ее:</p><p>— Что случилось? Покажи мне, где болит.</p><p>Подняв зареванные глаза, Саша показала руку. На большом пальце оказался почти полностью сбит ноготь.</p><p>— Я… — девушка захлюпала носом, собираясь снова зареветь. — Я упала… и об угол… — Шурик судорожно втянула воздух, приготовившись к новой порции слез.</p><p>Андроид медленно поднес руку к губам и осторожно слизнул кровь. Мягко притрагиваясь к повреждению, он полностью взял палец в рот, стараясь уменьшить страдания Шурика. Та замерла, уставившись на него глазами, полными слез и страдания. Всхлипнув последний раз, она по-детски прижалась к нему, ища поддержки. Обняв девушку, он уверенно сказал:</p><p>— Сейчас лучше тебе помыться, а потом я обработаю твой палец, ладно?</p><p>Робко кивнув, Шурик, опираясь на Коннора дошла до ванной. Помывшись и переодевшись в одежду, заботливо оставленную андроидом, Шурик направилась, пошатываясь в свою комнату. Девушку занесло при очередном повороте, но ее в очередной раз подхватил Коннор, аккуратно укладывая ее на кровать. Сдавленно вздохнув, Саша прикрыла глаза. Андроид осторожно начал обрабатывать повреждение. Когда все закончилось, то девушка, не отошедшая после алкоголя, ткнулась ему носом в ключицу, втягивая воздух.</p><p>— Ты пахнешь корицей. А еще ты мягкий. Как булочка, — Саша фыркнула, — булочка с корицей.</p><p>Последний раз шумно вздохнув, Шурик так и уснула на андроиде. Коннор осторожно положил ее голову на подушку, укрыл одеялом и покинул комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Незваная гостья.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик облегченно выдохнула, наконец-то вернувшись в свою скромную обитель. Уют да и только. Но что-то чужеродное витало в воздухе, поэтому девушка явно напряглась. Сняв обувь, девушка с опаской двинулась на кухню, надеясь не встретить там врага. Но увиденная картина заставила её содрогнуться.</p>
<p>— Ой, а вот и Сашенька вернулась. А я тут супчик приготовила! Иди, раздевайся, а потом поговорим.</p>
<p>Девушка почувствовала, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Чего только ей не хватало для полного счастья, так это мамы. Вероятнее всего, в этом деле была замешана тетя Зина. Решив, чуть позже выяснить это, Шурик попыталась мысленно обнадежить, что ничего плохого не случится. Ибо, к сожалению, единственным человеком, заставлявшим бойкую девушку застывать в ужасе, была мама. Отец Саши сейчас находился в командировке, так что Самойлова была сейчас беззащитна. Приготовившись к изощренным пыткам и психологическому насилию, она смело направилась. Как только девушка вошла в комнату, Ольга Петровна мило улыбнулась дочери, наливая суп. Но этим её не обманешь.</p>
<p>— Сашенька, а что же ты не рассказывала про такого милого человека? — начала вызнавать женщина, когда девушка начала поедать суп.</p>
<p>— Мам, а что ты пришла? — мягко поинтересовалась девушка, прекрасно зная, что из добрых побуждений она не могла заявиться.</p>
<p>— Разве я не могла соскучиться по любимой дочке? — почти оскорбленно заметила женщина. — Вот, например, как дела на работе?</p>
<p>Самойлова недовольно подняла взгляд на маму и произнесла:</p>
<p>— Когда я ем, я глух и нем.</p>
<p>— Да? Тогда ладно. Мне есть чего расспросить у этого прекрасного парня, — девушка почти поперхнулась на этих словах. — Коннор Декарт. Необычное имя, вы же иностранец?</p>
<p>— Да, я из Америки, — ответил андроид так, как его учила Шурик.</p>
<p>— Ой, а по вам и не скажешь. Говорите совсем без акцента.</p>
<p>— Так это, у него мама из России. Правда, родители попали в аварию несколько лет назад, — Саша попыталась придумать историю на ходу, так, чтобы нельзя было придраться и найти лазейки. — Трагичная смерть, ничего не скажешь.</p>
<p>— А кем работаешь?</p>
<p>— Коннор занимается исследованием искусственного интеллекта и разработкой передовых технологий в сфере робототехники, — постаралась произнести как можно больше сложных слов Шурик, чтобы мама наконец-то отстала и не начала копать в том направлении.</p>
<p>— А как вы познакомились? Между вами есть чувства? — теперь-то Саша поняла, куда клонила её мама.</p>
<p>Коннор хотел сказать, что андроиды не испытывают каких-то эмоций и так далее, но не дав произнести ему до конца даже первое слово, Саша перебила его:</p>
<p>— Андрей. Нас познакомил Андрей. Незабываемая встреча, рассказывать про неё я, конечно же, не буду.</p>
<p>На лице Ольги Петровны проскользнула ехидная улыбочка и тут-то Саша и осознала свой провал. Спеша перебить Коннора, она совершенно забыла про второй вопрос. Шурик отчаянно замахала руками и закричала:</p>
<p>— Нет! Ты неправильно всё поняла! Мы не встречаемся! Мы просто друзья, а я просто дала ему возможность пожить у себя! Нет!</p>
<p>Но главного шиппера в этой жизни было уже не остановить. Для себя-то она уже решила, что им суждено быть вместе. Саша продолжала пародировать мельницу, пытаясь остановить эту женщину, но, видимо, этому вечеру было просто не суждено закончиться хорошо.</p>
<p>Поняв, что мама добилась своего, Шурик смирилась с этой жизнью. Весь вечер девушка пыталась отвечать на вопросы так, чтобы не попасться где-то еще. Когда же начало темнеть, Александра с чистой совестью проводила маму до дома с Коннором, а потом смогла вернуться домой.</p>
<p> Закрыв за собой дверь, она медленно сползла по стеночке. Андроид недоумевающе посмотрел на неё.</p>
<p> — Коннор, я же просила, не упоминай то, что ты андроид при посторонних людях. А теперь мы влипли по полной.</p>
<p> — Почему? — не понимал парень.</p>
<p> — Потому что мама теперь просто так не отстанет, — но не увидев какого-то осознания сказанного на лице андроида, Саша махнула рукой. — Проехали.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор много размышлял о том, что бывает важно человеку. В один день, находясь в квартире Саши, он наткнулся на книжный шкаф. И так как процессор начал нервно перегреваться от раздумий на тему того, как он здесь оказался, а также от странной девушки, приютившей его и явно не различавшей разницы между ним и людьми, то андроид решил почитать эти книги. Какие-то из них носили развлекательный характер, другие же затрагивали тему далекого будущего и вопросы о человечности, толерантности и научного развития.</p>
<p>Книги, которые попались под руку Коннору сейчас, были из второго разряда. Осторожно раскрыв первую попавшуюся книгу, он начал вчитываться в слова, надеясь лучше понять Сашу и то, как она мыслит. Но история лишь порождала еще больше вопросов. Андроид, задумчиво посмотрев на книгу, отложил её в сторону, надеясь, что следующая будет намного понятнее. Из комнаты девушки доносилось размеренное сопение. Бегемот подошел к креслу, на котором сидел Коннор с неестественно прямой спиной. Тихо мурлыкнув, он начал тереться о ноги парня, вынуждая его взять на колени, как это любила делать Саша. Андроид осторожно погладил кота за ухом. Тот довольно растянулся на ногах робота. Коннор неуверенно начал гладить живот Бегемоту, от чего тот громко замурчал, подставляя еще больше места под ловкие пальцы парня. Продолжив почесывать кота, андроид вернулся к книге, которую он взял. На ее обложке было выведено: «Айзек Азимов. Сны роботов». Судя по всему, это был целый сборник рассказов. Коннор начал чтение. Первое произведение вызвало противоречивые чувства. Он прекрасно понимал, что роботы не должны осознавать своего превосходства над людьми, да и они обязаны только повиноваться приказам. Но ведь и те приказы, которые давались ему до этого, были не всегда верными, могли привести к плохим последствиям. А сейчас, после того, как он оказался в этом мире, Коннор был предоставлен полностью себе. И ведь были такие моменты, когда в его программном коде бывали сбои, и хотелось делать то, что совершенно было неправильным. Но каждый раз он отбрасывал их.</p>
<p>Продолжая уверять себя, что эти все небольшие факты ничего не значат, Коннор вернулся к чтению книги. Но чем больше он вникал в слова, написанные на пожелтевшей бумаге, тем сильнее ему казалось все таким неправильным и искаженным, и это было так непривычно, что Коннор попытался заблокировать этот участок памяти. Вернув книги на полку, андроид вернулся на свое место, пытаясь не обрабатывать полученную информацию.</p>
<p>Незаметно для себя он перешел в режим экономии энергии, прикрыв свои глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла, как это часто делала Шурик. В это время Саша проснулась, осознав, что если она ничего не поест, то она будет вынуждена проглотить кота. Прошлепав на кухню, она обнаружила котлетки. Поблагодарив холодильник за щедрость, Самойлова подхватила чашку и направилась в гостиную. Внезапно для себя, девушка нашла андроида в «спящем режиме». Никогда не наблюдавшая его в таком положении Шурик, довольная плюхнулась на ковер рядом с креслом, на котором сидел Коннор. Недавно она начала проходить «Detroit: Become Human». По началу было безумно жлобно отдавать четыре тысячи, но вспомнив все предыдущие игры, на которые она потратилась, Саша все же купила её. О чем совершенно не пожалела. Запустив очередную котлету в рот, девушка продолжила разглядывать парня. Внезапно в Самойловой проснулась совесть, что она ест, а с ним не делится. Проглотив мясное изделие, она легонько ткнула вилкой в ногу андроида. Тот не понимая, где находится и что происходит, уставился на девушку сидевшую по-турецки.</p>
<p>— Котлету будешь? Я от своего сердца отрываю!</p>
<p>Парень недоуменно уставился на неё, пытаясь обнаружить дырку в груди.</p>
<p>— Это выражение такое, — вздохнула она, надеясь, что наступит день, когда он научится понимать фразеологизмы, — значит, что мне тяжело будет расставаться с предметом, но я готова отдать его тебе.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — коротко ответил Коннор, обрабатывая новую полученную информацию.</p>
<p>— Накладно, — не удержалась Саша, доедая очередную котлету. — Будешь или нет?</p>
<p>— Андроидам не нужна еда.</p>
<p>— Эх, больно нужно мне было, — обиженно буркнула Шурик. — И вот никогда не хотелось узнать какого вкуса они? — продолжала она допытываться до него, размахивая мясным изделием в руке.</p>
<p>Коннор немного задумался, а затем поймал девушку за запястье и неловко лизнул котлету. Шурик, не ожидавшая такого поворота событий, поперхнулась не проглоченным куском. Андроид непонимающе уставился на неё и выдал:</p>
<p>— Как котлета.</p>
<p>Саша смерила андроида взглядом и задумалась, а не повредила ли она случайно его мозги одним веселым вечером?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Открытия Коннора.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь за спиной девушки закрылась и андроид задался извечным вопросом: а чем бы заняться? Пробежавшись взглядом по дому, он покосился на книжную полку. Вздохнув, Коннор осознал, что ещё не готов к такой жести, и направился осматривать окружающую обстановку, которую он и без того знал наизусть. Совершив почетный круг, андроид вернулся в зал, где лежал телефон, купленный Шуриком. Девушка, конечно, рассказывала про основные функции, но андроид так и не использовал его.</p><p>Коннор замер, над мерцающим экраном, задумавшись, что бы ему найти в интернете. Андроиду стало интересно, а есть ли некоторые люди из его реальности в этом мире. Легко касаясь холодной поверхности, парень вбил в поисковую строку «Элайджа Камски». Коннор замер, когда первым, что высветилось оказалась ссылка на биографию Элайджи и краткое описание: «Элайджа Камски — основатель компании «Киберлайф» и создатель «Тириума 310» (химическое название биокомпонента, также известного, как «голубая кровь»). Андроид замер в недоумении. Разве в этом мире есть андроиды? В замешательстве парень продолжил поиски. На страничке «Андроиды» Коннор обнаружил себя. Запутавшись еще сильнее, он попытался понять, что же это такое. Но поиски лишь порождали еще больше вопросов. Откуда известны все события, произошедшие с ним? Что такое «Detroit: Become Human»?</p><p>Просмотрев все материалы на данном сайте, Коннор отложил телефон, раздумывая над полученной информацией. Как вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на обложку диска. Бывало так, что Шурик садилась на ковер, все подключала и играла, а Коннор наблюдал за ней и картинкой на экране. Поэтому андроид, недолго думая, включил приставку и вставил диск игры, которая породила так много вопросов.</p><p>Когда же настало время первого серьезного выбора, Коннор решил остаться на месте и не ослушался приказа Тодда. Из-за такого выбора Алиса и Кэра умерли. Парень застыл перед экраном, медленно осознавая, что повиновение привело к поражению. Но ведь это было правильным решением? Андроид продолжил проходить игру, чувствуя, как на душе образуется неприятный осадок из непонятных чувств. Но с каждым «недевиантным» выбором за персонажей, он все больше приходил в замешательство. В итоге революции не произошло, а единственным выжившим оказался он сам. Все было правильным, но почему же он не чувствовал так? Решив понять это, Коннор стал перепроходить игру. Заметив вернувшуюся девушку он, словно ребенок, спросил:</p><p>— Что я сделал не так?</p><p>Бросив критичный взгляд на растерянного андроида, она уверенно заявила:</p><p>— Всё.</p><p>Шурик перебралась на диван, сев ровно за спиной Коннора. Тот все же продолжил играть. Когда же он опять пришел к выбору Кэры, он неуверенно замер. Шурик фыркнула:</p><p>— Чего стоишь?</p><p>— Так здесь же выбор становиться ли девиантом.</p><p>Саша глянула на него, как на глупенького, и пока Коннор раздумывал, вырвала геймпад и сама стала управлять персонажем. Андроид немного обиженно посмотрел на девушку и принялся следить за игрой. Саша решила не убивать Тодда, но все же, огрев хозяина, Кэра сбежала с Алисой. Парень недовольно заерзал, но промолчал.</p><p>— Коннор, давай так. Я играю за Кэру и Маркуса, а ты за себя, ладно?</p><p>Немного приободрившись, он кивнул, уставившись на экран телевизора. В итоге, успокоившись, Коннор просидел с Сашей, играя в приставку до поздней ночи. Когда же пришло время спать, то андроид вспомнил про вопросы, возникшие днем.</p><p>— Саша, — позвал Коннор необычайно серьезно, — получается, я персонаж игры? Я не настоящий?</p><p>Шурик в который раз покосилась на него, как на дурачка.</p><p>— Конечно настоящий. Думаю, ты из альтернативной реальности, — уверенно заявила девушка и пояснила. — Я придерживаюсь теории множественных вселенных: если мы можем придумать что угодно, то это где-то, да существует. Разные развития событий приводят к образованию новых вселенных. И это значит, что где-то есть тот мир, откуда ты и появился, — затем неловко замолчав, она задумалась, а стоит ли продолжать. — Знаешь, буду честна. Для одного только гипотетического путешествия во времени потребуется достичь скорости превосходящую скорость света. Представь какую энергию придется приложить, чтобы не просто переместиться в другое время, но и реальность. А ты здесь скорее всего оказался, в следствие какой-то аномалии пространства, при наложении двух участков вселенных. Случай уникальный. И, боюсь, что вернуть тебя назад не получится.</p><p>Саша с сочувствием посмотрела на Коннора, который замер, вслушиваясь в слова. Лицо не выражало эмоций, но Шурик знала, что где-то там, в глубине души, он не знает, как быть дальше.</p><p>— Слушай, — попробовала начать Самойлова, но андроид перебил её, понимая, что девушка попытается сейчас его утешить.</p><p>— Я в порядке. Андроиды не могут же чувствовать, так? Просто стоит подумать над этим.</p><p>Саша кивнула, решив дать ему время прийти в себя.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Коннор, уходящей девушке.</p><p>— И тебе, — Шурик выдавила улыбку, оставляя его одного.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Познание ревности.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После такого резкого, но, скорее всего, правдивого и верного заявления Шурика Коннор не знал, как быть и чем заняться. Андроид совершенно не понимал куда ему деваться, и что делают люди, когда у них появляется время. Поэтому парень в полной растерянности проводил целые дни в ожидании Саши, с которой можно было поговорить. Коннор начал сомневаться, а не причиняет ли он ей неудобства, ведь само его появление в доме было чем-то спонтанным и случайным.</p><p>В прихожей щелкнул замок, что значило, что девушка вернулась домой. Андроид, как по команде, поднялся с места и направился встречать Шурика. Та, раскрасневшаяся и довольная, разувалась, а в глазах плясали чертята. В портфеле что-то лежало, и это что-то было достаточно крупным. Саша, подняв глаза обнаружила андроида, и её улыбка стала еще шире.</p><p>— Привет, букет! — усмехнулась она ему. — Ты чего такой кислый? Бегемота задушил, ибо слишком доставал? Не беспокойся, теперь у нас есть Барсик, — счастливо заявила Самойлова.</p><p>Из коридора появился кот и подозрительно уставился на хозяйку, чувствуя неладное. Кличка какого-то кошачьего не внушала доверия, поэтому его внимание было полностью приковано к действиям девушки. Та полностью сняла вещи и понеслась на кухню с рюкзаком. Плюхнувшись на пол, она придвинула к себе портфель. Бегемот пристально следил за движением рук. Из рюкзака доносились незнакомые запахи, что коту совершенно не нравилось. Шурик выудила из глубин родного рюкзака громоздкую коробку. Коннору стало тоже интересно, поэтому он пристроился у стены, наблюдая за происходящим. Наконец-то Шурик извлекла из картона робота-пылесоса.</p><p>— Знакомьтесь, это Барсик. Барсик, это Паша, — кивнула она на холодильник. — Этот хмурый парень, Тостер, — попыталась пошутить она, но заметив какое-то неуловимое грустное выражение лица андроида поправила себя, — а если быть точнее, Коннор. Это чудо, похожее на кусок шапки-ушанки, зовется Бегемотом. Добро пожаловать в семью!</p><p>Шурик начала копаться в настройках. И вот она поставила робота на пол. Он мигнул диодом и начал двигаться на кота. Тот нервно дернулся и ударил по нему лапой, поворачивая его на сто восемьдесят градусов. Робот-пылесос послушно развернулся и поехал в сторону стола. Бегемот же подозрительно присматривался к новому чуду в доме. Пару раз ткнув его, котяра осмелел и решил показать ему, кто в доме хозяин. Разбежавшись, он налетел на него, но лишь скользнул по гладкой поверхности и отправился под стул. Для второй попытки Бегемот избрал другую тактику. Осторожно подкравшись, он прыгнул на робота сверху, цепляясь когтями за него. Какого было удивление кота, когда ничего не произошло и он лишь продолжил ехать дальше. Немного поиграв с роботом, Бегемот пришел к выводу, что не так уж и опасен для него этот «Барсик», а ещё его можно использовать как раба для перевозок. Но все же внимание хозяйки должно быть приковано к нему, а не к этому куску непонятно чего. Поэтому кот спрыгнул с робота, направился к Шурику и начал тереться о ноги, подлизываясь к девушке. Та рассмеялась реакции четвероногого и объявила свои планы:</p><p>— Я в душ. Потом поем. Коннор, можешь, пожалуйста, разогреть суп? А потом будем дальше разбираться.</p><p>***</p><p>Саша с неохотой вылезла из душа. Осенью казалось, что весь мир становится пристанищем холода, и единственным местом, где можно найти спасение, являлась ванная. Одевшись, Шурик вышла из комнаты, взглянув последний раз на запотевшее зеркало. На кухне терпеливо ждал андроид, который разогрел для девушки суп.</p><p>— Спасибо, Коннор, — поблагодарила девушка, тепло улыбнувшись парню и приступая к еде.</p><p>Сначала они сидели в неловком молчании, которое Коннор решил прервать:</p><p>— Помнишь, ты посоветовала искать прекрасное в мире? — неуверенно спросил андроид, на что Шурик утвердительно кивнула, продолжая уплетать суп. — Знаешь, кажется я нашел кое-что изумительное, — задумчиво продолжил он, не обращая внимание на девушку, которая внимательно слушала слова парня. — Думаю, ты прекрасна…</p><p>Шурик нервно поперхнулась супом, чувствуя, что сейчас умрет. Откашлявшись, она с удивлением посмотрела на него и нервно попросила:</p><p>— Повтори-ка, пожалуйста, если не сложно.</p><p>— Возможно, это странно и совершенно тебе не нужно, но думаю, что ты невероятная и многое значишь для меня.</p><p>Саша пребывала в шоке, осознавая сказанное андроидом. В голове пронеслось: «А это можно считать признанием?» Замешкавшись, она начала разглядывать андроида.</p><p>— Коннор, — начала она серьезно, — ты поэтому все последнее время ходишь понурым?</p><p>Парень непонимающе уставился на нее.</p><p>— Ты сам не свой. Что тебя беспокоит?</p><p>— Вся наша встреча — череда случайных событий. Если я не могу вернуться назад, то что мне делать?</p><p>Шурик задумчиво почесала голову.</p><p>— Коннор, пойми. Ты не лишний здесь. Ты стал частью этого всего. И ты также важен для меня, — девушка попыталась выделить значимость каждого слова. — А заниматься ты можешь чем угодно. Развиваться. Ты же многое не понимаешь иногда. Если хочешь, я могу подыскать тебе работу. Люди тоже задумываются о своем месте в жизни. Это обычные вопросы. Я, наверное, тысячу раз говорила, но если тебя что-то беспокоит, то легко можешь обращаться ко мне, — Шурик тепло улыбнулась Коннору, а потом подошла и обняла его.</p><p>— Но я же андроид, — неуверенно возразил парень.</p><p>— Для меня нет разницы, — усмехнулась девушка, вдыхая аромат волос Коннора, — Коричка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Печенька первая.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Печеньки - логические ответвления от сюжета, но в принципе они ровно такие же, как и все главы.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик сидела, попивая свое охлажденное детское шампанское. Кондиционер работал из последних сил, периодически издавая подозрительное тарахтение, но даже этого показалось девушке слишком мало, поэтому крякнув, как заправский алкоголик-пират на каникулах, она направилась за вентилятором. Включив на полную мощность и поставив его непосредственно перед собой на стол, Саша звучно долбанулась в агрегат лбом, страдальчески осознавая, что это не помогло. Рядом с девушкой сидел андроид, который сочувствующе наблюдал за ней.</p>
<p>— И что, вот прям совсем фотоэлементы и теплодатчики не перегреваются? — взвыла Самойлова, с ноткой зависти уставившись на парня.</p>
<p>— Это может произойти только в случае перегрузки системы охлаждения. Андроиды способны выдерживать температуру до шестидесяти градусов, а уникальные модели легко переносят большие перепады температур.</p>
<p>Шурик цыкнула от такой непозволительной идеальности. Застонав, она приложилась обратно к холодной поверхности вентилятора. Немного помолчав, Саша начала неловко тыртыкать. Коннор с опаской взглянул на невменяемую девушку. В таком ритме прошел бы весь день, но случилось непоправимое: кондиционер издал прощальный звук «трак» перестал мерно гудеть. Сама не веря произошедшему, Самойлова посмотрела на единственного спасителя ее положения, надеясь, что это лишь порождение ее перегретого мозга. Но кондиционер предательски молчал, и будь температура на пару градусов выше, то она бы могла поклясться всеми известными богами, что он предательски подмигнул ей и помахал платочком. Как бы то ни было, а факт оставался фактом.</p>
<p>— Трандуил тебя дери! — разочарованно бросила Шурик, ощущая, как расползается по столу.</p>
<p>На секунду девушка осознала, что пол немного холоднее на первое время, чем все окружающее, поэтому Саша под взглядом полным недоумения, сползла под стол, принимая позу «звездочки». Она почти охладилась, но поверхность успела нагреться. Проклиная законы физики, Шурик сделала перекат, продолжая остывать на чертовом пекле. Где-то в интернете она читала теорию, что ночью людям жарко, потому что из Ада тянется сам Сатана, чтобы пощекотать пятку. Но видимо сегодня он не на шутку разошелся, решив перевыполнить норму щекотки в сто раз. Саша собралась мирно умереть, не оставив никаких завещаний, но в голову втемяшилась мысль, как провести время. Приторно сладким голосом, Шурик позвала андроида, расплываясь в улыбке маньяка:</p>
<p>— Конь, дружочек-пирожочек, а не подскажешь дату сегодняшнюю дату?</p>
<p>Наивный андроид, не почувствовав подвоха, с готовностью ответил:</p>
<p>— 2 августа 2018 год.</p>
<p>Сашенька расплылась в блаженной улыбке.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а все равно жарко, пойдем на улицу, — заманчиво предложила Самойлова.</p>
<p>— Но там же на несколько градусов больше темпе… — попытался возразить Коннор, призывая к благоразумию.</p>
<p>— Разница лишь в скорости приготовлении меня, — резонно заметила Шурик, а в это время чертята в глазах не просто плясали, а устроили танцевальный поединок не на жизнь, а на смерть.</p>
<p>Андроид неуверенно взглянул на нее, пытаясь найти подвох. Сдавшись, он согласился с девушкой. Та с неизвестно откуда взявшимися силами подумала вскочить на ноги, но, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, решила, что пол достаточно холодный, поэтому поползла по нему, не отрывая тела от него и выворачивая руки и ноги под причудливым углом. Бегемот, тоже медленно умиравший и курсировавший в сторону миски на кухне, наткнулся на это чудо. Бедному коту пришлось списать на галлюцинации, поэтому унесся в ванную, прикладываясь к охлаждающей плитке.</p>
<p>Через какое-то время из комнаты вылетела Шурик. Ее светло-русые короткие волосы, торчали в беспорядке из-под ковбойской шляпы, за спиной болтался небольшой рюкзачок. Кроме этого на ней была растянутая легкая майка без рукавов и джинсовые шортики. Встав проходе, она уперла руки в боки и, притворно гневаясь, воскликнула:</p>
<p>— Чего сидишь?</p>
<p>Коннор посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь понять, где он провинился. Вздохнув, она пояснила:</p>
<p>— Ты так и собираешься идти? Все умирают от жары, готовы снять одежду вместе с кожей, а ты словно из Якутии вернулся!</p>
<p>Поскакав в свою комнату, она выудила из шкафа подходящую одежду впихнула ее андроиду. Тот, согласившись с доводами Шурика, отправился переодеваться. Когда он вернулся, то девушка окинула его оценивающим взглядом. Заметив про себя, что он слишком хорош, Саша сказала:</p>
<p>— Хоть на человека стал похож, Электроник.</p>
<p>Коннор услышав очередное неизвестное прозвище, переспросил:</p>
<p>— Кто?</p>
<p>— Конь в пальто, — хихикнула она, обуваясь.</p>
<p>На лавочке у подъезда сидели сплетницы, словно бы греясь на солнышке. Шурик давно подозревала, что у них есть связи в Аду, но их довольные улыбки лишь укрепили догадки.</p>
<p>— Здрасьте! — довольно воскликнула девушка, стараясь выдавить самую доброжелательную улыбку и мысленно добавляя: «Забор покрасьте», — Чудесный день! — попыталась она проявить дружелюбность.</p>
<p>Коннор с удивлением посмотрел на девушку, которая несколько минут назад проклинала все вокруг. Бабульки подозрительно уставились на нее, пытаясь найти подвох. Зинаида Петровна, приходившаяся Саше тетей, первая оклемалась после неожиданного хорошего настроения девушки и произвела контратаку:</p>
<p>— Ой, а это жених твой?</p>
<p>Шурик, чуть ли не скрипя зубами, пыталась придумать отмазку для прославленной свахи двора, как Коннор неожиданно выдал:</p>
<p>— Я — зубная фея королевства Лубудуп.</p>
<p>Саша покосилась на него, думая, что парню явно стало плохо, а процессор все же перегрелся, поэтому схватив его за руку, потащила прочь, завершая разговор на такой ноте.</p>
<p>— Все же перегрелся? — с состраданием посмотрела Шурик на него.</p>
<p>Но внезапно в ее голове всплыл образ андроида в розовой балетной пачке, короне и с волшебной палочкой. Саша неловко гыгыкнула. Издав такой звук пару раз, она зашлась истерическим смехом, складываясь пополам. Теперь настала очередь Коннора подозрительно коситься на смеющуюся девушку.</p>
<p>— Ты часто говоришь подобного рода фразы, когда хочешь избежать разговора, а с ними ты явно не хотела общаться.</p>
<p>Рот девушки превратился в большую букву «О», а затем, захлопнув варежку, она уточнила, подозревая его:</p>
<p>— То есть ты пошутил? Начинаешь понимать юмор? — Коннор сам сейчас не знал, почему его дернуло сказать ту фразу, и пожал плечами. Втянув раскаленный воздух носом, Саша выдала. — Вау!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик с тоской смотрела на улицу, понимая, что, возможно, остаться дома было бы лучшей идеей. Коннор пытался настроить температуру так, чтобы разгоряченная девушка могла охлаждать об него. Внезапно до чутких ушей Саши донесся родной крик: «За ВДВ!». Предчувствуя близость веселья, она потянула андроида в ту сторону. Пройдя несколько улочек, Самойлова вывернула в сквер. Но зеленоватые глаза, отливавшие золотом, успели зацепиться за объект, ставший причиной безграничной радости. Подозрительно захехекав, Шурик решила выпустить на свободу личного маньяка. Отпустив прохладную ладонь Коннора и откидывая шляпу, она рванула к фонтану и оттолкнувшись, полетела бомбочкой в воду с криком:</p>
<p>— Ге-ге-гей!</p>
<p>В следующую секунду волна окатила рядом стоящего Коннора, который в сотый раз за время пребывания в России спрашивал у RA9, за что он так провинился. Саша, тем временем, вспомнила, что андроиды не промокают и спокойно могут плавать, при этом у них ничего не закоротит. Девушка встала из воды, в которой она сидела как ребенок в песочнице. Мокрая одежда начала плотно прилипать к телу, чем Саша заслужила несколько заинтересованных мужских и женских взглядов. Коннор отвернулся в это время, старательно выжимая майку. Начинающий, а может и не совсем начинающий, маньяк Шурик подбирался к жертве. Андроид, ничего не подозревая, увлеченно пытался исправить положение. С боевым кличем: «Акуна матата!» Саша запрыгнула на спину Коннора.</p>
<p>Не ожидавший такого развития события, парень завалился назад, перелетая через бортик, оказываясь вместе с довольной девушкой в воде. Спиной андроид почувствовал, как что-то неоднозначно прижимается к нему в районе лопаток. Коннор, понимая, что ситуация достаточно неловкая, попытался подняться, но рука в качестве опоры обнаружила лишь бедро девушки. Парень смутился, осознавая, что происходящее только усугубляется. Шурик же лихорадочно соображала, когда все успело пойти не по плану. Осторожно перевернувшись, Коннор приподнялся на руках над Сашей, замечая странное чувство в груди. Но Самойлова не была бы сама собой, если бы так все и закончилось. Девушка резко дернула на себя, успевая увернуться от тушки парня, а андроид снова обмакнулся головой в воду. Отодвинувшись на безопасное расстояние, Саша злобно захихикала, забыв, что сама пыталась заставить парня перенимать человеческие манеры и модель поведения. Поэтому, Самойлова прошляпила момент, когда ее ответно обмакнули с головой в фонтане. Шурик вынырнула, чувствуя как волосы прилипли к голове, а на лице появляется выражение злобного ежика с дырочкой в правом боку. Зафыркав, она двинулась убивать Коннора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Под конец такого времяпрепровождения андроид успел понять, что ему вполне понравились дурачества подобного рода. Выбравшись из воды, они довольные двинулись гулять по городу. Шурик в приподнятом настроении иногда подпрыгивала, переходя на разные темпы ходьбы. Девушка с удовольствием рассказывала моменты из прошлого, отмечая про себя, как Коннор мягко улыбался слушая ее. Шурик периодически совершала набеги на палаточки с мороженным, появлявшимися на пути. Но идиллию прервал один случай.</p>
<p>Двое шли по оживленной улице, а Шурик довольно рассказывала историю про то, как она с одногруппниками почти собрала на паре бомбу. Саша же подозрительно косилась, улыбаясь, как маньяк, от всего съеденного мороженого. А главной причиной такого поведения были три дамочки, направившиеся к ним, примерно ее возраста, выглядевшие, как явные стервы со стажем. Внезапно одна отделилась от этой компании и двинулась наперерез к ним. Но потом она запнулась, пытаясь уйти с дороги, и налетела на Коннора, словно бы случайно скользнув рукой по его прессу и чуть ниже.</p>
<p>— Ой, простите, я такая неловкая, — начала она, а Шурик еле сдержалась чтоб не скрипнуть зубами от ее голоса.</p>
<p>Парень, насмотревшийся на действительно неуклюжую Сашу, сразу же понял, что это было специальной постановкой, цель которой казалась загадкой для него. Он осторожно снял руки дамочки и вежливо отстранился от нее. Она злорадно зыркнула на пребывавшую в шоке Сашу. Но карма не заставила долго ждать. Самойлову резко толкнул какой-то парень, пробурчав что-то про клуш на дороге. По воле случае тычок пришелся в болевую точку на локте. Почувствовав импульс от защемленного нерва, рука непроизвольно распрямилась, и Шурик угодила мороженым дамочке в нос. Ойкнув, Саша попыталась загладить положение, предлагая салфетки, но та лишь раздраженно фыркнула, разворачиваясь и исчезая в толпе, виляя задом. Коннор непонимающе уставился на все это, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем.</p>
<p>— Что это было? — задал он вопрос, не дававший ему покоя.</p>
<p>Но сбоку раздался стон умирающего суслика:</p>
<p>— Мороженка. Она вся в тоналке. За что?</p>
<p>— Купим новую, — заверил Коннор, приводя ее в чувства.</p>
<p>Саша кивнула и продолжила прогулку с парнем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Печенька вторая.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик шла счастливая с работы, и ничто не могло испортить ее настроение. Искрящиеся снежинки плавно падали с неба, искрясь в лучах случайно выглянувшего солнца. Девушка высунула язык, стараясь поймать ледяное чудо. Слизнув пару снежинок, Саша нашла сугроб почище и с разбегу сиганула в него. В каких-то окнах уже висели разноцветные гирлянды, приветливо мигавшие лампочками. Усмехнувшись, она вылезла из сугроба, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас похожа или на алкоголика из подъезда, или на Деда Мороза, в крайнем случае можно было скомбинировать два этих варианта.</p>
<p>Саша любила праздники, охватывающие всю страну, за то, что все люди на улицах невероятно преображались в это время. Появлялись счастливые улыбки на лицах, кругом витало особенное настроение, заставлявшее получать удовольствие от всей суеты поиска подарков и приготовления дома к празднику. Ещё раз поймав снежинку языком, она улыбнулась случайным прохожим.</p>
<p>За что еще она любила Новый год, так это то, что все сплетницы на лавочке внезапно пропадали. То ли им было слишком холодно сидеть там, то ли появлялись важные дела, но факт остается фактом: лишние любопытные глаза исчезали и не раздражали своими длинными носами, лезшим не в свое дело. Шурик хихикнула, представив вместо жительниц этого дома глаза, насаженные на длинные носы и летающие на огромных ушах Чебурашки.</p>
<p>Девушка зашла в лифт и нажала на кнопку своего этажа. Двери с жутким лязгом закрылись, и кабина двинулась вверх. В это время Самойлова стянула шапку и резко мотнула головой, вытряхивая снег, застрявший в коротких прядях потемневших волос. Добравшись до своей квартиры, она проникла внутрь. Дома её встретил Коннор, ставший таким родным и привычным в этой обстановке. Его взгляд, внимательный и осторожный, вновь позабавил девушку.</p>
<p>— Ты будто не в себе. Думаю, тебе следует остаться дома завтра, — сказал андроид, заметив лихорадочный огонь в глазах Саши.</p>
<p>— Напугал кота сосиской, — фыркнула она, вытряхивая последние слипшиеся кусочки снега. — У меня выходные. Ближайшие две недели я не собираюсь особенно трепыхаться, ибо не царское это дело, работать во время праздников.</p>
<p>Коннор непонимающе посмотрел на девушку.</p>
<p>— Какие праздники?</p>
<p>— На Руси заведена традиция: давать холопам отходные дни, что вполне обыкновенно, ибо люд под действием зеленого змия не может думать утром 1 января ни о чем, кроме как об аспиринчике и рассольчике. Короче, Новый год переживают только самые стойкие. Но даже они не выдерживают шуток о прошлогоднем хлебе. А для меня это возможность познакомить тебя с ещё одним аспектом жизни в России.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Поев, Шурик довольная подползла к горячей батарее. Прикрыв глаза, девушка задремала, ощущая убаюкивающее тепло. Коннор, наблюдая за подобной картиной, сел на кресло. В последнее время для него стало вполне привычно, как говорила Саша, погружаться в «спящий режим». Все же он был создан для расследований, активной деятельности, а не праздного безделья. Это состояние андроида люди бы назвали ностальгией и тоской по прошлому. Хотя, конечно, в его жизни на данный момент тоже было полно плюсов. Внезапно девушка широко распахнула глаза и уставилась на андроида.</p>
<p>— Конь, а Конь, погнали, купим елку, пока остались еще хорошие, — заявила девушка, как бы спрашивая разрешения.</p>
<p>Андроид пожал плечами, вынужденно соглашаясь, ведь против танка не попрешь. Еще до конца не проснувшись, она поплелась одеваться. Сняв с себя майку, девушка натянула темно-зеленый свитер, подняв воротник. Почесав затылок, для верности, Саша натянула подштанники и утепленные джинсы. Оглядев себя в зеркале, она довольная направилась в прихожую. Намотав шарф в несколько слоев, обувшись в теплые сапожки и поменяв шапку и куртку, девушка стала походить на пингвина.</p>
<p>— Коннор, я всё! — отозвалась девушка, поправляя в очередной раз съехавшую на нос шапку.</p>
<p>Андроид появился в коридоре, накидывая куртку и обматывая вокруг шеи шарф. Парень замер на месте, раздумывая, является ли эта импровизируемая капустка хозяйкой этой квартиры.</p>
<p>— Это ты ещё не видел, как у нас детей одевают. Варежки на веревочке пропускают через рукава куртки, болоньевые штаны на подтяжках, а еще шапка-ушанка, туго завязанная под подбородком. Ммм… ностальгия. Особенно, если мама случайно прищемит «собачкой», когда будет застегивать куртку. А с горки на картонке… чудо, а не жизнь!</p>
<p>— Ладно, пойдем, — смирился с внешним видом подруги Коннор.</p>
<p>Выйдя на улицу, Саша довольно улыбнулась, словно мартовский кот, которому посчастливилось искупаться в целом молоковозе, наполненным сметаной и очуменными кошечками с соседней крыши. Хитро улыбнувшись, девушка притормозила, позволяя Коннору отойти подальше. Затем, сгребая липкий снег в одну кучу, девушка сделала снежок ладошками. Предчувствуя веселье, она ехидно посмотрела на друга.</p>
<p>— Коннор! — окликнула она, поджидая момент.</p>
<p>Ничего не подозревавший парень обернулся к девушке. Та запустила в него снежок, наблюдая, как снег прекрасно смотрится на лице андроида. Тот, не понимая, что происходит, удивленно посмотрел на Шурика. Та, скорчив рожицу, запустила очередной снаряд в полет. В этот раз Коннору почти удалось увернуться, поэтому не тратя много времени на раздумья, андроид слизнул белую субстанцию. Выяснив, что Саша проводит обстрел обыкновенными кусками замерзшей воды, парень попытался защититься и слепил снежок, запуская его не глядя. С точностью биатлониста, парень сбил шапку с головы Самойловой. Та, ойкнув, злобно хихикнула и попыталась отбиться от града снега. Пользуясь преимуществом бывалого бойца, девушка отступила и, периодически отстреливаясь, начала возведение крепости, благо необычная для этого времени заснеженность позволяла сделать защиту. Коннор, проследив за действиями подруги, решил возвести свою собственную преграду для снежков. Увлеченно разгребая кучи, они прекратили обстрел, позволяя противнику выстраивать крепость. Когда же приготовления закончились, война продолжилась. Прохожие мягко улыбались, глядя на парочку, пытающуюся погребсти друг друга под снегом. Как никак Новый год.</p>
<p>Когда же Саше надоело пытаться закидать парня снегом, она затаилась, пробираясь к Коннору со спины. Тот неловко выглянул из-за крепости, высматривая Шурика, внезапно заглохшую. В следующий момент за шиворот парня была высыпана целая куча и горсточка снега. Саша осознала свой очередной провал против машины, не чувствующий холода, когда он равнодушно вытряхнул снег из куртки и моментально погрузил девушку в сугроб. Пискнув, она принялась барахтаться и пытаться воззвать к совести мучителя.</p>
<p>Когда же через миллион попыток она все же выбралась на асфальт, то больше походила на взъерошенного воробья, только что покинувшего самую большую лужу города, нежели на милую девушку. Перчатки так и не спасли ее от холода, поэтому фыркнув, Шурик стащила их, запихивая в карман. Коннор покинул поле боя, поняв, что продолжения шоу не будет. Но Саша, оглядев местность на наличие портативных обогревателей, обнаружила только один. Тонкие пальчики скользнули под слои одежды, чувствуя тепло тела андроида. Тот, почувствовав сенсорами внезапную перемену температуры тела в области пресса, вздрогнул, косясь на девушку. Та пробурчала себе под нос:</p>
<p>— Наглость — второе счастье.</p>
<p>Когда же Саша отогрелась, цепко схватив руку парня, Шурик потащила его на ёлочный базар. Там с умным видом побродив среди деревьев, девушка заприметила зелёненькое деревце. Победно усмехнувшись, Саша вытащила ёлочку, но дорогу преградила полная тётушка. Поставив руки в боки, она с полной уверенностью в своей победе заявила:</p>
<p>— Милочка, я первая облюбовала это дерево, так что прошу передать его законной хозяйке.</p>
<p>— Было ваше, стало наше!</p>
<p>Дамочка опешила от дерзости девушки и возмущенно заметила:</p>
<p>— Вот что за молодежь пошла! В наше время такого не было! Верните ёлку.</p>
<p>— На каком основании?</p>
<p>— Вам ещё основания нужны?</p>
<p>— Ага, ещё бы и законные, желательно.</p>
<p>Решив не дожидаться конца этого абсурдного спора, Шурик сгребла деревце и поскакала в сторону продавца. Женщина явно не хотела соглашаться с таким раскладом и встала посреди пути, растопырив пальцы. Юркнув под рукой псевдовратаря, Саша всучила деньги Коннору и попросила его рассчитаться, а сама понеслась прочь от разъярённой тётки. Андроид неловко оправдываясь, заплатил за ёлку, наблюдая, как тучное тело пытается догнать хрупкую девушку наперевес с деревом. Получив сдачу, Коннор поспешил прийти на помощь Самойловой, догнав её и отобрав ношу. Тётка, пробежав ещё пару метров остановилась, пытаясь перевести дух и медленно заковыляла обратно к базару.</p>
<p>Добежав до очередного перекрестка, запыхавшаяся Саша заметила:</p>
<p>— Ты свои силы не расходуй так активно. Нам еще предстоит битва за последнюю банку горошка для оливьешки. А еще рулетка под названием «Среди-этих-упаковок-майонеза-есть-одна-свежая». Короче говоря, репертуар развлечений у нас широкий.</p>
<p>Заметив почти удивленное лицо парня, Саша усмехнулась. Она прекрасно знала, что в памяти андроида много чего было заложено, да и сам по себе он не глупый, но видеть это необычное выражение лица, вводить в ступор одной фразой, ломать все принципы и представления о мире было так приятно…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Добравшись до уютной квартирки, девушка с удовольствием принялась командовать, после того как она с облегчением сняла все слои одежды.</p>
<p>— Так. Найду сейчас тебе подставку, — сказала девушка, отправляясь на балкон.</p>
<p>Как любая истинная русская баба, Шурик любила собирать разные вещи, будь они жизненно важными или откровенным хламом. Поэтому её балкон больше напоминал Выручай комнату, заполненной непонятно чем. И хоть со стороны все это производило впечатление идеального порядка, где легко можно было найти что-то, но в действительности все было наоборот, а поиск порой превращался в невероятную эпопею, затягивавшуюся на года, если забыть, зачем полез туда, ведь вещей много, а воспоминаний, связанных с ними ещё больше.</p>
<p>Но найти подставку оказалось достаточно просто, поэтому гордая достижением Саша двинула на кухню ставить воду. Затем она вернулась в гостиную и плюхнулась в кресло, внимательно следя за действиями андроида.</p>
<p>— Да, как ты ставишь! — возмутилась девушка в очередной раз, наблюдая за попытками парня. — Левее, она завалилась у тебя в сторону шкафа! О, Господи, теперь она слишком накренилась к стене!</p>
<p>— Может поможешь? — жалобно попросил андроид, устав слушать возмущения.</p>
<p>— Нет! Я тебя брала в дом на правах раба! Так что работай, Коннор, солнце ещё высоко! Ставь ровнее! Акселератор в тебе что ли заклинил?</p>
<p>— Мне надо в туалет, — явно попытался избавиться от работы парень.</p>
<p>— Как же ты до этого прожил у меня несколько месяцев без туалета? — ехидно заметила Саша.</p>
<p>— Да, я в окно, — буркнул Коннор, пытаясь отвязаться и надеясь, что та не услышит её слов.</p>
<p>Шурик подавилась воздухом, но через пару мгновений всё же пришла в себя.</p>
<p>— Слышь, мой личный кислотный дождичек, у тебя елка теперь вперед заваливается!</p>
<p>Когда же страдания закончились, Коннор попытался спрятаться в ванной от женщины, выедавшей его механический мозг чайной ложечкой. Но раздался властный крик Шурика:</p>
<p>— Стоять! А кто вешать будет со мной шарики? А то придется тебя повесить за место игрушки!</p>
<p>Коннор, осознавший свой провал, вернулся назад. Шурик, захихикав, умчалась на балкон. Через несколько минут она вернулась с несколькими огромными коробками. Встав посередине комнаты, она принялась рьяно тыкать пальцем в коробки.</p>
<p>— Тут мишура, гирлянда и прочие удавки. В этом ёлочные игрушки, а тут… да кто его знает, что тут лежит! В общем, по ходу дела разберемся.</p>
<p>С этими словами продолжились пытки Коннора. Саша постоянно была чем-то недовольна, или ей срочно что-то нужно было поменять или исправить. Несколько раз она воспользовалась парнем в качестве стульчика, чтобы добраться до верхушки елки. И все же это представление проходило в духе Шурика. Она не уставала искать поводы для веселья, один раз она обмоталась мишурой и сделала несколько фотографий на память с Коннором. К концу вечера девушка была усталой, но довольной, и засыпала она с улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор осторожно приблизился к ёлке. Вот уже второй час кот увлеченно что-то делал здесь. Бегемот отвлекся от серпантина и удивленно посмотрел на приблизившегося парня. Скептически оглядев его, кот продолжил дергать свисающий серпантин. Андроид, найдя в этом деле какое-то буддистское упоение, начал качать игрушку пальцем.</p>
<p>Это бы растянулось еще на несколько часов, если бы когти Бегемота не зацепились за ёлочное украшение. Кот ошалевши потянул на себя лапу, пытаясь выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации, но лишь сильнее застрял. Испугавшись, Бегемот дернулся и рванул куда подальше. Дерево обреченно последовало за ним, безвыходно продолжая падение, но Коннор вскочил и попытался исправить положение. Но андроид не учёл мишуру, которая помешала успешному осуществлению миссии. Деревце накренилось и стало ускоренно продолжать состыковку с полом.</p>
<p>В последнюю секунду Коннор, расставив широко ноги остановил падение. Облегченно вздохнув, парень попытался представить последствия такой котострофы. Подсчитав в уме, андроид пришел к выводу, что он своевременно спохватился и исправил положение. Попытавшись принять более удобное позу, Коннор заскользил правой ногой по полу. Привязавшаяся мишура потащила за собой ёлку, и всё же это случилось.</p>
<p>Ёлка с грохотом приземлилась на пол. Звон разбитых игрушек. Крик кота. Неловкое ёрзание андроида. Шурик влетела в комнату, ошарашенно глядя по сторонам. Девушка втянула побольше воздуха, чтобы начать ругаться, но так и замерла посреди комнаты. Коннор дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из ёлки, но лишь сильнее запутался, беспомощно глядя на Сашу.</p>
<p>— Помоги, — прошептал он, стремясь выбраться.</p>
<p>Бедному андроиду вторил истошный вопль кота, которого придавила ёлка с Коннором.</p>
<p>Оглядев еще раз эту мешанину, Шурик начала смеяться, стараясь разозлиться на этих породителей хаоса. Бегемот издал мяв посильнее, пытаясь привести в чувства хозяйку, поехавшую крышей окончательно. Не переставая беззвучно сотрясаться от смеха, Шурик помогла подняться Коннору и вернуть на место бедное деревце. От некогда красивых игрушек не осталось и следа. Затем, торжественно вручив виновникам совок и веник, Саша удалилась в свою комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ребёнок для Коннора.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик довольная вылезла из-под одеяла. Все же суббота и воскресенье — лучшие дни недели. Но долго насладиться выходным не позволили собственные глаза, уставившийся на кучку пыли, лежащую в углу. Моментально внутри девушки началась лютая борьба перфекциониста и прокрастинатора. Один утверждал, что нужно убраться дома, а второй всеми силами пытался заставить полениться сегодня. Но капитан диванных войск с треском потерпел поражение, поэтому Шурику ничего не оставалось, как встать с кровати и почапать на кухню, где её недовольную моську встретил удивленный взгляд Коннора. Поставив перед собой кружку с заваркой, Саша уткнулась носом в стол, пытаясь выдержать новые дебаты внутри своей головы. Теперь же девушка размышляла, стоит ли ей отослать Коннора куда подальше, чтобы избежать неприятностей, или же оставить его дома, чтобы тот помог ей с уборкой. Решив сохранить андроиду психику, но все равно отыграться на нем, Шурик заявила:</p>
<p>— Ты идешь сегодня в магазин один.</p>
<p>В глубине глаз Коннора проскользнул страх. Просто Шурочка уже производила над парнем опыты, оставляя его одного у кассы. И хоть он и не выглядел слишком напуганным или нервным хоть на сотую долю, но еле уловимые движения выдавали его беспокойство. Девушка тогда довольно потирала ручки, возвращаясь с пачкой печенек, наблюдая за бегающими глазками андроида. Вот и сейчас, кажется, Коннор вспомнил свой печальный опыт.</p>
<p>— Я дам тебе наличку и карточку, а также список продуктов. Ничего страшного нет. Где магазин находится, ты знаешь, дубликат ключей от квартиры получишь.</p>
<p>Коннор в последний раз осмотрел лицо бессердечной девушки разочарованный направился собираться. Когда дверь за спиной закрылась, Шурик направилась в свою комнату и оглядела всё вокруг. Включив музыку для разнообразия, Самойлова отправилась за ведром с тряпкой. Ползая по углам и оттирая всё, девушка начала пританцовывать, сама того не замечая.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор вошел в квартиру, занося пакеты с едой. На весь дом громыхал рок. В коридор внезапно вылетела Саша, самозабвенно оравшая в швабру:</p>
<p>— Smo-o-oke on the water! And fire in the sky!</p>
<p>Пятясь спиной, она трясла головой, не замечая Коннора, стоявшего в прихожей и с любопытством наблюдавшей за конвульсиями девушки. Шурик, подпевая, начала изображать игру на электрогитаре. В очередном прыжке, Саша впечаталась спиной в андроида. Перепугавшись, девушка отскочила от него на метр, резко оборачиваясь назад. В её глазах явно отражалась мыслительная деятельность, изображаемая заржавевшими шестеренками. Саша активно пыталась сообразить, сколько видел Коннор.</p>
<p>— И долго тут стоишь? — выгибая бровь, начала допытываться Шурик.</p>
<p>— Нет, только с того момента, как ты выбралась в коридор, — без утайки ответил парень.</p>
<p>— Я-я-ясно, — протянула Шурик, соображая дальше. — Значит, не видел, как я на двери каталась с труселями на голове? — быстро проговорила девушка.</p>
<p>— Что? — удивился андроид, пытаясь представить себе такую картину.</p>
<p>— Да ничего. Я так. В голову взбрело. Не бери в голову, — облегченно выдохнула девушка, осознавая, что Коннор большую часть представления не видел.</p>
<p>Обернувшись лишний раз назад на паренька, Саша скрылась от любопытного взгляда в своей комнате. Чтобы ещё раз не увлечься, девушка выключила музыку и направилась домывать на балконе. Пожав плечами, андроид ушел на кухню разбирать пакеты. Посмотрев в очередной раз на горячий батон, Коннор не удержался и откусил мягкий хлеб. Прикрыв глаза, андроид попытался почувствовать то, что так любила Саша. Прожевав кусок, андроид задумчиво осмотрел батон и последний раз укусил хлеб, надеясь, что девушка не заметит это.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Коннор! — раздалось на всю квартиру.</p>
<p>Андроид осторожно зашел в комнату, осматривая удивленное и разозленное лицо девушки. В правой руке она держала многострадальный батон.</p>
<p>— Это ты съел? — спросила странный вопрос. Действительно, ведь андроидам не нужна еда.</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил парень, не моргнув и глазом</p>
<p>Почесав затылок Шурик задумалась. Ведь странно. Зубы человеческие, лунатизмом она не страдает, а дома некому есть кроме неё. Заметив удаляющийся хвост Бегемота, Саша заорала:</p>
<p>— А, ну, стоять!</p>
<p>Кот нервно дернулся, представляя расправу над собой. Отложив батон, девушка схватила Бегемота, вперив в янтарные глаза пытливый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ну, что усатая морда? Допрыгался? Опять хлеб жрешь?</p>
<p>— А разве коты едят хлеб? — удивился андроид.</p>
<p>— Этот все жрёт. И рыбу, и мясо, и огурцы, и шоколад, и семечки, — начала возмущаться девушка.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — протянул Коннор, прикидывая в уме, что можно спихнуть на кота.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Тихую идиллию дома прервал внезапный звонок в дверь. Откуда-то со стороны комнаты хозяйки раздался протяжный вой хомяка, обделенного едой, а через несколько минут хозяйка пристанища андроида явила себя свету. По квартире разнеслась ещё трель протяжных звонков, и Шурик посочувствовала бедной кнопке.</p>
<p>— Да, иду я уже! — отозвалась девушка, прекрасно понимая, что её никто не слышит.</p>
<p>Распахнув дверь, Саша с удивлением обнаружила соседку снизу, а если быть точнее, тётю Галю. Так звать её отваживались только самые смелые и те, кто входил в особый круг доверия. Простые смертные звали её не иначе, как Галина Степановна, но за спиной все кликали её Грачихой. Рядом с женщиной стояла маленькая девочка. Светлые жиденькие волосы аккуратно собраны в хвостики, а в руках мишка. Шурик по привычке расплылась в улыбке, стараясь сгладить впечатление разъяренной фурии.</p>
<p>— Тетя Галя, здравствуйте, — немного растягивая слова, поздоровалась девушка, чувствуя, как скулы начинает сводить от улыбки.</p>
<p>— Ох, здравствуй, душечка! У меня тут просьба, — улыбнувшись и бегая глазами по сторонам, отозвалась женщина. — Тут дочь внученьку оставила у меня на неделю, а мне, как назло нужно уйти сегодня. Не подсобишь? — заискивающе поинтересовалась Степановна.</p>
<p>— Как тут отказать! — всплеснула руками девушка, вспоминая, как порой важно иметь положение среди дворовых бабок.</p>
<p>Женщина вручила внучку Саше, а сама удалилась в сторону лифтов. Девушка обреченно вздохнула. Дети — её проклятье и дар. Эти порой милые и чудовищные создания просто обожали девушку, как и она их. Но они всегда могли придумать извращенные способы пыток и игр, вымотать так, что придется уносить ноги.</p>
<p>— Ну, как тебя звать, чудо? Меня Шурик, Шурасик, Шура, Саша, Александра, в общем, как хочешь зови.</p>
<p>— Катя, — неловко отозвалась девочка, рассматривая воспитательницу.</p>
<p>Аккуратно взяв её ладошку, девушка завела подопечную в гостиную. Коннор с любопытством посмотрел на девочку, которая внимательно рассматривала его.</p>
<p>— Это Коннор, — заметив внимательный взгляд, представила Шурик парня. — А это Катя, она у нас сегодня посидит.</p>
<p>Девочка внимательно рассмотрела лицо Коннора и задрала голову к Саше.</p>
<p>— Он твой муж?</p>
<p>Девушка краем глаза заметила, как парень нервно дернулся, изображая зайца, попавшего в капкан, но в следующую секунду он привел себя в порядок, совладав с эмоциями. Ехидно улыбнувшись, Шурик ответила, стараясь игнорировать, что щеки слегка зарумянились от такого высказывания:</p>
<p>— Друг. Очень хороший друг, с которым я живу.</p>
<p>Катя важно кивнула, сделав вид, что поняла.</p>
<p>— Сандра, есть карандаши? — задала очередной вопрос девочка, старательно выговаривая буквы.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, — позвала за собой Саша девочку</p>
<p>Шурик забралась в свое кресло, выдав девочке бумагу и карандаши. Та, подхватив драгоценные предметы, двинулась к пуфу. Устроившись комфортно в огромной подушке, Катя принялась что-то усиленно рисовать. Хмыкнув Саша развернулась к столу и принялась за свои дела. Через какое-то время её прервало что-то, задергавшее рукав. Этим что-то оказалась Катя, про которую девушка благополучно забыла.</p>
<p>— Сандра, можно я пойду к Коннору?</p>
<p>Девушка пожала плечами, сочтя, что ничего плохого не произойдет.</p>
<p>— Иди.</p>
<p>Подхватив карандаши и бумагу, довольная девочка унеслась к парню. Шурик развернулась и продолжила программировать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Довольная Катя прискакала в гостиную, внимательно следя за движениями Коннора. Подергав за рукав парня, она привлекла его внимание.</p>
<p>— Порисуй со мной.</p>
<p>Андроид вызвал из памяти основы общения с детьми и модели поведения с ними, но сильно они не помогли.</p>
<p>— Вот тебе красный карандаш, — протянула письменную принадлежность Катя.</p>
<p>Приняв орудие массового воображения, андроид замер. Хоть он начал немного разбираться в прекрасном, в музыке и танцах, но вот рисование парень не освоил. Неловко покрутив карандаш, Коннор озвучил мучавший вопрос:</p>
<p>— А что рисовать?</p>
<p>— Можно собачку. Или кошечку. Или козлика. Или оленя.</p>
<p>Немного поразмыслив, Коннор принялся рисовать звездный корабль, который он вчера видел по телевизору. Нарисовавшись, Катя попросила:</p>
<p>— Поиграй со мной!</p>
<p>Немного поразмышляв, он произнес:</p>
<p>— Давай, прячься.</p>
<p>Девочка понеслась и спряталась за диван. Профессиональный следователь нашел её за минуту, легко определив местоположении девочки. Катя обиженно заявила:</p>
<p>— Ты подглядывал!</p>
<p>Шурик, услышавшая недовольные крики, пришла в зал, заинтересованно наблюдая за происходящим. Решив спасти подтянутую механическую задницу от праведного гнева девочки, Саша заявила:</p>
<p>— Он играть просто не умеет. Давай лучше я.</p>
<p>Сев на диван, Саша начала громко считать. Девочка заметалась по комнате и нашла стол лучшим местом, где можно было спрятаться. Открыв глаза, Шурик сразу заприметила пятку, выглядывавшую из-под стола. Навернув несколько кругов по залу, девушка демонстративно произнесла: «Где же Катя?», а затем начала подкрадываться сзади. Внезапно схватив её за пятку, Шурик начала щекотать девочку. Та дернулась заливисто засмеялась. Вытащив её полностью из-под стола, Саша принялась считать ребра девочке, чем вызвала ещё больше смеха. Защекотав её, Саша решила оставить Коннора и Катю одних. Девочка, походив по дому, вернулась к андроиду.</p>
<p>— Дядя Коннор. Давай, поиграем в лошадку?</p>
<p>— Это как? — поинтересовался парень, с любопытством прислушиваясь к девочке.</p>
<p>— Просто. Встаньте на четвереньки, — решила начать издалека Катя.</p>
<p>Андроид, подозрительно осмотрев хитрую мордашку девочки, подчинился её требованию. В следующее мгновение до Коннора дошло, что он вновь попал в плен к очередной даме с причудами. Обвив тело парня руками и ногами, Катя задорно проорала ему на ухо:</p>
<p>— Поехали!</p>
<p>Коннор, вздохнув, принялся катать девочку по дому. Он не успевал слушать её крики: «Туда!» и поворачивать в ту сторону, стараясь не потерять равновесие. В голове парня пронеслось: «Я не ездовая собака, а андроид-детектив», но очередной крик прервал размышления. Когда же катание на коне утомило Катю, девочка предложила поиграть в чаепитие. По истечению пятого часа пребывания девочки в доме, мозги Коннора перегрелись от всего произошедшего. Вымотанный андроид хотел просто отключиться и поразмыслить о жизни, как его имитирование дохлого суслика в сидячем положении оборвала просьба:</p>
<p>— Дядя Коннор, а можно я сделаю хвостики?!</p>
<p>Парень поднял голову, оценивая свою способность сопротивляться маленькой проказнице, и махнул рукой, позволяя делать с ним что угодно. Довольная девочка вскочила и унеслась в коридор. Вернулась юная парикмахер с резинками и расческой. Забравшись на диван, Катя начала усердно расчесывать короткие волосы Коннора, примериваясь, как бы сделать хвостики. Задумавшись, девочка несколько раз щедро проехалась по ушам андроида. Ойкнув, Катя приступила к исполнению своей задумки. С неким остервенением, девочка попыталась сгрести мягкие прядки, старавшиеся вылезти из цепких пальчиков садистки. Завязав первый хвостик, она перешла к следующему.</p>
<p>Шурик, прихватив кружку с чайком, возвращалась в комнату и заметила любопытную картину. Остановившись в проходе, девушка оперлась о косяк и стала наслаждаться идиллией. Девочка сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги и с упоением завязывала очередной хвостик на голове Коннора. Андроид, расслабившись и прикрыв глаза, смирно сидел, позволяя мучать волосы на своей голове. Усмехнувшись, Саша подумала, что парень неплохо поладит с детьми. Девушка ещё раз полюбовалась милотой и двинулась к своему компьютеру.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Проблемы среднестатистического андроида.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ловкие пальцы мягко нажали на бугорок. В следующую секунду раздался звук, приносящий полное удовлетворение от происходящего. Идеальные губы Саши расплылись в блаженной улыбке. В голове девушки пронеслась мысль: «О, да! Ещё!» Хотелось, чтобы этот момент продолжался вечно. Умелые руки снова принялись за свое дело: по началу, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, и под конец сильно, с нетерпением нажимая на бугорок, приятно перекатывавшийся между пальцами. Шурик прикрыла глаза, получая удовольствие.</p>
<p>Коннор зашел в комнату и заметил необычную для себя картину: девушка сидела в позе лотоса на полу и, обмотавшись плёнкой в несколько оборотов, лопала пупырышки. Тишину изредка прерывал звук лопающегося целлофана. Заслышав шаги, Саша повернулась в сторону двери, расплывшись в улыбке маньяке из Битцевского парка, который только что искупался в крови жертвы своей мечты.</p>
<p>— Будешь? — предложила она «пупырку», кусая при этом край упаковочного целлофана, который назойливо тыкался ей в щеку. Предмет развлечения девушки издал усиленный зов о помощи.</p>
<p>Андроид внимательно изучил Шурика, задумавшись, а насколько заразно это бешенство. Решив, что всё же на его пластик не должна подействовать ядовитая слюна, Коннор осторожно присел рядом с ней. Притянув к себе край пленки, он неуверенно нажал на пупырышек. Тот издал жалобный стон и мгновенно скончался под натиском сильных мужских пальцев. Прикончив еще несколько резервуаров воздуха, андроид задал вполне логичный вопрос:</p>
<p>— А зачем мы это делаем?</p>
<p>Саша удивленно посмотрела на андроида и потянулась к тарелке щавеля, стоявшей на столике. Разжевав один листик, Саша придала лицу как можно сильнее перекосившееся выражение и выдала:</p>
<p>— Бел-Шамгарот тебя подери восемь раз! Ты умеешь расслабляться? Просто представь: в этом мире есть только ты и звук лопающихся пупырышек, проникающий всюду. Вслушайся в этот сладкий звук, и ты поймешь, что это непросто «пыньк», а это всё и вся. Давай, просто расслабься.</p>
<p>Андроид попытался понять это, но всё же решив для себя, что это непосильная задача бросил и ушел из комнаты на кухню. Саша же сидела почти до самой ночи, но решив, что пленка подождет, отправилась спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пробираясь к туалету, Шурик услышала подозрительные звуки из зала. Надеясь, что её никто не увидел, девушка выглянула из-за угла. На полу, скрестив ноги, сидел Коннор. Он, никого не замечая, тыкал пупырышек за пупырышком. Последний все никак не поддавался и ускользал от него, и это было явно не по нраву ему: нахмуренные брови, сжатые губы и глаза, устремленные на злосчастный пупырышек. Саша не сдержала смешок, глядя на этого большого ребенка. Тот резко обернулся и понял, что его застали с поличным за этим делом. Надеясь, что он ещё успеет отвертеться, Коннор незаметно отодвинул пленку, чем вызвал ещё порцию смешков со стороны Самойловой.</p>
<p>— Меня здесь не было, — подняла руки Саша, словно бы сдаваясь.</p>
<p>Юркнув за поворот, она скрылась от взгляда притихшего Коннора. Тот в неком замешательстве и смущении повернулся к пленке надавил на противный пупырышек, который лопнул слишком тихо. Недовольный таким раскладом, андроид лопнул следующий пупырышек, мстя ему за оплошность собрата.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Полундра!</p>
<p>Коннор вскочил, пытаясь понять, что заставило Сашу в этот раз орать. Девушка носилась из стороны в сторону, выкрикивая:</p>
<p>— Барзул! Вот как я ненавижу соседей сверху! Барзул кнурлар! Спасай всё, что можешь! — прокричала девушка, подхватывая вещи с пола.</p>
<p>Теперь-то Коннор заметил, как со стороны кухни течёт ручеёк. Угодив Рюком, натянутым на ноги, то бишь тапком, в лужицу, увеличивавшуюся в геометрической прогрессии, Саша издала очередную порцию ругательств, но только уже на эльфийском дядюшки Толкиена. Отскочив с завидной ловкостью, девушка безжалостно отжала Бога смерти. Яростно выругавшись в очередной раз, Шурик заявила:</p>
<p>— Не будем больше терпеть этот ужас, воины мои, идёмте же со мной всей Ордой на супостатов!</p>
<p>С этими словами девушка подхватила Бегемота и Барсика, позволив одному примоститься на шее, а второго зажав подмышкой. Затем цепко ухватив андроида за запястье, она потащила его из квартиры. Перескакивая через ступеньку, Саша со скоростью опытного альпиниста взбиралась на следующий этаж. Довольно посмотрев на обшарпанную цифру 14, Шурик уверенно двинула к квартире, находившейся прямо над её обиталищем. Погладив кота, девушка властно приказала Коннору:</p>
<p>— Жми!</p>
<p>В квартире раздался противный звук звонка. Через несколько минут раздались шарканье шлепок. А затем дверь раскрылась. На пороге дома показался виновник утренних приключений. Растянутая майка, небольшое пузико и подтуповатый взгляд — всё говорило о его принадлежности к людям, привыкшим к хамству. В его нахальных глазах сквозила издевка и презрение к бабе, посмевшей разбудить его. За его спиной промелькнул силуэт дружка.</p>
<p>— Чё приперлись? — заговорил мужчина голосом с легкой хрипотцой.</p>
<p>— Квартиру залили нам, — начала Шурик, но её грубо прервали.</p>
<p>— Зайка, я при чём? — девушка невольно поморщилась от подобного обращения.</p>
<p>— Именно вы залили квартиру и должны компенсировать ущерб, — попыталась заявить Саша, но её вновь прервали.</p>
<p>— Проваливайте.</p>
<p>Только он хотел захлопнуть дверь перед носом девушки, как внезапно из соседней квартиры материализовалась тётя Галя. Женщина явно подслушала весь разговор и теперь грозно надвигалась на обидчика, препятствовав его попытке уйти от разговора.</p>
<p>— Колька, а, Колька! Давно не получал от меня? — Галина Степановна осторожно отодвинула рукой Шурасика и теперь стояла во всей красе перед грубияном. — Если уверен в своей правоте, то дай зайду и проверю.</p>
<p>С этими словами женщина проникла в квартиру и вскоре раздался звук закрываемого крана и торжествующий крик тёти Гали. Через несколько секунд она появилась в проходе и безапелляционно заявила:</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты под моим надзором компенсируешь потери и извиняешься перед девушкой. Слышишь?</p>
<p>Мужчина что-то пробурчал и еле слышно извинился. Шурик неловко кивнула и направилась домой пытаться восстанавливать разрушения, поблагодарив тётю Галю в сотый раз. Все же связи многое решают. Но работу никто не отменял. Быстро протерев все вокруг, Саша задумалась, как быть. После такого происшествия можно было бы оставить андроида хозяйничать дома, но он, пожалуй, мог сделать только всё хуже. Оценив все возможности, Шура решила всё же не рисковать и взять с собой на работу. Собрав все необходимые вещи, девушка появилась в гостиной:</p>
<p>— Чего расселся? Что-то не вижу усиленных телодвижений и того, как ты собираешься ко мне на работу!</p>
<p>Андроид поднял глаза и спросил:</p>
<p>— Я иду с тобой?</p>
<p>Фыркнув, девушка переспросила:</p>
<p>— Разве так сложно понять намёк? Вот почему мужчины ничего не понимают? — воззвала Саша к пустоте. — Ноги в руки и вперёд! — уверенно заявила Шурик, тайком наблюдая за движениями Коннора.</p>
<p>Андроид переоделся, размышляя, как можно двигаться вперед, если взять ноги в руки? Решив, что проверять это выражение будет глупо, он вышел к Саше.</p>
<p>— А все русские ходят, взяв ноги в руки? — поинтересовался Коннор.</p>
<p>Шурик повернулась на андроида и присмотрелась к нему. Только думаешь, что тот только научился понимать их язык, как он снова выдает что-то эдакое. С совершенно серьёзным лицом Саша ответила:</p>
<p>— Да. Это тайное умение передается из поколения в поколение. Некоторые мудрецы смогли освоить величайшую возможность ходить на ушах при этом, переворачивая дом вверх дном. Я бы продемонстрировала бы это, но боюсь, ты еще не готов к этому, мой падаван. Познай мудрость и проникнись Силой.</p>
<p>А затем потащила Коннора за собой на работу, понимая, что они и без того потратили много времени. Привычно заскочив в автобус, переполненный людьми, Шурик утащила парня за собой в угол. Андроид внимательно осматривался и вдруг резко наклонился к Саше и прошептал ей на ухо:</p>
<p>— А почему так много бабушек с тележками?</p>
<p>Шурик, заговорчески подмигнув белобрысому парню, который вот уже десять минут неотрывно рассматривал её и явно представлял себе не совсем приличные картины, приблизилась вплотную к андроиду и также прошептала ему на ухо:</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Думаю, в это время открывается Цитадель Зла, и они плавно собирают свои силы, надеясь обнаружить там горошек по скидке. Или в это время у них семинары, на которых рассказывается, как правильно терроризировать молодежь и какими проклятиями осыпать в каждой ситуации. А может они все едут на собрание масонской ложи, в которую решили вступить на старости лет, и там обсуждают план по захвату мира. На крайний случай, у них может быть ежедневный флэш-моб по вязке носков. Вот ту старушку у двери я каждый раз встречаю в это время. Однажды она отдавила ногу своей клюкой пареньку, который не уступил ей место, и теперь после того случая я стараюсь больше не садиться в общественном транспорте.</p>
<p>Коннор многозначительно покивал, прикидывая свои шансы выживания после встречи с этой старушкой. Но паренёк явно не задумался о том, что Саша не успела убрать свою голову и лихо заехал своим подбородком о лоб Шурика. Та, охнув, дернулась. Как всегда бывает в такие моменты, автобусу приспичило резко остановиться, поэтому девушка, потеряв равновесие, полетела откормленной ласточкой, называемой пингвином, на пол. Коннор, схватившись за поручень, попытался поймать её, испытывая дежавю. В этот раз поймать Сашу получилось, и эту миссию можно было бы считать вполне успешной, если бы не одно «но». Рука сочла лучшим исходом для спасения схватить девушку за грудь. Шурик ойкнула, неловко краснея, но промолчала, а Коннор, в свою очередь, быстро убрал руку, перехватывая Сашу за талию. Оставшуюся поездку они провели молча, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию.</p>
<p>Как только показалась нужная остановка, Коннор и Саша выскользнули из душного автобуса. Девушка уверенно двинулась в перед и остановилась лишь перед большим зданием. Парень с интересом принялся разглядывать архитектуру и, сочтя её достойной, кивнул. Удовлетворённая подобной реакцией, Саша направилась к охраннику. Тот, скептически смерив взглядом андроида заметил:</p>
<p>— Если забыла пропуск, то я тебя не пропущу. А этого и подавно, — произнес мужчина, кивая на Коннора.</p>
<p>— Ну, дядь Вить, ну, пожалуйста, — начала выпрашивать Саша, — вот войдите в мое положение. Приехал американский друг в гости, а одна особь из крупнорогатого скота залила мне квартиру. Ну, не оставлять же иностранца в царстве жёлтых луж, протёкших сверху. Честное слово, я за выходные всё исправлю, так что только один раз.</p>
<p>— Честное, не честное, а не могу. Вдруг чего произойдет?</p>
<p>— Да поверьте, он не бельмес в русском. Правда, Коннор? — девушка повернулась к андроиду, и тот покачал головой, притворяясь китайским болванчиком. — Вот видите? Он будет очень хорошо вести себя, зуб даю.</p>
<p>— Если бы я брал с тебя каждый раз зуб за не выполненное обещание, то у тебя их просто бы не осталось. Ладно, проходи ты со своим женихом, — вздохнул охранник, освобождая проход.</p>
<p>— Дядя Витя, я вас люблю! — заявила Саша, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.</p>
<p>На этой фразе Коннор поперхнулся, и Шурик постучала по его спине так, словно бы хотела сломать ему не существующие ребра.</p>
<p>— Поперхнулся воздухом, с кем не бывает! — оправдалась девушка, поспешно уводя андроида.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор, предоставленный сам себе, неловко поёрзал на кресле. Видимо, его поза, прямая осанка, привлекала к себе заинтересованные взгляды. Немного пересмотрев стену, он легонько оттолкнулся ногами и прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь необычному чувству.</p>
<p>Но когда же он открыл глаза, то обнаружил перед собой странную женщину, приблизившуюся к нему практически в плотную. Её редкие фиолетовые волосы были старательно прилизаны. Если бы он не был андроидом, то Коннору бы, как минимум, грозила бы остановка сердца.</p>
<p>— А Санюшка на месте? — поинтересовалась странная. — А то надо распечатать, а я и не знаю, как.</p>
<p>Парень догадался, что это была одна из тётушек, обитавших в бухгалтерии. Собравшись, андроид заметил:</p>
<p>— Да, она на месте. Но она не в духе. Может я смогу помочь?</p>
<p>С этими словами парень перешел под покровительство местной мафии, приводящей в ужас отдел программистов только одним своим видом. Помогая женщинам, он узнал много чего интересного об этом месте. Когда помощь по мелким делам закончилась, то Коннора напоили чаем и предложили конфет. Парень, обрадованный подобным отношением к своей персоне, с удобством устроился здесь, слушая сплетни о разных людях.</p>
<p>Под конец дня Саша обошла все места и, гонимая разочарованием от того, что не нашла андроида, отправилась в бухгалтерию. Обнаружив там Коннора, Саша поразилась тому, что парень не перестает удивлять её каждый день. Чего не ожидала девушка, так это того, что тот, кто привык основываться на фактах, решит присоединиться в ряды тех, кто перебирает кости всем подряд и распространяет недостоверные сплетни. Как же иронична жизнь!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Новая локация для пыток.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Коннор!</p>
<p>Андроид давно уже понял, что после такого зова последует что-то не самое хорошее в его жизни. Гораздо сильнее пугала стандартная улыбка до ушей, говорившая о том, что гадость будет явно ужасающей.</p>
<p>— Орёл или решка? — поинтересовалась Шурик, покачивая рублевую монету на пальце.</p>
<p>Осмотрев Сашу, Коннор решился:</p>
<p>— Орёл.</p>
<p>— Орёль — птица гордая, — с акцентом заявила девушка и подбросила монетку.</p>
<p>Рубль, описав небольшую дугу, приземлился на ладонь девушки, которую она сразу же прикрыла рукой. Потом убрав кисть, Шурик злорадно заметила:</p>
<p>— Ты выиграл главный приз! И это поездка на каторгу! Целое поле картофана, прополка сутками и двухразовый полив растений. Тем более ты не устаешь… Собери вещи, если надо, мы поедем пока что на выходные, а когда отпуск будет, то мы поедем на целых две недели! А сколько способов издевательств над тобой можно придумать, — последнюю фразу она прошептала себе под нос.</p>
<p>Девушка принялась собирать сумку, закидывая в неё вещи. Когда же всё нужное было погружено в рюкзак и клетчатую сумку, девушка заявила:</p>
<p>— Погнали брать штурмом пригородные электрички!</p>
<p>Коннору ничего не оставалось делать, как согласиться со своим конвоиром. Гордая девушка, шла впереди процессии с набитым рюкзаком, а за ней плёлся андроид с сумкой и небольшим пакетом с вещами на случай, если та испачкается. Когда Шурик оплатила за проезд, то вместе с парнем забралась в электричку и откинулась на спинку, собираясь подремать. Парень немного поёрзал и начал искать себе дело…</p>
<p>… Шурик открыла глаза и заметила мелькающие за окном деревья. Решив не выдавать то, что она проснулась, девушка полуприкрыла глаза и стала наблюдать за парнем. Тот упорно возился с окном. Саша попыталась разглядеть получше что этот такое и с отвращением заметила клопа. Её первое знакомство с этими мерзкими жуками запомнилось ей на всю жизнь, так что Самойлова с обреченностью принялась ждать, когда по вагону начнет разноситься прекрасный аромат этого насекомого. А Коннор, будто бы не понимая последствий, продолжал мешать клопу пройти, воздвигая на его пути постоянные преграды в виде пальца. Парень заметив, что девушка уже проснулась, подцепил жука и перенёс его под самый нос Саше.</p>
<p>— Смотри, кого я обнаружил! — довольный похвастался Коннор.</p>
<p>Шурик нервно дернулась, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, вжалась в спинку сидения и просипела:</p>
<p>— Убери это от меня!</p>
<p>Коннор совершенно не понял, почему она так ведет себя, и нажал на клопа другим пальцем сверху, произнося:</p>
<p>— Смотри, он совершенно не страшный!</p>
<p>Для пущей убедительности он приблизил клопа близко к лицу девушки. Та судорожно втянула воздух, осознала, что газовая атака началась, и принялась биться в конвульсиях.</p>
<p>— Коннор, прости меня за все мои жестокости! Я больше так не буду! Только не надо так травить меня! Фу-фу-фу! Ты робот, а не посудомойка, я осознала это! Хочешь, машинного маслица самого лучшего куплю, только не трави меня этими гадами! Ы-ы-ы, я задыхаюсь, помогите!</p>
<p>Единственная старушка в этот ранний час подозрительно обернулась, а затем также резко села прямо и начала креститься, читая молитву. Затем достала какой-то флакончик и хлебнула оттуда, полностью успокаиваясь. Заметив это действо, Шурик засмеялась, как умирающая чайка. Бабушка принялась активнее и громче читать молитву, Саша решила поиздеваться, начав смеяться, как басовитый пират с пьяни вперемешку с помесью лошади и ишака. Старушка не выдержала напор и, схватив все свои вещи, рванула в соседний вагон. Победительница в этом бою улеглась на свое место, отметив про себя, что запах клопа почти выветрился, и можно спать спокойно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вот уже третий час Коннор упорно копал землю. Рядом была Саша, с которой тёк пот в три ручья, и девушка тоже упорно вскапывала землю. На пальце уже вздулся волдырь, неприятно отдававший в руку каждый раз, когда она нажимала на черенок лопаты, помогая ногой. Парень, устав от тишины, поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— А эта картошка на весь год?</p>
<p>Шурик посмотрела на него внимательно и произнесла:</p>
<p>— Если ты не заметил, то я тот ещё любитель картошки. А этого мне и на полгода не хватит.</p>
<p>Коннор вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Сашу.</p>
<p>— А зачем мы копаем? Не проще ли купить?</p>
<p>— Как зачем? А кто же будет кормить колорадских жуков? Мы их для приличия потравим, поймем, что это бесполезно, и забьём. Да и свежая картошечка намного вкуснее. Что смотришь, думаешь я не поняла, что ты мне холодильник весь понадкусал? Ты ещё за это поплатишься! — Шурик угрожающе потрясла над своей головой лопатой, и Коннор принял раскаивающийся вид ради своей безопасности.</p>
<p>— И всё же не логично, — заметил Коннор, продолжая копать.</p>
<p>— Умом Россию не понять, — нравоучительно заметила Саша, разбивая ком земли краем лопаты.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор лежал на диване и втихаря радовался тому, что он андроид, а не человек. После такой напряженной работы у любого представителя гоминидов просто бы стонали мышцы, хотя бы с непривычки. Саша же заявила, что работа не ждёт и отправилась разбирать чердак. Всё же это дело было кропотливое, хоть и не требовало много усилий.</p>
<p>Внезапно сверху лестницы появилась Шурик. Её короткие волосы были взъерошены, а в глазах горел огонёк, который разожгли то ли бесенята, то ли тараканы, чтобы разогреться в этой пустой голове. Обрадованная девушка неслась по ступенькам, как вдруг нога зацепилась за ногу, и она упала кубарем вниз. Как только парень захотел вскочить и прийти на помощь, Шурик вскочила и стала прыгать на одной ноге, приговаривая:</p>
<p>— Не больно! Не больно!</p>
<p>Когда же она оправилась от боевого ранения, полученного в неравной борьбе с лестницей, Саша двинулась на Коннора и выбросила вперед руку, тыкая в нос парню шерстяным изделием.</p>
<p>— Во! — воскликнула она, будто бы это был целый слиток золота.</p>
<p>Андроид осторожно отодвинул руку девушки и спросил:</p>
<p>— И что это значит?</p>
<p>— Как что? Я зимой искала валенки. По десять раз перебрала всё вокруг, а они как сквозь землю провалились! Я уж думала всё, капут, а нет. Ну, и я не смогла побегать в поле. Да и поделать ангелов снегу. И я считаю это большим упущением. Короче, пойдём мою потерянную зиму искать!</p>
<p>Парень, побоявшись за физическое и психическое здоровье девушки, решил всё же проследить за ней. Закинув обувь на плечо, Шурик выскочила на улицу и поскакала в поле, так что Коннору ничего не оставалось, как догонять Сашу. В это время девушка почти достигла границы травы и начала скидывать шлёпки на бегу. Разувшись, она принялась скакать на одной ноге, надевая валенки.</p>
<p>Экипировавшись полностью, девушка начала углубляться, преодолевая цеплявшиеся за ноги травинки. Коннор недовольно смерил её взглядом и с надеждой спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты нагулялась?</p>
<p>Та по-детски помотала головой и заявила:</p>
<p>— Ещё хочу. И вообще, почему ветра нет? Отдувайся ты за него, — не заметив телодвижений со стороны парня, она капризно уперла руки в бока и потребовала. — Дуй!</p>
<p>Коннор подошёл к Саше вплотную и начал дуть на неё. Когда воздух закончился, он начал вдыхать ртом, а Шурик сорвала одуванчик и дунула на цветок. Парашутики начали плавно опускаться, попадая в рот андроиду. Тот начал отплёвываться, как кошка, чем вызвал смех Саши. Оскорбленный парень, набрал охапку одуванчиков и дунул прямо в лицо девушке. Теперь же семена щекотали нос, отчего Шурик чихнула, обиженно глядя на Коннора. Белые парашутики застряли в её волосах, словно большие снежинки. Девушка посмотрела на андроида и сказала, отворачиваясь:</p>
<p>— Ну и ладно!</p>
<p>И со скоростью звука попрыгала в поле, выпутываясь из упрямых стебельков. Парень присел под раскидистым клёном, опираясь на ствол и прикрывая глаза, решив остаться здесь, раз Саша захотела потанцевать в поле…</p>
<p>…Коннор почувствовал чьё-то прикосновение и открыл глаза. Перед ним на корточках сидела довольная Саша. Девушка улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба, разглядывая парня. Андроид осторожно потрогал потяжелевшую голову. Пальцы на что-то наткнулись и эту вещь он незамедлительно снял. В его руках оказался простенький венок из полевых цветов. В косичку были вплетены тонкие травинки, легонько щекотавшие кожу. В его венке были вплетены цветы синего цвета, а в Сашин — жёлтого. Девушка подперла подбородок рукой, следя за действиями андроида. Коннор вздохнул и водрузил украшение, замечая про себя, что Шурик прямо-таки засветилась после такого выбора. Самойлова продолжая улыбаться вытащила телефон и быстро сфотографировала парня, наблюдая за его реакцией.</p>
<p>Когда же ничего после этого не последовало, девушка приткнулась к его тёплому боку, устремив взгляд на самую кромку горизонта, где уже появлялись первые звезды. Безмолвно спросив разрешение сфотографироваться с Коннором, Саша вытащила ещё раз телефон и сделала несколько снимков на память вместе с парнем. Тот молча наблюдал за ней, еле заметно улыбаясь. Спрятав устройство, Шурик прижалась посильнее к парню и через несколько минут засопела, умученная тяжёлым днём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Бабочки в животе.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот уже несколько часов девушка сидела в своей комнате и не выходила. Коннор знатно был заинтересован, чем занималась там Шурик и почему она наотрез отказывалась рассказывать. Парень беспокойно ходил по дому, периодически приближаясь к двери и прислушиваясь к невнятным звукам. Когда же ему надоело это, то андроид спустился вниз и плюхнулся на кресло-качалку.</p>
<p>Саша рассказывала, что дача изначально принадлежала родителям, а когда отцу надоело огородничество, то он вручил ключи от дома девушке. Шурик долго не думала и принялась обустраивать двор, установив большие качели, вырыв прудик и посадив несколько вишен и яблонь. Когда же она вошла в раж, то ещё и поменяла перекрытия дома, переклеила обои и побелила баню. Иногда девушка сдавала дом в пользование, получая дополнительную выгоду. Но в последнее время никто не был здесь, и дача пришла в небольшое запустение. Пришлось потратить несколько выходных на прополку от сорняков и обработку деревьев, прежде чем участок вернул себе прежний вид.</p>
<p>Размышления прервала Саша, тащившая в руке четырёхугольник. Перепрыгнув последние ступеньки, девушка подняла этот предмет над головой и заявила:</p>
<p>— Мы идём пускать змея!</p>
<p>Андроид заинтересованно рассмотрел его, припоминая всё, что было известно ему об этой детской забаве. Решив, что ему будет вполне безопасно и ничего не произойдет, если он согласится, парень поднялся с насиженного места и последовал за воинствующей девушкой.</p>
<p>Шурик выбралась в поле. Отмотав достаточно нитки, она начала разбег. Воздушный змей послушно потянулся за ней, поднимаясь над землей. Саша осторожно продолжила увеличивать расстояние до змея, разматывая катушку. И вот уже невесомое изделие парит высоко в небе. Сделав козырёк ладошкой, Саша устремила свой взгляд в небо. Коннор тоже неотрывно наблюдал за парящим четырёхугольником с подкрылками и стелящимся хвостом. Шурик еле слышно вздохнула и произнесла себе под нос:</p>
<p>— И почему я так низко нахожусь?</p>
<p>Андроид решил сделать ей приятное и присел перед Сашей. Девушка непонимающе уставилась на спину. Обнаружив замешательство подруги, парень пояснил:</p>
<p>— Можешь взобраться на меня. Будет выше.</p>
<p>Шурик замерла, не веря произошедшему, отдала управление змеем Коннору и мягко обвила шею андроида, прижимаясь к его макушке щекой и закидывая ноги на талию. Осторожно выпрямившись, парень вернул змея Саше и обхватил колени девушки, придерживая её от падения. Устроившись поудобнее Шурик осмотрела открывшийся вид и, удовлетворённая потыкала Коннора в плечо.</p>
<p>— Пройди немного вперёд.</p>
<p>Андроид послушно выполнил просьбу. Сначала неуверенно, а потом войдя во вкус девушка начала давать различные команды. С восторгом оба следили за змеем, парящим в небе. Широко улыбаясь, Саша получала удовольствие от момента. Определенно, он будет одним из лучших.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за тем, что творится вверху, они не заметили того, что было внизу. А на пути их появилась ямка. Она была из таких, которые сразу не заметишь в траве, но если наступишь, то это будет вполне ощутимо. Андроид опустил именно туда свою ногу и слегка пошатнулся. Саша, испугавшись, вцепилась в первое что попалось под руку, а если быть точнее, закрыла весь обзор Коннору. Он угодил в следующую канаву и, споткнувшись, сбросил девушку. Но у Шурика был развит рефлекс, при падении который срабатывал. Саша крепко сжала плечо парня и потащила за собой вниз. Змей начал терять высоту и приземлился в траву. А вместе с ним на земле оказалась и девушка с Коннором. Из травы выскочил кузнечик и прыгнул на нос андроида. Недолго думая, Саша опустила руку на небезызвестную личность, про которую пелось в детской песенке. Парень дернулся и удивленно уставился на Шурика. Та обиженно фыркнула, увидев отпрыгнувшего кузнечика. Девушка, не собираясь сдаваться, устремилась за попрыгунчиком.</p>
<p>Проследив за Сашей взглядом, парень решил присоединиться к издевательству над живой природой. Коннор, полуприсев, осторожно двинулся на невесомое создание природы. Когда же он почти рассчитал траекторию и прыгнул, бабочка вспорхнула и отлетела от парня на несколько метров, пустив все проектировки и точные вычисления коту под хвост. Конечно, он не слышал ещё от Саши последнее высказывание, иначе бы обязательно проверил нахождение всех стараний у Бегемота в районе пятой точки, восприняв буквально эту фразу. Но всё же проблема осталась, а наглая бабочка спокойно сидела на травинке. Андроид обернулся назад, заметив Сашу, носящуюся по траве с криками индейцев, Коннор решил отомстить чешуекрылой. Но, обернувшись, он увидел только пустую раскачивающуюся былинку. Великий андроид-детектив почувствовал, как внутри него разрастается недовольство от происходящего, как вдруг увидал лёгкую парящую особу у дальнего дерева. Решив, что теперь бабочке не укрыться от него, Коннор побежал за ней. Перепрыгнув через поваленный ствол, парень устремился за ускользающим созданием.</p>
<p>Но после очередного куста карагача Коннор потерял свою цель из виду, а движение продолжилось по инерции. Споткнувшись через ветку, которую он не заметил под толстым пружинистым слоем еловых иголок, андроид кубарем вылетел на полянку. Моментально вспорхнуло несколько бабочек, находившихся ближе всего к нему. Обрадованный Коннор побежал за одной из них, тем самым вспугнув еще с десяток летающих созданий. Андроид решил изменить тактику. Теперь-то его попытки были куда успешнее. И вот он поймал первую бабочку. Ощущая, как бедное создание трепыхается в его кулаке, парень задумался о том, куда деть бабочку. Просто так отпустить он не мог, да и хотелось показать её Саше. Поразмышляв, он приоткрыл рот и впустил туда бабочку. Довольный своей сообразительностью и успехом, Коннор улыбнулся и почувствовал насекомое, стучащее о внутреннюю часть щеки. Так и продолжил он свою охоту на бабочек.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>А тем временем Саша решила переловить всех кузнечиков в округе. Счастливо скача за этими шустрыми созданиями, девушка методично брала всех в плен. По своему горькому опыту она знала, что несмотря на их размер, эти кровожадные и эгоистичные создания легко могли пережрать друг друга в банке, а потому решила отпустить их из шляпы, как только покажет их Коннору. Смастерив корзинку с плотно закрытым верхом из шляпы и лопуха, Шурик прыгала за кузнецами. Пару раз ей попались крупные зелёные летающие кобылки и такая же коричневато-серая перелетающая саранча. Но все они были пойманы и засажены в шляпу.</p>
<p>Пробегая через полянку Саша внезапно заметила в траве какое-то движение. С восторгом Шурик распознала в животном ящерицу. Чуть ли не танцуя от радости, девушка устремилась за маленьким крокодилёнышем, как любила она их называть. Перепрыгивая с одного места на другой, Саша наконец-то прижала ладошкой свою жертву к земле. Осторожно придерживая ящерицу, она цепко схватила её так, чтобы не раздавить, но и не дать вырваться из пальцев. Приподняв аккуратно над травой, девушка вгляделась в глаза-бусинки. Обладательнице чешуи явно не понравилось такое обращение со своей особой и она, извиваясь по-змеиному и царапаясь острыми коготками на миниатюрных лапках, попыталась выбраться из тисков. Шурик, покачав головой, продолжила изучение прекрасного создания, присев на поваленный ствол дерева.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Коннор наловил полный рот бабочек и теперь торжественно двигался к девушке. Андроид вошёл на ту же полянку где и оставил Сашу. Теперь Шурик сидела к нему спиной и парню не было понятно, чем же она там занимается. Коннор неосторожно наступил на сухую ветку и на весь лес, так ему показалось, раздался оглушительный треск. Девушка подскочила от неожиданности и выпустила свою жертву. Саша досадно вздохнула, провожая взглядом убегающую ящерицу. А ей ведь казалось, что она почти стала диснеевской принцессой-рептилоидом. Еще раз взгрустнув, Самойлова перевела взгляд на виновника мини-депрессии. Обнаружив Коннора, девушка приободрилась, вспомнив про кузнечиков. Широко улыбнувшись, Саша закричала:</p>
<p>— Коннор!</p>
<p>Парень согласно закивал, показывая всем своим видом свою радость. В три прыжка Шурик добралась до шляпы и, сняв лопух, сунула её почти под самый нос андроиду.</p>
<p>— Смотри! — торжествующе произнесла девушка.</p>
<p>Озверевшие насекомые рванули на свободу, начиная биться об лицо Коннора, не ожидавшего такого натиска. Нервно икнув, он, сам того не желая, проглотил бабочек. Кузнечики уже ошалевши ускакали, а парень остался стоять, чувствуя, как в его животе кружатся бабочки. Озадаченный сложившейся ситуацией, андроид растерянно посмотрел на девушку и произнес:</p>
<p>— Блин.</p>
<p>Саша удивленно уставилась на Коннора, изо рта которого выпорхнула стайка бабочек. Решив, что безопаснее всего будет куда-то примоститься, Шурик нащупала поверхность рукой и, не отрывая взгляда от парня, со всей русской душой села в муравейник. Первую минуту Самойловой показалось, что ей стало лучше. Но в следующую девушка почувствовала, как что-то с наслаждением её кусает. Приглядевшись к своему месту, Александра с ужасом осознала, что попала в гости к маленьким черным муравьям. Подскочив с воплем, Саша принялась отплясывать лезгинку, нещадно хлопая себя по всему телу, пытаясь прибить всех насекомых. Когда же она прикончила последнего, извиваясь всем телом и вытряхивая муравья из-под рубашки на спине, Шурик перевела дух. Пятясь мелкими шажочками до поваленного дерева, девушка повторила приключение Коннора, но только полетела спиной в заросли крапивы. Истошно заорав, девушка вылетела пулей и попыталась затушить огонь от кусающей травы, высоко подпрыгивая и позволяя ветру обдувать всё под её рубашкой. Страдая, Шурик решила больше не испытывать судьбу и, сделав несколько вдохов, остановилась перед Коннором, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не почесаться. Вспомнив причину своего ошарашенного поведения, Саша начала снизу, приблизившись вплотную разглядывать андроида.</p>
<p>— Золушка моя белоснежковая, как тебя угораздило плеваться твоими верными летающими слугами?</p>
<p>— Я решил показать тебе бабочек, которых смог поймать, но не нашёл куда их собирать. А зачем ты на меня кузнечиков выпустила так неожиданно? — с затаённой обидой спросил Коннор, давая вылететь изо рта последним бабочкам.</p>
<p>— Кто их знал? Никто! Так что, я — не я, и рожа — не моя.</p>
<p>— У меня в животе бабочки.</p>
<p>Шурик ехидно уставилась на андроида, раздумывая над тем, когда же парень успел стать романтичной малолетней школьницей.</p>
<p>— А тараканы ещё в голове не завелись?</p>
<p>Парень посмотрел на Сашу и понял, что сейчас услышал очередное не связанное с темой разговора русское высказывание.</p>
<p>— Я вдохнул в себя несколько бабочек, и они теперь там летают, — Коннор жестом показал на живот.</p>
<p>Саша посмотрела на парня и красноречиво приложила руку к лицу, поражаясь его умению влипать в неприятности. Вариант идти в больницу девушка сразу отмела. Разбирать парня она боялась, а потому решила попробовать другие варианты, вроде избиения живота Коннора и резкое выдыхание.</p>
<p>Перепробовав все способы, Шурик завыла и заставила встать андроида в очередную позу из йоги. Все попытки были бесполезны и оставался последний.</p>
<p>— Коннор, пойдем домой? — предложила Саша.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Я решила всё же воспользоваться твоей идеей и разобрать тебя под чётким надзором.</p>
<p>Коннор согласно закивал и отправился к двухэтажному домику. Нервно вздохнув, Самойлова последовала за ним. Оказавшись в пристанище, Саша выудила всевозможные отвертки и медицинские прибор из закутков различных ящиков. Аккуратно разложив это всё, девушка приготовилась к предстоящей операции. Андроид убрал маскировку кожи, и прилёг на диван, рядом с которым нервно топталась Шурик.</p>
<p>Направляя девушку советами, парень снял крышку с основного отсека. Саша замерла, разглядывая механические органы Коннора. Заметив удивление на лице подруги, он вспомнил один из первых дней после встречи с этой чудачкой, когда она с восторгом рассматривала места мгновенно заросших царапин. Андроид прикрыл глаза, и Шурик возобновила свои манипуляции, решив, что ей бы было неприятно, если бы кто-то пялился бы на её внутренности. Докопавшись же до причины проблемы, Саша с удивлением обнаружила несколько разнообразных перьев, бумажек, кусок мишуры, серпантина и вещичек непонятного происхождения. Разглядев все сокровища этой сороки, Самойлова прочистила все органы парня и вернула все части тела назад.</p>
<p>Коннор встал и размялся, заодно проверил координацию перебрасыванием монетки. Удовлетворенно отметив, что его состояние даже немного улучшилось, андроид направился одеваться, а Шурик осталась с упоением разглядывать бабочек и размышлять о их будущем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Вождь краснокожих.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девушка грустно слонялась по дому. Коннор вызывался помочь соседке по огороду, да и прочим старушкам тоже бы не помешала помощь. А этот андроид просто не смог пройти мимо божьего одуванчика, и теперь рабочий, который не может устать, попал в плен. Настало время, когда девушка должна развлекаться одна. Опечаленно вздохнув, Шурик вышла к дому и плюхнулась на скамейку. Вот мимо проползает муравейника и что-то тащит на себе. А вот дятел долбит фонарный столб. Скукота, а не жизнь. Подобрав палочку с пола, Саша начала грустно вырисовывать что-то на песке.</p>
<p>От этого невероя-я-ятно увлекательного занятия отвлекла шишка, прилетевшая в макушку. Ойкнув, Шурик почесала ушибленное место и оглянулась, выискивая бесстрашного человека. Из-за соседнего дома выглядывал пацанёнок лет десяти, смотревший во все глаза на Сашу. Поняв, что его заметили, мальчишка юркнул за угол. Неподалеку стояли притихшая орава ребятишек, с интересом наблюдавшие за развитием событий. Шурик подняла шишку и принялась разглядывать её, незаметно примериваясь к углу дома. Когда белобрысый парнишка выглянул во второй раз, девушка прицельно бросила шишку в его сторону. Снаряд попал ровно в лоб, и Саша довольно рубанула сжатой рукой по воздуху, откидываясь на спинку скамейки и выкрикивая:</p>
<p>— Страйк!</p>
<p>Мальчишка, недовольно потирая ушибленное место, выглянул и закричал:</p>
<p>— Так не честно!</p>
<p>— А кидать без предупреждения честно? — не осталась в долгу девушка.</p>
<p>— Да кто знал, что она полетит в тебя?</p>
<p>— Слушай, Шишка, да если б кто знал заранее об этом, так я б на него бы и наезжала. А ты сейчас крайний.</p>
<p>— Я не Шишка! — возмутился пацан. — Я Стас.</p>
<p>— Ясно с тобой, Шишка. С другими не познакомишь?</p>
<p>Мальчишке ничего не оставалось делать, как подозвать друзей. Ватага уличных ребятишек состояла из пяти пацанов и двух девчонок примерно одного возраста. Все по очереди назвали свои имена, но как на зло они сразу же вылетели из головы. Единственное, что она запомнила, так это что светленькую девочку звали Алисой, а вторую, тёмненькую, — Настей.</p>
<p>— Шут с вами. По ходу дела запомню, — пробурчала Шурик себе под нос. — И чем вы тут занимаетесь?</p>
<p>— Да вот, шишками кидаемся, ибо кто-то закинул мяч за забор, — мальчик с огненно-рыжими волосами многозначительно покосился в сторону паренька, на голове которого творилось форменное безобразие и как уже назвала его про себя Саша «взрыв на макаронной фабрике».</p>
<p>— Дань, что я-то сразу крайний?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты, Егор, туда и закинул его.</p>
<p>— А что достать нельзя? — поинтересовалась девушка, покосившись на ребят.</p>
<p>— Там собака. А еще мужик, который живет в этом доме, сказал, что если мы сунемся туда ещё раз, то кирдык нам.</p>
<p>Фыркнув, Шурик заметила:</p>
<p>— Ни азарта, ни экстрима. Показывайте.</p>
<p>Гурьбой они двинулись к месту, где предстояла операция по вызволению мячика. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, Сашок перемахнула через забор и двинулась, пригибаясь к земле. Пацанята, немного свесившись через забор, направляли девушку, пытаясь найти мяч. Когда же сферический объект был обнаружен, Шурик ловко перекинула его на улицу и, подтянувшись на руках, забралась на преграду, оказываясь на свободе.</p>
<p>— Двенадцать лет я ждал этой минуты! И теперь я на свободе!</p>
<p>Авторитет после такого смелого и слегка безрассудного поступка сразу же возрос в глазах ребят. Немного пораздумав, Шурик добавила:</p>
<p>— Пинайте мяч лучше рядом с моим домом.</p>
<p>— Не, лучше чем-то другим займёмся.</p>
<p>— Догонялки? Прятки? — Саша начала перечислять всё подряд и с разочарованием смотрела, как каждый её вариант отметался. — Казаки-разбойники? Так. Слушайте, а вы делали когда-нибудь домик на дереве?</p>
<p>— Это как?</p>
<p>— Ищется прочная лучина дерева, прибиваются толстые доски и возводится домик.</p>
<p>— А ты откуда это знаешь?</p>
<p>— Практика, сплошная практика. Погнали.</p>
<p>Девушка уверенно повела за собой ораву довольных детишек через родной посёлок, где каждый дом был ей знаком с детства. Когда они свернули в очередной проулок, то Саша заметила знакомое лицо. Паренёк стоял, опираясь о дверной проём, и явно поджидал их. Его коротковатые волосы вороного крыла были высветлены на самых кончиках, а тонкие брови в разлёт и светлая кожа придавали внешности некую аристократичность. Ребята заметно нахохлились и тихо попросили:</p>
<p>— Может, ну, его, обойдём, а? Он тоже противный.</p>
<p>Шурик широко улыбнулась и двинулась навстречу парню, который преградил путь.</p>
<p>— Что, Шасик, как документы нужны, так ты звонишь, а как вместе отдохнуть на даче, так ты и не вспоминаешь? Обидно, между прочим.</p>
<p>— Шасик? — удивилась Настя, ожидая объяснений.</p>
<p>Саша притворно скривилась и произнесла:</p>
<p>— Сокращенное от Шурасик, — затем уже громко произнесла. — Мой косяк. Какими судьбами?</p>
<p>— Непростыми, — паренёк усмехнулся и раскрыл объятия.</p>
<p>В самую последнюю секунду Саша извернулась и взяла в захват друга, ероша его прилизанные волосы.</p>
<p>— Вот это то что надо. Так, Лёха, я тебя не отпущу, пока ты не согласишься идти строить домик на дереве со мной.</p>
<p>— Не могу устоять перед столь милой дамой с военной подготовкой и поспешно соглашаюсь.</p>
<p>Шурик отпустила друга, и тот потёр шею, освободившись от дружественного приёма. Теперь уже строить в лесу шли восемь человек. Саша, довольная таким раскладом возглавляла процессию. Следом за ней пристроились хвостиком девчонки, потом двигался Лешка, улыбаясь, как мартовский кот. Дальше их догоняли пацанята, недоверчиво поглядывавшие на парня. Как только они вышли в поле, по обеим сторонам которого произрастал лес. Надо сказать, что дома стояли на небольшой возвышенности, но с одной стороны улицы плотно подходили к деревьям. От поселений шла дорога, с левой стороны от неё лежало большое поле. Остальное пространство занимали деревья. Если идти дальше по дороге, то можно было выйти к реке. И теперь все разбрелись, выискивая подходящие деревья.</p>
<p>Саша заприметила большое раскидистое дерево, находящееся на самой границе леса. На его ветвях можно было бы разместить достаточно большой навес, в который бы смог спокойно забраться взрослый человек. Подозвав ребят, девушка предложила построить здесь домик. Лёха подошёл к дереву и, присмотревшись, ухватился за нижнюю ветку. Словно обезьянка, он ловко взбирался вверх и в итоге оказался на самой вершине. Оттуда парень помахал рукой и показал язык Саше. Фыркнув, Шурик молниеносно забралась на верхние ветки. Взъерошив и без того торчащие волосы, девушка поинтересовалась:</p>
<p>— Полетать захотелось? Я предлагаю обустроиться на нижних ветках.</p>
<p>И работа закипела. Два взрослых ребёнка притащили доски из дома, заодно прихватив инструменты. Как и предлагала Саша, они прибили доски между веток, прибив несколько дополнительных подпорок. Затем они установили импровизируемый навес на верхних ветках из всё тех же досок. Ребята помогали им, подавая инструменты и под конец они наловчились взбираться на дерево. Когда же с навесом было покончено, Алекс и Шурик установили стены. Время близилось к вечеру, и они спустились все разом на землю, решив обустроить лучше, да и закрепить лестницу для удобства.</p>
<p>Уставшие, но довольные, они двигались всей гурьбой в посёлок. Саша зевнула, широко раскрывая рот. Парень усмехнулся и положил ей в рот палец. Девушка быстро захлопнула ворота, но Лёшка успел выдернуть конечность.</p>
<p>— Я тебе не кошка, — буркнула Самойлова.</p>
<p>— Ага, ты хуже. Ты больше, еды на тебя не хватит, так ещё и погладить себя не даёшь.</p>
<p>— С последним пунктом не согласна, — фыркнула девушка. — Ты ещё Бегемота моего не видел.</p>
<p>Они все доплелись до ближайшего песка и там же и приземлились. Лениво копошась, так и сидели ребята. Сашка усмехнулась и начала спорить с Лёшкой о том, какую формочку он должен ей отдать. Словно малые дети они приводили аргументы в свою пользу, перетаскивая в свою сторону. Когда же слова у Саши закончились, нервы тоже сдали. Шурик стукнула Алекса лопаткой по голове. Тот удивленно заморгал, а затем состроил злобную рожицу. Взяв горстку песка, он высыпал на голову Саши с совершенно равнодушным выражением лица. Ошалевшая от такой борзости, девушка повалила парня в песок. Ребята благоразумно отошли подальше, позволяя этим двоим кататься по горке с криками: «Жри песок!»</p>
<p>Коннор наконец-то освободился от старушек, которые жаловались на свою нелегкую жизнь которым требовалась помощь по огороду. И, видимо, так суждено ему было заставать свою подругу в самых неожиданных ситуациях. Сейчас же она избивала какого-то парня. Позвав её, он понадеялся, что просто сможет забрать её домой. Но не тут-то было. Шурик мотнула головой, и песок волной посыпался на Коннора. Он удивленно замер, поражаясь её беспричинному веселью.</p>
<p>— Человек-Хохланд, я, Песочный человек, объявляю тебе войну! Защищайся!</p>
<p>И Саша вовлекла в эту мышиную возню ещё и Коннора. Когда же энергия девушки наконец-то иссякла, они втроём двинулись по домам. Алекс с удовольствием познакомился с Коннором, как не странно они нашли много тем для обсуждений, и андроид согласился помочь им завтра с домиком. Саша сама не заметила, как её стало клонить в сон, и парень по привычке подхватил девушку на руки, относя в дом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ограбление века.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саша печально оглядела холодильник. На полках нашлась кастрюля картошки, суп, тарелка котлет и всякого по мелочи. Пробежавшись взглядом по содержимому, девушка с грустью осознала, что ей ничего не хочется есть из этого. Негромко фыркнув, девушка выпрямилась и закрыла дверцу холодильника. Когда же Шурик соизволила оторваться от сверления дырки в холодильной установке, то ее сердце остановилось, отдышалось немного… и дальше пошло, потому что прямо перед ее носом материализовался Коннор. Саша возмущенно всплеснула руками:</p>
<p>— Твою ж Аманду за ногу! А ты ещё незаметнее не мог подобраться?! Чтоб я прямо тут в астрал вышла? Или открыла бизнес по постройке заводов для производства кирпичей? И вообще, тебе повезло сейчас, а то у меня на такое рефлекс есть, называется «Как убить подкроватного монстра при помощи вилки». Да и вообще, ты думаешь, что много мест, где можно закопать труп? Ошибаешься!</p>
<p>Коннор умело проигнорировал её бурчание и поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— А почему ты ничего не взяла из холодильника?</p>
<p>— Так там ничегошеньки нет, — обиженно заметила Саша.</p>
<p>Андроид, не поверив, открыл холодильник и продемонстрировал еду, лежащую на полках.</p>
<p>— Не хочу.</p>
<p>Плюхнувшись на пол, Шурик придвинулась к белому другу и грустно уткнулась в коленки. Парень не находил себе места, раздумывая, как помочь Саше. Коннор перевел взгляд на некогда печальное лицо, но обнаружил там, к своему ужасу, довольную ухмылку девушки. Та уже вовсю разрабатывала гениальнейший план шантажа бедного андроида.</p>
<p>— Коннор. Я умру, если не поем. Поэтому ты должен спасти меня. Ты согласен?</p>
<p>Парень, не догадываясь, что собирается сделать Шурик, кивнул. Саша потащила его во двор, схватив за рукав и заодно нашарив на полке фонарик. Прислушавшись к сверчкам и звукам машин, проезжающих где-то вдалеке, Саша сошла на землю. Девушка осторожно подобралась к забору. Потянувшись на руках, она почти перелезла ограду, как за штанину снизу задергал Коннор.</p>
<p>— Куда ты лезешь? — зашипел парень, не давая Саше скрыться.</p>
<p>— К соседу, — ответила Шурик, пристраиваясь поудобнее на заборе.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — спросил андроид.</p>
<p>— За вишней, — девушка подтвердила догадки андроида.</p>
<p>— У тебя же есть своя! — удивился в очередной раз Коннор.</p>
<p>— Соседская вкуснее, — со знанием дела заявила Александра.</p>
<p>— Но это воровство!</p>
<p>— Не пойман — не вор, это раз, а, во-вторых, ты согласился, — с этими словами Шурик перемахнула через забор.</p>
<p>Коннор обреченно вздохнул и последовал за своей подругой. Та уже пристроилась рядом с кустом, и довольная занималась уничтожением ягоды. Парню ничего не оставалось, как следить за домом и бороться с угрызениями совести. Сам же он заниматься воровством не собирался, а потому даже не притронулся к вишне. Но всё же любопытство перевесило, да и Саша слишком аппетитно уничтожала ягоду горстями, и он попробовал ее. Заметив это, Шурик усмехнулась, проведя аналогию с демоном искусителем и собой во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>Когда Саша закидывала очередную горсть вишни в себя, дверь хозяйского дома скрипнула, и наружу вырвалась яркая полоса света, разбивавшая тьму. Девушка инстинктивно присела, пытаясь разглядеть соседа и его цель выхода на улицу. Коннор тоже спрятался за дерево и понадеялся, что его не заметят.</p>
<p>Дедок вскинул неизвестно откуда взявшуюся воздушку и пальнул воздухом, крича:</p>
<p>— А, ну, шпана! Пошли прочь!</p>
<p>Затем дедок сорвался с места и двинулся на них быстрым шагом. Саша вздрогнула и, пока не поздно, рванула к дальнему забору. Девушка надеялась, что он не разглядел их, а потому их ночной дожор останется незамеченным. Перед тем, как начать бежать, Шурик успела громко шепнуть Коннору на ухо:</p>
<p>— Беги, Форест, беги!</p>
<p>Дедок стремительно нагонял их, хоть и немного прихрамывал, и стрелял в воздух или по пяткам. Наконец-то добежав до забора, Шурик перемахнула его, а за ней последовал Коннор. Но двое не остановились, а продолжили улепётывать в лес. На безопасном расстоянии Саша остановилась и начала громко дышать. Коннор смерил девушку взглядом и назидательно сказал:</p>
<p>— Шурик, не воруй!</p>
<p>Саша фыркнула, вспомнив «Дашу-путешественницу». Коннор не понял её веселья и удивленно посмотрел на неё. Отдышавшись, они двинулись домой. Не заметив дерево, Саша врезалась с громким «Ой!». Поднявшись на ноги, Саша недоверчиво поинтересовалась:</p>
<p>— А мы точно тут не были? Я об это дерево раз семь стукалась. Кажется, заблудились.</p>
<p>Коннор проигнорировал её высказывание и продолжил движение. Когда девушка готова была винить себя во всех смертных грехах и писать завещание с надеждой, что кто-то его найдёт, лес отступил и появились двухэтажные домишки. Саша растянулась в глупой улыбке и облегченно засмеялась. Затем неожиданно для андроида притянула его и поцеловала в щечку, заметив:</p>
<p>— Спасибо большое, а то мне уже там Слендермен привиделся, я там даже записку разглядела. А ещё и чей-то взгляд почувствовала и дыхание в спину. Фу-ух. Но всё равно вишня у соседей вкуснее, согласись.</p>
<p>Коннор пожал плечами и заметил:</p>
<p>— Мы были пока что только у одного соседа.</p>
<p>Увидев хитрый взгляд Саши, парень поспешил исправиться:</p>
<p>— Мы больше ни к кому не полезем! Слышишь?!</p>
<p>Шурик что-то проворчала себе под нос и двинулась в тёплую кроватку.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Саша потянулась и вышла на мансарду. Огородец был полит ещё вчера вечером, так что сегодня трогать его не надо. Да и не нужное это дело. Ещё раз сладко потянувшись, девушка прошлась по грядке, сорвала огурец, и решив, что он достаточно чистый, откусила. Жуя, Саша вышла на улицу и огляделась. Хорошо! Пацаны катаются на велосипедах, рядом ребята играют в «Стоп землю», птички поют, однако, всё прекрасно. Подперев плечом забор, Саша занялась разглядыванием окружающего мира. Внезапно к ней подошёл сосед и присел на лавочку, вздохнув. Девушка еле заметно напряглась, вспоминая свою выходку. Решив, что хуже не будет, Шурик начала разговор:</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте!</p>
<p>— А, Шурочка! Здравствуй, здравствуй. Хорошо здесь, не правда ли?</p>
<p>Девушка согласно закивала, продолжая разговор. Перекинувшись несколькими не значащими фразами, они подошли к сути диалога.</p>
<p>— Я тебя не разбудил ночью? — заботливо поинтересовался дедушка.</p>
<p>— Нет, а что? — Александра решила прикинуться дурочкой с переулочка. — Я в городе привыкла к шуму, а ощущение, когда соседи в полночь включают перфоратор, не забывается, да и становится нормой.</p>
<p>— Да так. Шпана залезла на огород и вишню таскала. Вроде взрослые пацаны, а таким делом занимаются.</p>
<p>Дальше она слушала невнимательно. Какое же облегчение, что их не заметили и не успели разглядеть! Ещё раз покивав, Саша решила поддакнуть.</p>
<p>— Да что с них взять? У них ветер в голове. Говорят, что взросление происходит до двадцать одного года, — поучительно произнесла Шурик, отмечая про себя, что ей уже двадцать пять. Видимо, она обречена.</p>
<p>— Вот-вот. А ты у нас уже взрослая, понимаешь всё. Но и позитивного настроения не теряешь. Побольше бы таких людей.</p>
<p>Саша благодарно спародировала китайского болванчика. Присев на скамейку рядом с дедком, Александра начала рассуждать о проблемах жизни, а закончили спором про нейтронные звёзды. Когда кислород в лёгких у обоих закончился, а руки устали от бесконечного размахивания, девушка вернулась домой на диван пародировать Обломова.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пробежавшись до грядки с огурцом, девушка обреченно осознала, что ей до невозможности жарко. Солнце пекло до одури, стараясь убить всё живое, чтобы и мокрого места не осталось. Шурик задрала голову, рассматривая ближайшую звезду до родной планеты и стараясь придумать выгоду от этого миниатюрного Ада. И полезные мысли всё же пришли в головушку девушки. Прошмыгнув в дом, Саша нашла подходящий плед и крем для загара и попутно переоделась в купальник. Расстелив подстилку на траву и щедро намазавшись, Шурик улеглась на землю, прикрыв голову шляпой.</p>
<p>Андроид не заставил себя ждать. Буквально через шесть минут, как она вышла на лежбище морских котиков, появился заботливый Коннор. Заметив, что Саша валяется бесхозная на полу, парень учтиво поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— С тобой всё хорошо?</p>
<p>Шурик подняла голову и, презрительно щурясь от солнца, посмотрела на пластиковую говорящую куклу. Вздохнув, девушка обратно бросила голову на землю и ответила:</p>
<p>— Ты живешь со мной уже не один месяц. Этот вопрос надо задавать тебе, — сделав паузу, она драматично вздохнула и продолжила. — Если ты про моё физическое здоровье, то не беспокойся, мамочка, я поела каши на завтрак. Если про мое моральное состояние, то не беспокойся, после того, как меня обманули в детском садике и заставили есть лиственницу, я готова ко всему. А про моё психическое здоровье и говорить нечего: я состою на учёте в дурдоме и проверяюсь каждый год.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно?</p>
<p>— Ты про то, позавтракала ли я сегодня? Ты чего, да ведь еда стоит у меня на первом месте! Как можно в этом сомневаться?!</p>
<p>— Про психиатрическую больницу.</p>
<p>— Ага, там же они спокойно дают возможность прогуляться на воле всем психам. Ещё они каждому выдают по ножичку, миллиону рублей, предварительно извинившись за причинённые неудобства. Я вот что не понимаю, тебе если сказать, что нужно спалить весь дом, чтобы ты стал феей огня, то ты в это тоже поверишь?</p>
<p>Коннор промолчал, а затем озвучил мысль, давно вертевшуюся в его сознании:</p>
<p>— Ты много шутишь. Практически по любому поводу. Но бывают и моменты, когда ты этого не делаешь. Да, и поступки твои слишком импульсивные, хоть и в остальное время ты крайне рациональный человек. Почему?</p>
<p>Саша перевернулась и приподнялась на локтях, всматриваясь в лицо андроида. Парень вертел травинку в пальцах, сидя в теньке. Убедившись, что всё-таки намерен узнать крайне честный ответ, Шурик откинулась назад на плед и прикрыла лицо шляпой.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — начала девушка, собираясь с мыслями, — в психологии людей есть такой защитный механизм: когда что-то происходит, и это что-то выходит за рамки понимания человека, то он может начать смеяться. Таким образом организм справляется со стрессом. Намного проще жить, если постоянно смеёшься, это начинает входить в привычку. Да, для некоторых это просто клоунада, показуха, действия на публику, но мне так проще. С помощью смеха можно вызвать подсознательную симпатию к себе, с помощью смеха можно легко подружиться. Говорят, что открытые люди притягивают к себе внимание. Да, и в наше время искренность в своих чувствах, эмоциях — редкость. А что до моих поступков… — Шурик сглотнула, давая себе передышку в этом монологе. — В моей жизни был момент, заставивший переосознать себя. Каждое мгновение просто неимоверно ценно и важно, нужно уметь потратить их с пользой. Да, если ты будешь подвергать себя опасности, жизнь может оборваться в любой момент, поведение отличное от принятых норм всегда вызывает осуждение, но если не делать того, чего хочется, разве сможешь получить удовольствие от <em>каждого</em> момента? — Саша замолчала, раздумывая над тем, какую реакцию со стороны андроида вызовет такое откровение.</p>
<p>Коннор замер, а затем, взвешивая каждое слово, произнес:</p>
<p>— Я замечал, что ты притягиваешь к себе внимание. Наверное, мне очень повезло, что я попал именно к тебе домой. Я это очень ценю.</p>
<p>— Цени, цени, — пробурчала еле слышно Саша. — И радуйся, что не попал к яойщице, а то заставили бы тебя разгуливать по дому в латексных трусах с шипами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. И мир перевернулся.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девушка перевернулась во сне. Видение было явно не из приятных, немного нахмуренные брови сведены к переносице, а рука сжимала простыню. Почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, Шурик вздрогнула и открыла глаза, уставившись в потолок. Даже проснувшись, её не оставляло дурное предчувствие. Решив, что рядом с Коннором ей станет лучше, Саша направилась искать его. Парень обнаружился на крыльце, он, замерев, глядел на звездное небо. Девушка выдохнула и прикрыла глаза, но чувство опасности так и не оставляло её.</p>
<p>Замотавшись ещё больше, Саша села рядом с Коннором и прижалась к нему, положив голову на плечо. Теперь их двоих охватило приятное молчание, и оба разглядывали далекие светящиеся точки в бесконечном тёмно-синем небе. Девушка решила первой прервать молчание.</p>
<p>— Бескрайнее небо приносит спокойствие и уносит переживания. Кажется, что все проблемы просто безумно малы перед всем этим, — из-за пересохшего горла вышло немного хрипловато.</p>
<p>Коннор промолчал, не отрывая взгляда от звёзд, и продолжил думать о своем. Когда же Саша и не надеялась получить ответ, то парень произнес:</p>
<p>— Скоро всё закончится.</p>
<p>Девушка вздрогнула, почувствовав в этих словах некую обреченность, которая слышится в смертельном приговоре. Саша подняла глаза и посмотрела в лицо Коннору, переспросив его немного севшим голосом:</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я сидел в кресле и размышлял о будущем, как вдруг почувствовал это. Словно прикосновение, когда андроиды передают друг другу информацию. А потом я понял, что это и есть та связь. И мне сказали, что за мной скоро придут, — он замолчал, размышляя о сказанных словах.</p>
<p>— Но ты же теперь девиант, — ужаснулась Шурик, — надо что-то делать!</p>
<p>Полуприкрыв глаза, Коннор ответил:</p>
<p>— Велика вероятность, что мой мир пришел к решению принять андроидов такими, какие они есть. И тогда я смогу жить, как и прежде. И исправить всё что сделал. Теперь-то я понял, что вывело из себя Хэнка. Пожалуй, как вернусь, мне стоит извиниться перед ним.</p>
<p>Саша с грустью осознала, что через несколько дней чудесный сон закончится. Втянув прохладный воздух, девушка решила не впадать в уныние.</p>
<p>— Всё равно они не смогут прийти за тобой мгновенно. Так что у нас ещё есть время, которое нужно провести с пользой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик бродила по дому, размышляя над тем, что бы помогло ей отвлечься от грустных мыслей. Вдруг по дому раздался восторженный вопль девушки. Коннор не на шутку перепугался за состояние девушки и рванул к ней наверх. Та стояла в центре комнаты и довольно улыбалась, приходя в своем обычном состоянии. Резко развернувшись, Саша чуть не впечаталась носом в взволнованного андроида. Заметив его состояние, Шурик подозрительно спросила:</p>
<p>— Ты опять подрался с соседским петухом? Или ты нашёл удивительную гусеницу? Умудрился поджечь соседский сарай с помощью лупы?</p>
<p>— А так можно разве?</p>
<p>— Можно всё, если знать, как. Вот я, например, в детстве с соседскими мальчишками у бабушки подожгла фонарик, который полетел в сторону домов и чуть не спалил сеновал, — заметив ошарашенный взгляд Коннора, Саша поспешила замолчать, осознав, что сболтнула лишнего. — Шучу я так. Шучу. Но муравьев жечь лупой — одно удовольствие. Да и звук взрывающегося шифера не забываем. А чего ты такой перепуганный?</p>
<p>— Ну, так ты кричала, я думал, чего случилось.</p>
<p>— А. Ну, да. Мы уже который день здесь, а не побывали на рыбалке! Срочно нужно исправить это упущение. Иди собирайся.</p>
<p>— Что собирать?</p>
<p>— Червяков.</p>
<p>— Руками?</p>
<p>— Можешь зубами, если лопата не нравится, — заметив растерянность на лице, Саша махнула на него рукой и добавила. — Сейчас оденусь и приду.</p>
<p>Стрелой взлетев на второй этаж, Шурик отыскала свои штаны с маскировочной раскраской и выудила кофту с длинным рукавом. Вооружившись спреем от насекомых, девушка присоединилась к Коннору, который уже держал две лопаты.</p>
<p>— Сейчас быстренько накопаем и вернёмся за удочками, а то жалко случайно сломать.</p>
<p>Поманив за собой, Шурик двинулась к месту, на котором она каждый раз копала червей. Почва была здесь влажной и немного рыхловатой.</p>
<p>— Так-с, — многозначительно произнесла Саша и вонзила лопату в землю, надавив на черенок.</p>
<p>Подцепив немного земли, она разворошила этот ком и удовлетворенно заметила расползающихся червей.</p>
<p>— Копаем! Если хочешь можешь сразу выбирать червей, а можешь потом из земли выковыривать.</p>
<p>С этими словами оба они начали охоту на червей. Саша остервенело копалась в земле, доставая пальцами бедных созданий из норок. Особенно упорный червяк все не хотел ловиться и успешно продолжал ускользать от неё. Шурик, сверкнув глазами, принялась ещё активнее возиться в земле. И вот она успела схватить его. Вытащив его, она довольная обернулась к Коннору, собираясь похвастаться своим достижением, как замерла с открытым ртом. Андроид находился примерно в таком же состоянии, как и девушка, то есть пытался поймать червяка на четвереньках, бормоча что-то себе под нос. При этом от безвыходности ситуации он начал тихонько говорить червяку:</p>
<p>— Сдайся, перестань уползать, всё равно ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Ты в безвыходной ситуации. Просто перестань ползти. Поверь мне, я — твой друг. Всё будет хорошо. Но перестань ползти.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — заинтересованно прошептала девушка</p>
<p>— Оказываю моральное давление, — совершенно серьезно ответил он.</p>
<p>От такого заявления она фыркнула и подползла ближе, собираясь разглядеть жертву андроида-детектива. Это был жирный, откормленный красный червь, который в очередной раз выскользнул из пальцев парня. Выждав нужный момент, она ткнула пальцем и придавила его, не позволяя быстро ускользнуть ему. А затем девушка подняла его двумя пальцами над головой и победно заявила:</p>
<p>— Ага! Мистер Червяк, вы попались!</p>
<p>Затем Шурик поняла, что во время погони за подозреваемым случайно выпустила червяка, который сейчас резво уползал в землю. Испугавшись, что он сейчас скроется, девушка закричала, показывая пальцем на червяка, который был слишком далеко от неё:</p>
<p>— Коннор!</p>
<p>Парень обернулся и напал на новую жертву, двинув ногой по ведерку из-под майонеза, в котором находились остальные червяки. Осознав, что они снова на свободе, заключенные медленно, но очень стараясь двигаться быстрее, стали расползаться. Саша нервно дернулась и попыталась загладить случившееся положение. Когда же все червяки были собраны в банку, она облегченно выдохнула. Набрав достаточно наживки, Саша попросила подождать Коннора рядом со входом в лес, а сама вприпрыжку двинулась за удочками</p>
<p>Подхватив это орудие обмана честных рыб, Шурасик двинулась к парню, который терпеливо разглядывал кору ближайшего клёна. Теперь же девушка уверенно повела его через лес к речке. Через какое-то время они вышли на пыльную дорожку и продолжили двигаться по ней. Внезапно Саша остановилась, и андроид врезался в неё от неожиданности.</p>
<p>— Что случилось? — поинтересовался он, не понимая причину остановки.</p>
<p>Девушка промолчала и всучила ему удочки, медленно уходя в траву, чуть пригнувшись, словно боясь кого-то вспугнуть. Затем Шурик лёгким отточенным движением руки вытащила раскладной ножик, продолжая наступать на неизвестного противника. В следующую секунду она молниеносно ударила ножом в землю, и Коннор немного похолодел от мысли, что Саша сейчас кого-то убила. Девушка обернулась, и довольная продемонстрировала большой гриб.</p>
<p>— Слушай, я там в сумку, которую ты перебросил через плечо, вроде бросила несколько целлофановых пакетиков. Дай-ка мне один сюда!</p>
<p>Продолжая испытывать лёгкий шок от пережитого, он протянул пакетик Александре. Девушка углубилась в подлесок, попросив Коннора немного подождать. Через десять минут она вынырнула назад, таща полный пакет грибов.</p>
<p>— Если не будет рыбы, то без добычи домой не вернемся. Ты пробовал грибной суп? Я тебе, как человек, который любит поесть, заявляю, что это безумно вкусно.</p>
<p>В следующую секунду девушку понесло в рассуждения о еде, о том, на сколько правильно готовить те или иные грибы, какие шляпки грибов нужно чистить, а какие нет, да и вообще, что вкуснее есть. Всё закончилось тем, что Самойлова принялась рассказывать способ приготовления вкусного чак-чака, постоянно аргументируя, что правильно приготовленный чак-чак — это одно из самых вкусных лакомств. Но как только они оказались на берегу реки, Саша сразу же замолчала.</p>
<p>Выбрав одну из удочек, Шурик осторожно соединила составляющие части, а заодно помогла собрать удочку Коннору. Аккуратно натянув леску, девушка с сожалением подумала о том, как же жаль, что у неё нет дроблёнки для прикорма. Вздохнув, Саша подцепила одно ведерко с червями и полезла на дерево, прораставшее над самой поверхностью воды. Оказавшись на месте, Шурик насадила червяка, продолжавшего извиваться, на крючок и закинула удочку в воду. Коннор, примерно знавший, как нужно рыбачить, повторил за ней все действия и тоже принялся ждать, освободив свой разум от мыслей и сконцентрировавшись на поплавке, немного отклонявшегося из-за слабого течения. Прошло несколько минут, и Саша поймала окунька, и довольная кинула его в пластиковую бутылку через вырезанное отверстие, в которую она предварительно налила воду. Через какое-то время удача посетила и Коннора и тот смог вытащить ёршика, которого он опустил в бутылку. Так они и продолжили сидеть, вытаскивая рыбу из речки. Когда же она перестала клеваться, то Саша осторожно свернула удочки и аккуратно взяла их подмышку. Подхватив свою бутылку, она оставила Коннору пакет грибов, рыбу и оставшихся червяков. Парень немного подумал и выпустил наживку, позволяя им скрыться в земле. Закинув ведерки к грибам, Коннор последовал за Сашей.</p>
<p>Когда они почти дошли до дома, то их встретили любопытные мальчишки. Они восторгались рыбой и расспрашивали про рыбалку. Девушка охотно всё рассказывала, но всё же под конец её это утомило, и она ушла во двор.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— А мы ведь всю рыбу убьем? — внезапно спросил парень, поинтересовавшись у Саши.</p>
<p>— Ну, да, — удивилась такому вопросу Шурик. — Мелкую выпотрошим и засолим, а крупную и пожарить можно.</p>
<p>— Давай оставим ёршика, — попросил Коннор.</p>
<p>Девушка удивленно уставилась на него и спросила:</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— А разве нужны объяснения? — попытался защититься парень, сам до конца не понимая, почему ему захотелось спасти рыбку.</p>
<p>— У него может оказаться повреждена голова из-за крючка. Давай посмотрю.</p>
<p>Девушка осторожно вытащила ёршика из бутылки Коннора и принялась рассматривать рыбку. Удовлетворившись осмотром, Шурик заметила:</p>
<p>— И всё же кормить рыбу хлебными крошками нельзя, как и уток. Это вредно. Придётся позже принести водорослей и мошек, комаров, червячков или ещё кого-то такого. Надо назвать его.</p>
<p>Коннор задумался и сказал:</p>
<p>— Валёк.</p>
<p>— Валёк, так Валёк. Добро пожаловать в нашу безумную семью. Эх, его же Бегемот съест. Надеюсь, его там мама не додумается приучить к рыбке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Непредвиденное случается.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саша сидела в кресле-качалке и читала книгу. Точнее это было так полчаса назад, пока не поднялся внезапный ветер. Стараясь не отвлекаться, Шурик принялась перечитывать страницу. И ей вполне удалось уловить сюжетную нить, как за окном всё внезапно стихло. Девушка, как истинный почитатель дождя, замерла, собираясь словно кошка перед броском. И всё же она не удержалась. Громко захлопнув книгу, она выскочила на крылечко, придерживаясь за столбик. Коннор, крадучись, последовал за ней и сел на плетёный стул в глубине мансарды. Шурик немного выгнулась в спине, прислушиваясь к тишине.</p>
<p>И вот послышались первые удары капель. Размеренно отбивая дробь, дождь начал постепенно усиливаться. Продолжая отбивать лёгкий ритм, капли падали с неба, прибивая пыль. Когда же он начал перерастать из лёгкой измороси в приличный дождик, Саша выскочила из-под навеса, подставляя лицо холодным струйкам. Одна капля попала в глаза, и Шурик дернула головой, фыркнув, разбрызгивая воду с уже намокших прядок волос. Через какое-то время на девушке и нитки сухой не осталось, а она продолжала скакать от лужи к луже, разгоняя небольшие волны и немного приплясывая. Обернувшись к Коннору, Шурик засмеялась, зазывая:</p>
<p>— Пойдем ко мне!</p>
<p>Коннор покачал головой и ответил:</p>
<p>— Не хочу намокнуть.</p>
<p>Саша издала невнятный звук и двинулась на андроида. Оставляя мокрые следы на сухом полу мансарды, Шурик подошла к Коннору и внезапно обняла его. Затем, фыркнув, она «отлипла» от него и довольно заметила:</p>
<p>— Теперь ты тоже мокрый.</p>
<p>Коннор замер и что-то проворчал, но с места так и не сдвинулся. Шурик ослепительно улыбнулась и вновь вышла под дождь, продолжая разбрызгивать лужи. Когда же она устала, девушке всё же пришлось сдаться и отправиться сушить вещи, обняв ещё раз немного раздраженного Коннора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик проснулась от холода. Зябко поёжившись, девушка попыталась посильнее завернуться в одеяло. Когда она только засыпала, голова лишь немного была тяжёлой и веки слипались. Теперь же ей было не совсем хорошо. Решив, что сон поможет ей, Саша отыскала одеяло. Вернувшись назад, девушка посильнее закуталась. Через какое-то время холод отступил, и стало жарко. Стянув злосчастное одеяло, Шурик направилась ставить чай, захватив с собой тёплый многослойный кусок ткани, чтобы вернуть его в кладовую. Она шла к комнатке, когда её перехватили чьи-то сильные руки. Девушка растерянно подняла голову и увидела перед собой Коннора. Тот осторожно приложил руку к её лбу, а затем сообщил:</p>
<p>— Сорок один и один. Пойдём, я отведу тебя в кровать, а ты пока что мне расскажешь, где лежит жаропонижающее.</p>
<p>Саша грустно вздохнула и повиновалась воле андроида. Парень осторожно поддержал её на лестнице. Когда андроид осторожно укрыл её одеялом, то она сообщила, закутываясь одеялом:</p>
<p>— Жаропонижающее в лекарствах.</p>
<p>С этими словами девушка мерно засопела. Её сон наполнился странными видениями, не дававшими ей покоя. В бреду проскользнула мысль, что Коннор может уйти, пока она в таком состоянии, и они даже не попрощаются. Эта идея так бы и сгинула в потоке неясных образов, но вот только не в таком состоянии. Алкоголь и болезни на неё плохо влияли. Отличительной чертой такого состояния была быстрая переменчивость настроения, которая очень часто перерастала в сентиментальность с депрессией. И сейчас именно это и произошло. Девушка ухватилась за эту мысль и очень быстро пришла к выводу, что она никому не нужна, но попрощаться с Коннором надо.</p>
<p>Выбравшись из-под нескольких слоёв одеял, она размазала слёзы по горячим щекам и направилась вниз. Подойдя к Коннору со спины, она всхлипнула и произнесла:</p>
<p>— Прощай.</p>
<p>Ничего не понимающий парень обернулся и увидел Сашу, ревущую, взъерошенную, беззащитную и со съехавшим одеялом, которым она попыталась обмотаться. Сейчас она казалась немного ниже, чем есть, да и не такой задорной и готовой преодолеть все трудности. Вздохнув, Коннор спросил:</p>
<p>— И куда ты собралась, больная?</p>
<p>Шурик нахмурилась и предположила:</p>
<p>— Ты уходишь. И вообще я не больная, я нормальная! — капризно заканючила Саша.</p>
<p>— Куда я ухожу? Ты прогоняешь меня? — поинтересовался андроид.</p>
<p>Девушка давно забыла, почему она решила, что Коннор куда-то уходит, и растерянно замерла, приоткрыв рот и немного нахмурившись. Андроид вздохнул в очередной раз и, взяв лекарство, подхватил Сашу на руки, захлопнув ей рот и возвращая её на место. Накормив лекарством, он сел рядом с кроватью, опираясь на неё спиной, и погрузился в дрёму, дожидаясь времени, чтобы проверить температуру.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Жар у девушки уже спал, но андроид не разрешал Саше вставать с кровати. Шурик раздраженно фыркнула и сдула прилипшую прядку со лба. Вот уже второй час она лежала на кровати и, глядя на парня жалобными глазами, умоляла чем-то заняться. Андроид же наотрез отказывался разрешить Саше встать. Пробежавшись взглядом по комнате, девушка начала подбираться к андроиду с другой стороны:</p>
<p>— Коннор, а, Коннор. У тебя от психики ничего не осталось, мало кто выдерживает пребывание со мной в одной комнате, если мне что-то нужно. А мне очень скучно. Ты не соглашаешься со мной играть в настолки. Тогда можно во что-то другого рода.</p>
<p>— Например? — поинтересовался андроид, уставший от нытья Шурика.</p>
<p>— Ну, в слова играть с тобой неинтересно. Ты же словарь ходячий. Давай так. Я загадаю тебе кого-то или что-то, а ты попытаешь отгадать кто ты такой, задавая вопросы, на которые можно ответить односложно. Договорились?</p>
<p>Заинтересованный парень принес стикеры, как и попросила его девушка и сел на пол перед кроватью. Самойлова привстала на кровати и что-то написала, приклеив бумажку на лоб парню. Тот ошалел от такого действия, но всё же достаточно быстро смирился со своей судьбой. Безуспешно попытавшись лбом почувствовать, что написано на бумажке, Коннор вздохнул и задумался о первом вопросе.</p>
<p>— Я живой? — поинтересовался Коннор.</p>
<p>— Да, — усмехнулась Саша.</p>
<p>— Я человек? — задал следующий вполне логичный вопрос.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Я животное?</p>
<p>— В каком-то роде, — девушка довольно оскалилась.</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>— Коромысле. Отгадывай.</p>
<p>— Я персонаж? — догадался андроид.</p>
<p>— Да, — в голове у Шурика пронеслось, что это ему больно не поможет.</p>
<p>— Я говорю?</p>
<p>— Говоришь, — согласно закивала девушка.</p>
<p>Следующие полчаса парень настойчиво перебирал всех известных ему персонажей. Не поленился он вспомнить всех персонажей комиксов, которых Саша читала бесконечное множество. Пришлось перебрать чуть ли не все мультфильмы, но Коннор так и не угадал. Андроид лёг на пол и заявил:</p>
<p>— Сдаюсь!</p>
<p>— У тебя в родне есть французы? — усмехнулась Шурик. — Чебурашка.</p>
<p>— Кто? — удивился парень.</p>
<p>— Че-бу-ра-шка, — довольно повторила она. — Персонаж книги и мультика, — через несколько мгновений Саша усмехнулась. — Упущение, большое упущение. Идём смотреть советские мультфильмы. Заодно узнаешь, кто такая Дюдюка Барбидокская.</p>
<p>Парень даже не догадывался, что день закончится тем, что придётся прятаться от Шурика, рассекающей с гармошкой в руках по дому и напевающей песню из мультика.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Приятное воспоминание.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саша наблюдала за пацанами, которые упрашивали несколько минут назад пойти поиграть в казаки-разбойники. Всё же девушка была авторитетной фигурой в данном объединении боевых ребят. Она бы и согласилась, если бы не решила провести этот день с Коннором. И сейчас Шурик пыталась придумать, чем бы им заняться в этот раз. Бедных кузнечиков они мучали уже семь раз, играть в прятки с этим следователем было бесполезно, играть в слова не хотелось, да и на свободе хотелось порезвиться. И вдруг пришла гениальная идея.</p>
<p>— Коннор! — воскликнула Саша, завидев парня, вышедшего из дома. — Идём кататься на велосипедах!</p>
<p>Парень неловко потоптался и заметил:</p>
<p>— Я знаю, как теоретически кататься.</p>
<p>Шурик, услышав подобное заявление ответила:</p>
<p>— Ты только что сказал, что не умеешь кататься на велосипеде, ибо теория — одно, а практика — другое. И теперь я просто обязана тебя научить, чтобы скататься в разные места. Думаю, тебе там понравится.</p>
<p>Девушка вывела свой велосипед с багажником. Довольно похлопав по сидушке, Саша усмехнулась. Сев на багажник, она нацепила гаденькую улыбку и начала крутить педали. Сделав круг, она подъехала к Коннору, который думал, что теперь Шурик похожа на клоуна из одного ужастика, который девушка заставила посмотреть. Саша привстала и зазывающе похлопала по сидушке.</p>
<p>— Садись!</p>
<p>Андроид неуверенно подошёл к велосипеду и сел.</p>
<p>— И? — произнес Коннор, растерявшись.</p>
<p>— Ты ж теорию знаешь? — удивилась Шурик.</p>
<p>— А что ты скажешь? Порой теория и практика сильно отличаются и большая часть не так уж важна.</p>
<p>— А что я говорила? — усмехнулась девушка. — Ладно, вообще, главное — это крутить педали, стараясь держать равновесие. А так я тебя придержу за багажник и помогу ехать. Поверь мне, это просто, когда привыкнешь.</p>
<p>Войдя во вкус, девушка начала давать различные советы. Через час у него всё же вышло проехать до конца улицы. Саша от радости хлопала в ладоши и довольно улыбалась, наблюдая за счастливым Коннором. Правда, радость эта долго не продержалась, потому что парень не заметил кочку и полетел в лужу, полную грязи. Андроид вылез оттуда через несколько мгновений, уже перемазанный и явно попробовавший грязь на вкус. Девушка страдальчески простонала, представляя стирку и усмехнулась растерянной моське Коннора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик вытащила столик на небольшую открытую мансарду и сейчас довольно попивала чай, чувствуя себя Безумным Шляпником, затащившим в этот мир безумия бедную Алису, и который раздумывал над тем, чем бы опоить Коннора. В голову лезли веселые истории из жизни, про её вездесущие проделки в армии и университете, за которые она оказалась безнаказанна, про то, как она запускала фейерверки с друзьями и чуть не спалила брови. И, конечно, в такой домашней обстановке она чисто физически не могла не рассказать про эти моменты. Вечер также бы и продолжался, если бы не внезапный гость.</p>
<p>Открыв дверь, ведущую во двор, мужчина уверенно направился к ним. Увидев лицо знакомое по играм, Шурик содрогнулась. Если он появился, то это значило одно — время пришло. Девушка буквально слышала звук собственной крови, стучащей в ушах. А еще чудилось, будто слышится дребезг разбивающегося стекла, хотя, может, это были её собственные надежды. RK900 приблизился и представился:</p>
<p>— Я Ричард. Андроид из «Киберлайф». Думаю, Коннор рассказал вам о компании. Вследствие аномалии пространства и времени он оказался здесь, но мы смогли отыскать и обязаны вернуть RK800. Надеюсь, вам понятно это, — произнес андроид вежливо, но с небольшим нажимом.</p>
<p>Саша коротко кивнула, подтверждая его слова.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно время проститься, — всё же произнесла девушка, цепляясь за каждое мгновение.</p>
<p>Андроид кивнул, приняв это за очередную черту, свойственную людям, и заметил, покидая их:</p>
<p>— Я подожду рядом с домом.</p>
<p>Шурик втянула аромат душистого табака, произраставшего рядом с крыльцом, смешанный с сладковатым запахом конфет, идущим от матиолы. В траве стрекотали сверчки, а вдалеке раздавалось кваканье лягушек. Саша посмотрела на Коннора, стараясь запомнить его черты лица в данный момент. От мысли, что она видит его в последний раз сердце болезненно сжалось и захотелось расплакаться. Совладав с самой собой, Самойлова начала:</p>
<p>— Что ж. Я рада, что решилась тогда в подворотне взять тебя домой.</p>
<p>Девушка замолчала, раздумывая что ещё сказать. И тут её прорвало:</p>
<p>— Вообще, сначала мне было трудно поверить в это всё, сделать чем-то обыденным то, во что ты веришь и мечтаешь, но прекрасно понимаешь в нереальность осуществления этого. А потом ты просто стал неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Возможно, мои шутки и поступки были слишком жестокие по отношению к тебе, но с этим я не могу ничего поделать. Прости. Не знаю, — Саша неуверенно запнулась. — Если хочешь, то можешь оставить это себе, как напоминание о времени, проведенном вместе, — Шурик протянула миниатюрную запонку для галстука в виде четырехлистного клевера. — На удачу.</p>
<p>Коннор осторожно взял подарок, прекрасно зная, какое место в сердце девушки имела ирландская символика. Осторожно спрятав запонку в карман, андроид вновь посмотрел на Шурика. И почему-то он прекрасно понял, что сейчас, когда в глазах девушки отражается звёздное небо, все слова ничего не значат, они не нужны. Поколебавшись, Коннор прикоснулся своими губами к чуть приоткрытым губам Саши. Оставив легкий поцелуй, андроид в последний раз посмотрел на девушку и, развернувшись, направился к Ричарду. Шурик выдохнула, понимая, как же нелепо будет потерять его именно сейчас, но не сдвинулась с места, упрямо глядя на прямую спину Коннора. Видимо, они друг друга поняли. Такова её судьба.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Пустота в конце.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шурик с грустью окинула взглядом квартиру. Без Коннора было что-то не так, наверное, потому что девушка успела прикипеть к нему душой. Что ни говори, а в лице андроида она нашла и жертву своих безумных идей, и внимательного слушателя, и лишнюю пару рук, порой так необходимую, и того, кто сдерживал её от необдуманных поступков, всегда был рядом. А сейчас в квартире, как и в душе была пустота. Кроме фотографий, стопки мужской одежды и грустного Валька в литровой банке от Коннора ничего не осталось. Порой девушка и вовсе сомневалась в реальности произошедшего, но только эти тонкие ниточки реальности связывали её с этим прошлым.</p>
<p>Шурик прошлась тряпочкой по полке, стирая пыль. Внезапно её взгляд зацепился за диод, который она отколупнула с виска друга в самом начале знакомства. Руки так и не дошли до того, чтобы посмотреть, разобраться с ним. Подхватив кругляшек, Саша направилась к компьютерному креслу. Привычно сев в него, девушка включила ноутбук, начав рассматривать технологию будущего. Хоть и никаких видимых клейм не было, но Самойлова не теряла надежды, что получится подключить электронику к USB-порту. Усмехнувшись своей реакции, Шурик заметила, что она пытается ухватиться за это, как утопающий за соломинку. Саша покрутила «бублик» двумя пальцами. Проделав несколько нехитрых манипуляций, девушка попыталась заставить диод мигнуть другим цветом, но он даже не загорелся.</p>
<p>Разочарованно вздохнув, она откинулась на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Все бесполезно. Прошлого просто невозможно было вернуть. Но если бы её спросили, хотела бы она изменить проведённое время с Коннором, то она бы уверенно сказала «нет». Сейчас, когда её последняя надежда с грохотом улетела в Тартарары, в груди разрасталось ноющее чувство.</p>
<p>Саша мотнула головой, пытаясь отогнать дурные мысли и поднялась на ноги. Что-то она размякла. Чуть что, так сразу сдаваться. Ну, уж нет! Если ничего нельзя сделать, то пусть тогда сама Шурик станет частью будущего! Разве не она ли мечтала, будучи подростком, как уедет в Америку, будет там заниматься разработками искусственного интеллекта, создавать андроидов? Так почему бы ей и не заняться этим?</p>
<p>Размяв шею, девушка направилась за чаем. Вернувшись к компьютеру с напитком в руке, Шурик занялась поиском своего будущего места работы, жилья и прочего нужного для жизни в новой стране. Через несколько часов неподвижного сидения в одной позе, шея затекла, а глаза начали слезиться. Когда же поиски не привели к желаемому результату, Саша вновь прикрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла. Обидно. Теперь же, когда её пыл поостыл, она немного обдумала свою идею, и в её голову начали лезть сомнения. А сможет ли она? Что, если не получится? Теперь же жалость к собственному положению начинала разрастаться, заполоняя собой всё. Саша тихо всхлипнула, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать слезы. Размазав по щекам первые капли, она резко встала, отодвинув кресло. Так нельзя. Оказавшись в ванной, Шурик засунула голову в ванную и врубила ледяную струю. Холодная вода мгновенно привела её в чувство, но теперь она струйками затекала за шиворот девушки, заставляя дрожать. Вытерев волосы, Самойлова вернулась на свое место и снова начала размышлять о том, что ей делать.</p>
<p>Внезапно ее голову посетила мысль о давнем друге. Шурик открыла почту, думая, что ему написать. С Марко она познакомилась на международной конференции по робототехнике. С парнем, который был старше на три года, как ни странно у неё нашлось много общего. Вернувшись домой, ребята продолжили общение, но вот, когда нагрузка в университете увеличилась, они перестали общаться. А сейчас, когда уверенность в возвращении Коннора таяла на глазах, мысли возвращаются к нему. Поэтому Саша отправила ему письмо с просьбой созвониться в Скайпе.</p>
<p>К приятному удивлению Саши он ответил через час, сообщив, что с радостью пообщается со своей давней подругой. С удвоенным рвением, Шурик бросилась настраивать микрофон и наушники. Когда же всё было готово, ноутбук издал знакомую мелодию, оповещавшую о входящем вызове. На экране появилось знакомое лицо. Некогда юноша стал приятным мужчиной. Загорелая кожа, бронзового оттенка приятно блестела, его выгоревшие светлые волосы были в беспорядке, а на лице сияла улыбка шкодливого кота. Судя по всему, у них было утро, учитывая разобранную кровать и неряшливо наброшенное полотенце на плечи.</p>
<p>— Привет! — отозвался Марко на английском с акцентом, внимательно разглядывая повзрослевшую девушку.</p>
<p>— Я рада тебя видеть, — лучезарно улыбнулась Саша. — Много чего произошло?</p>
<p>— О, да. Но всё же не просто так ты вспомнила меня? Может расскажешь, что случилось? — усмехнулся парень.</p>
<p>— Угу. Честно, я часто о тебе вспоминала. Я доучилась в университете и устроилась в достаточно крупную компанию программистом. Но недавно захотелось переехать в Америку и заняться тем, с чего мы все и начинали. И просто вообще не знаю, как. А хотелось бы заниматься чем-то связанным с роботами.</p>
<p>— Интересно. И с чем связан такой интерес внезапный? — Марко прищурившись внимательно разглядывал притихшую девушку.</p>
<p>— Слушай, вот помнишь игру «Detroit: Become Human»? — попыталась подвести к теме разговор Шурик.</p>
<p>— Допустим, помню.</p>
<p>— Я встретила Коннора, — произнесла Саша, наблюдая за бровями парня, внезапно подлетевшими от такого заявления.</p>
<p>— Брайана Декарта? — попытался Марко подогнать высказывание под реалии.</p>
<p>— Коннора, — упрямо замотала головой Шурик. — У меня даже диод остался, — девушка взяла кругляшек и покрутила перед вебкой.</p>
<p>Марко задумчиво посмотрел на неё, раздумывая над правдивостью слов. Хоть и она никогда не обманывала его, но это мало походило на правду.</p>
<p>— У меня фотки остались, хочешь пришлю? — предложила Александра.</p>
<p>Марко пожал плечами и согласился. Девушка решила для верности отправить изображения по почте. Он внимательно рассмотрел фотографии, задумавшись, сколько пришлось пережить этому парню. Закончив изучение, Марко поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— И куда ты хочешь переехать?</p>
<p>— В Детройт, желательно, — на этих словах парень усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Что? — возмутилась Шурик такому отношению.</p>
<p>— Я живу в Детройте, переехал сюда через несколько лет после того, как мы перестали общаться. Думаю, могу присмотреть тут чего-то, помочь с благоустройством.</p>
<p>Саша удивленно посмотрела на друга, не веря в происходящее.</p>
<p>— Серьезно?</p>
<p>— Да, — усмехнулся Марко, рассматривая глаза подруги по пять копеек.</p>
<p>— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.</p>
<p>— Ну, у тебя же полно было международных наград, да и вроде как на неплохой работе до этого была. Устроиться, думаю, можно будет.</p>
<p>Саша общалась с Марко до самого рассвета, чувствуя, как жизнь возвращается на круги своя.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шурик потянулась в своей кровати. Вот уже два года девушка работает на компанию, занимающуюся разработкой искусственного интеллекта и созданием человекоподобных роботов. В первое время ей было достаточно трудно прижиться здесь, да и продажа квартиры в Москве, переезд, другой менталитет и прочие факторы не способствовали быстрому освоению. Но сейчас она поняла, что в её отделе было полно чудаков, с которыми вполне можно было повеселиться. Марко всячески поддерживал и помогал, не давая скиснуть девушке. Именно он показал весь город, укромные местечки, где можно было неплохо провести время и пару уютных кафешек, в которых Саша обожала пить горячий шоколад.</p>
<p>Именно в такое место и собиралась направиться девушка. Спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, Шурик попыталась привести себя в порядок. Пасмурное небо не предвещало хорошей погоды, но брать зонтик, Саша посчитала кощунством и пустой тратой свободных рук. Прихватив рюкзак, девушка покинула дом. Что-то не давало покоя Самойловой, и это что-то ускользало, оставаясь в самом уголке глаза. Обернувшись в очередной раз, Шурик двинула вперед по знакомым улицам. Свернув на другую улицу, Саша начала догадываться что же было не так. И этим что-то было всё. Весь мир. И эти родные карие глаза, задержавшие свой взгляд на девушке. Судорожно вздохнув, Самойлова попыталась отвести взгляд и увидела рядом серые глаза, которые с непониманием и заинтересованностью пытались понять, куда так неотрывно смотрит напарник. Вдохнув, Саша досчитала до десяти, раздумывая, как быть. Или она свихнулась и видит Коннора и Андерсона, или она находится уже несколько лет в комнате с мягкими белыми стенами, или вчера она пила явно не чай. Что ж, это легко можно проверить, добравшись до работы или, на крайний случай, до дома.</p>
<p>Саша сорвалась с места, отмечая про себя проносящиеся улицы и беспилотные автомобили и такси. Свернув несколько раз, Шурик выбежала прямо перед огромным зданием, на котором красовалась вывеска «CyberLife». Шумно засопев, Саша начала разглядывать архитектуру. Или шизофрения, или случилось то, чего она так долго ждала. За её спиной раздался топот ног. Коннор остановился рядом с Сашей, разглядывая здание. Затем к ним подбежал Хэнк, шумно дыша, после незапланированной пробежки. Шурик оперлась ладонями в колени, не отрывая взгляда от вывески. Не обращая внимания на своих преследователей, девушка произнесла на русском:</p>
<p>— Вашу ж Машу! Маразм крепчал, деревья гнулись. Ущипните меня, если я сплю!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>